Four's A Charm: Family Affair
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Sequel to, Charmed At Last. Toddlers, Pearl and Phiona, wreak magical havoc over the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe, who's four months pregnant, gets married to her half demon lover, and Prue still suffers with the single life.
1. A New Beginning

A/N: This is the sequel to, "Charmed At Last". I hope you like this one just as much as the first! The following list doesn't contain Phoebe's child yet, because the child hasn't been born yet. And the powers they have are just the powers they have, as of this chapter. It doesn't contain powers they may recieve later on in the story. For those the you who haven't read "Charmed At Last", I advise you to do so. Here is a short summary....  
  
"Charmed At Last" - Summary: Piper & Leo are married and have been trying to have children for a while now. Phoebe and Cole are dating but they still haven't figured a way around the whole bounty hunter situation; Cole never became The Source and is still Balthezor. The Source was never vanquished, either. Paige and Glenn are just beginning to date, as in, a serious relationship. Glenn goes away on another trip, when Paige finds out she's pregnant. She tells her sisters and then they are attacked by a demon. That's when their eldest sister, who had supposedly died, comes and saves their lives. The truth that Prue never died is revealed, an entire explanation is given, and that Paige's pregnancy has allowed her to return home. They must begin their real destiny, with the, Power of Four. When Glenn returns, Paige tells him that she is pregnant; they soon are married. A few months later Paige gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. In the finale, Piper finds out that she is pregnant. By this time, Pearl is about 6 months old.  
  
"Family Affair" takes place almost 2 years after the finale of "Charmed At Last". Pearl is now almost 3-years-old, Phiona is almost 2-years-old, and Phoebe is about 4 months pregnant with her & Cole's first child. Prue is still single.  
  
Main Characters & Their Powers:  
  
Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection  
  
Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)  
  
Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy  
  
Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting  
  
Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual  
  
Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls  
  
Glenn Belland - Mortal  
  
Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls  
  
Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
*****March 4, 2004*****  
  
Phoebe and Cole pulled away from their long, passionate kiss, to face rows of people. A huge smile upon each of their faces.  
  
"And now I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cole and Phoebe Halliwell Turner." Penny Halliwell, a.k.a Grams, announced. She smiled and stepped down from the alter. She hugged Phoebe. "I'm so happy for you my dear." Penny whispered.  
  
"Thanks Grams! That means a lot to me!" Phoebe said, as a few tears of joy escaped her brown eyes.  
  
Penny nodded and then walked to Cole and gave him a hug as well. "Welcome to the family, Cole. You better take good care of my granddaughter and my great granddaughter!" Penny warned. Penny wore a long, red dress. It had bell sleeves that were trimmed in gold. Her shoes were red, velvet boots, and she had on light red lipstick.  
  
"I promise to, Mrs. Halliwell." Cole responded, as he ended the hug.  
  
"Call me Penny." Penny answered.  
  
Cole nodded. He looked very handsom. He had on a jet black tux, with a perfectly white shirt, and black tie. His shoes were black and just about as shined as they could get. His deep blue eyes sparkled with pure love and his black hair looked perfect.  
  
Phoebe was dressed in a brand new flowing white, lacy wedding dress. It had a very puffy skirt and long, lacy sleeves. The dress was a low cut though. A beautiful diamond ring glittered from her hand and her nails were painted a mint green. Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders. It had a slight wave to it. She wore a pearl earring in each ear, that had been her mother's earrings, and a golden neckless hung from her neck that she borrowed from Piper; a small blue stone was on the neckless. Her lips were painted light red and her cheeks had a reddish tint. Her shoes were white, satin heels. She looked so beautiful, considering she was already 4 months pregnant. She had a slight bump on her stomach, but the wedding dress hid that very well. Phoebe held up her bouquet. "Who wants to catch the bouquet?" Phoebe asked.  
  
A crowd of un-married women, mostly friends, gathered together and let out a few cheers.  
  
Phoebe turned around and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and then spun around to watch the crowd run after it.  
  
Piper stood up, holding her almost 2-year-old daughter, Phiona Melinda Wyatt. She was dressed in a long, pale pink gown. It has little white daisies all over the dress and 2 little pink bows on each side of the waist. The skirt of the dress was very flowing and went down to Piper's ankles. It was short sleeved, with flowy sleeves. The dress tied in the back. Piper's long, light brown hair, hung down over her shoulders. Two little light pink daisy clips were placed in her hair to keep the front strands from falling in her face. Piper had on light pink lipstick and that was all the makeup she wore. Her shoes were light pink heels. Her nails had been painted for the wedding; they were light pink with white dasies. "Congratulations Phoebe!" Piper greeted, as she walked over to her younger sister. "How are ya feeling?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, considering I'm four months pregnant, and in a wedding dress...Well, I guess I'm okay." Phoebe responded.  
  
"Congratulions!" Phiona squeeled. She was getting pretty good at her words, but she still couldn't pronounce things quite right yet.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Well, you look mighty pretty today!" Phoebe complimented, as she looked at Phiona.  
  
Phiona grinned. "Tanks! You wook weal pwetty too, Aunt Phoebe!" Phiona replied. She was wearing a dark pink, velvet dress, trimmed in lace. A dark pink, satin bow was on the front of the dress and the dress tied in the back with a dark pink, satin ribbon. Her nails were painted a dark pink as well. She wore dark pink socks, trimmed in white lace, and had white dress shoes on. Her hair was pulled back into pig tails with little dark pink, bow shaped, hair clips. "Mommy, I want down!" Phiona grumbled, as she pointed to the floor.  
  
"Phiona, I will set you down in a moment." Piper said. She turned her attention back to Phoebe.  
  
Phiona glared, but nobody seemed to notice. Phiona looked around and spotted a chair a few feet away. She held out her hands and little blue and white orbs shot from her palms. The orbs surrounded the chair and pulled the chair to Piper's side. Then the orbs vanished. "Momma, chair, Phiona wants down, now!" Phiona said, as she pointed to the chair.  
  
Piper looked down to where Phiona was pointing. "That wasn't there a few momen...Phiona! You're not suppose to be using your powers like that!" Piper scolded.  
  
"But I want down!" Phiona responded, her voice sounded frusterated.  
  
"Then put the chair back and I'll let you down." Piper said.  
  
Phiona sighed and held out her hands again. Orbs shot from her palms and surrounded the chair, then moved the chair back to it's original position, then the orbs vanished. "Down!" Phiona demanded.  
  
Piper sighed and set Phiona on the floor. "Be good. Go find your cousin, Pearl." Piper said. "And above all, do not, get into trouble!" Piper warned.  
  
Phiona nodded and ran off, into the crowd.  
  
"So, that's what I get to look forward too?" Phoebe asked, as she watched Phiona run off.  
  
"Yep. But don't worry, there are good times. But labor isn't one of them." Piper explained.  
  
Phoebe moaned. "Oh gee, I just can't wait for that." Phoebe muttered, in a sarcastic tone. "I wonder what'll come first; shimmering or power absorbtion?" Phoebe asked, rhetorically.  
  
Phiona wondered up the stairs to the bedrooms that had been added onto the Manor last year. She walked over to Pearl's room and hit the door. "Pearl! Hey Pearl!" Phiona yelled. There was no answer, but she could hear movement inside the room. Phiona held out her hands and orbs shot from her hands. The orbs hit the door and then the door flew open; then the orbs vanished. Phiona walked inside and saw her cousin playing on the floor. "Pearl!" Phiona grumbled.  
  
"Oh, hi, Phiona." Almost, 3-year-old Pearlinda Melody Belland responded.  
  
"Why you up here?" Phiona asked.  
  
"'Cause, mommy took me up here." Pearl answered.  
  
"Well come down sears." Phiona said.  
  
"Stairs." Pearl corrected.  
  
"Dat's what I said." Phiona countered.  
  
"No, you said, 'sears'. It's 'stairs'. Get it?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Whatever." Phiona said, as she rolled her mint green eyes. "We can go get cake!" Phiona said, with a grin.  
  
Pearl's eyes lit up. "Cake?! Let's go!" Pearl exclaimed. Pearl jumped up from her spot. She was wearing a lacy dark purple and white dress with a little purple flower on the sleeves of the dress. Her socks were purple with little white flowers on each side. She had on white dress shoes as well. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a purple bow and her nails were painted purple. She was slightly taller than her cousin, but not too much. "Come on!" Pearl yelled, as she grabbed her cousin's hand, and pulled them out the door.  
  
Pearl and Phiona rushed down the stairs and scurried through the crowds of people until they came to the kitchen. There infront of their eyes, stood the largest cake that they'd ever seen. Both of their eyes became as wide as silver dollars.  
  
"The mommy of all cakes!" Phiona gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it's like the biggest mommy witch cake ever!" Pearl gaped.  
  
There were only a few people in the kitchen at the time, but nobody seemed to notice the two little girls. Then the people rushed out of the room, leaving only Pearl and Phiona.  
  
"Use your orb-telekinesis to get the cake down!" Pearl said, never once taking her eyes off the giant mother cake.  
  
Phiona nodded and held out her hands. Little blue and white orbs flew from her hands and swirled around the cake, slowly pulling the giant cake towards them. "It's kinda heavy. I've never moved really heavy things before." Phiona said, as the cake wobbled in the air. The some of the orbs vanished from around the cake and it wobbled even more; one by one, the orbs began to disappear. "It's heavy and I'm getting tired!" Phiona whimpered.  
  
"Try harder!" Pearl urged.  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and Prue, who were having a conversation in the living room. "Paige? Prue? Have either of you seen the girls?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "I left Pearl in her room after the wedding. But about five minutes ago I went to check on her and she wasn't there." Paige said, as she took a sip of her white wine. Paige had her nails perfectly manicured in lavender, with little purple lilac flowers on them. She wore a lavender skirt and blouse, with purple lilacs all over them. The skirt went down to her knees. Her shoes were white granny boots with lavender, ribbons, for the shoe laces. She wore dark pink lipstick and pink blush. Her dark brown, almost black, hair hung down over her shoulders.  
  
"I thought I saw a glimpse of them running towards the kitchen, a few minutes ago." Prue said. Prue had let her long, raven black, wavy hair, hang down. She wore a casual baby blue dress that went slightly past her knees. She had on light blue, satin heels. Her nails were also done, especially for the wedding. They were light blue with a little white rose in the center of each nail. Her lips were reddish-pink color and she had no blush on.  
  
"The kitchen? What could they possi...." Piper began, but her voice trailed off. 'The cake! Oh no, those girls are addicted to cake!' Piper thought. "The cake! Hurry, the kitchen, now!" Piper gasped.  
  
Paige set down her wine glass and immediatly stood up.  
  
Piper, followed by Paige and Prue, dashed through the room to the kitchen.  
  
As Piper entered the kitchen, to her horror, she saw the last few orbs disappear from around the cake; then the cake came crashing to the floor. Piper, with almost lightning speed, raised her hands and froze the cake; inches from the floor.  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" Paige scolded.  
  
Pearl and Phiona made pouty lips. "We just wanted some cake...." Pearl and Phiona mumbled in unison.  
  
"Cake!" Paige called. In a swirl of orbs the cake disappeared from it's frozen spot near the floor and orbed in, back in it's original position on the table.  
  
"Well you have to ask before you get cake, you don't just use your powers to get cake!" Piper snapped. "You almost ruined Aunt Phoebe's wedding cake!" Piper added, her voice was more than angry.  
  
Pearl and Phiona's lips began to quiver. They looked as though they were about to burst into tears.  
  
Prue decided to step in. She took a step between her sisters and her nieces and then kneeled down to her nieces' eye level. "Now girls. You understand what you did was wrong, correct?" Prue asked.  
  
Pearl and Phiona nodded, a few tears escaped their eyes.  
  
"Now, now. No need for tears. I know you just wanted some cake. But you have to ask first. Plus, when we have a wedding cake, the bride and groom have to take the first bites of the cake." Prue explained. "Do you understand?" Prue asked.  
  
"You mean Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole have to get some of the cake, first?" Pearl asked.  
  
Prue nodded. "Now, I think it will be okay if you have some cake, after the bride and groom have some. But you have to promise to never do this again, okay?" Prue asked.  
  
Pearl and Phiona nodded.  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Pearl said. Then she made a cross over her heart with her finger and pointed to her eye.  
  
"Me too!" Phiona agreed. She then tried to copy her cousin's motions, but accidently got them backwards. She poked her heart and crossed her eye.  
  
Pearl started to giggle, but quickly stopped, as she noticed Paige's not so happy face.  
  
Prue had to smile, her nieces were just too adorable. They often got into a lot of trouble, being the little witch-whitelighter-mortals that they were, but they were still adorable. Prue opened her arms. "Now, come give me a hug!" Prue said.  
  
Pearl and Phiona grinned, then ran into their Aunt Prue's arms, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Auntie Prue!" Pearl and Phiona exclaimed, in unison.  
  
Moments later Prue let the girls go. "Now I want you to do one more thing for me." Prue said.  
  
"Yes?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Go give each of your mommies a hug too." Prue said. She looked each girl in the eyes.  
  
Pearl nodded and walked up to Paige. She opened her arms.  
  
Paige smiled and knelt down next to Pearl and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted some cake." Pearl apologized.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know, it's okay. I shouldn't have snapped. I just got upset. I love you lots!" Paige replied.  
  
Pearl smiled. "I love you lots too, mommy!" Pearl replied.  
  
Phiona slowly walked up to Piper. "Mommy...I weal sowwy." Phiona mumbled.  
  
Piper bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay, baby, it's okay." Piper said, as she hugged Phiona. "I'm sorry too." Piper apologized.  
  
"I wuv you!" Phiona whispered.  
  
"I love you too, baby." Piper responded.  
  
Prue stood up. "Now girls, run out there and find Aunt Phoebe. Ask her when we can have some of that yummy cake!" Prue said, with a grin.  
  
Pearl and Phiona smiled, then took hands. "Okay!" The girls said in unison, as they bolted out the door.  
  
"Thanks Prue." Piper and Paige said in unison.  
  
"No problem, I think being an aunt is probably easier than being the mom." Prue replied.  
  
"But you'll make a great mom someday." Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, after all, you were a great mom to Phoebe and I." Piper added.  
  
Prue smiled. "Thanks you two." Prue said, with a new sense of pride.  
  
The three sisters shared a triple hug for a moment and then heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh, that's probably Phoebe and Cole." Piper said.  
  
"And the rest of the wedding." Paige added. She still didn't quite trust Cole, but had accepted the fact that he and Phoebe weren't breaking up any time soon, especially since Phoebe was now pregnant with Cole's child. Prue, too, was the same way.  
  
The doors opened up and Phoebe walked in, followed by many other people from the wedding. "So, I hear the girls want cake?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah...really want cake." Paige replied.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Then let's give it to them!" Phoebe said. "Hey Cole, it's time to cut the cake!" Phoebe called.  
  
Cole walked into the room and stood next to Phoebe. He waited as the rest of the guests gathered in the kitchen and then he took Phoebe's hand.  
  
Together Phoebe and Cole cut the first slice of cake and each took a small piece. They linked arms and fed each other a piece of cake.  
  
A roar of clapping filled the room, with a few woo hoos, yays, and congrats.  
  
Phoebe took her plate, fork, and piece of cake and walked out into the living room, followed closely by Cole, with his own plate, fork, and piece of cake.  
  
Pearl and Phiona rushed up to Piper and Phoebe. "Now can we have some cake?!" Pearl and Phiona begged, in unison.  
  
Prue nodded. "Just a moment, girls, I'll get it for you." Prue answered. She walked over to the cake and grabbed 2 plates. She carefully cut out to slices of cake and placed a slice on each plate. Then handed each girl a plate.  
  
Phiona looked down at the plate and frowned. Then the she looked up at the table and saw the plastic forks. She held out her hand and orbs shot from her palm. The orbs surrounded 2 forks and pulled them to her. She grabbed one fork out of the air.  
  
"Pearl, da fork." Phiona said.  
  
Pearl nodded and grabbed the fork from the air, then watched the orbs disappear. "Thanks." Pearl said, as she dug into her first bite of cake.  
  
Piper frowned. "Phiona, powers?" Piper questioned.  
  
Phiona blushed. "Ooops?" Phiona asked, innocently.  
  
Prue patted Piper on the shoulder and shook her head. "Lighten up and thank God, that it was only forks." Prue said.  
  
Piper nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. 'Magical children are so much work...But I guess in the end, it is all worth it.' Piper thought. "So, when do we get our cake?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige smirked. "Yeah, I'm craving cake here!" Paige said, in a playful tone.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and returned to the cake. She sliced 3 more pieces of cake, placed them on 3 different plates, grabbed 3 forks, and then telekinetically sent a plate to Piper and Paige. "If we can't beat 'em, then join 'em!" Prue said. Then she took a bite of her cake.  
  
Pearl and Phiona burst out the door of the kitchen with their plates of cake, probably to go find some other kind of trouble to get themselves into.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Come on, let's go." Prue said, as she lead Piper and Paige out the door.  
  
As Prue, Piper, and Paige reached the living room there is a crackling of electricity and a demon appears.  
  
The demon has a kind of blue skin and purple markings on his body. His eyes are like small slits and they are deep purple. Electricity forms in his hands and he scans the room, spotting Phiona. He lets a bolt of energy from his palm which wraps around Phiona and jolts electricity through her. But the energy doesn't disappear. It acts like a rope and then he pulls her to him, all the while shocking her.  
  
Piper screams. "No! Let her go!" Piper yelled. She flicked her wrists, in an attempt to explode the creature, but it only wounds him. Piper raises her hands again, this time trying to freeze the creature. He seems to freeze for a moment and then breaks out of the freeze.  
  
As he finally grabs Phiona with his hands, he shocks her one more time, making her black out. Then he disappears with Phiona, in the same crackle of energy in which he came. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Get A Life Force

A/N: This is a play on the all too common phrase, "get a life."

**P3Halliwell329**: Okay, last chapter for the sequel tonight. ;) Besides, it isn't like I have much of a "life" anyway. :rolls eyes: Don't worry, this will get better in the next chapter...

_**Family Affair**_

**_Chapter 2: Get A Life Force_**

"No! My baby!" Piper cried out. Tears began to stream from her face. "We..we have to get her back!" Piper cried.

Prue rushed to Piper's side. "Piper, we will, I promise!" Prue said, as she hugged her little sister.

Paige looked over at Penny and Patty. "Mom, Grams...Can you watch Pearl while we got after the demon that took Phiona?" Paige asked.

Penny nodded. "Of course." Penny replied.

"Pearl?" Patty called.

Pearl was still staring at the spot where Phiona had disappeared. "Grandma Patty, we have to go find cousin Phiona..." Pearl said, not once looking away from the spot.

"Pearl, that's what your mommy and aunts are going to do." Patty said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll go look at potion recipes?" She suggested.

"No...I want to go help get Phiona back." Pearl muttered.

"Pearl, no. We have to go find her, alone." Paige interjected.

The little girl seemed very agitated. "No! I want to help!" Pearl yelled. A ball of glowing white light, appeared in her hand. Pearl threw it at the floor.

"Whoa!" Prue yelled. She flicked her wrist and sent the front doors flying open.

"Light ball!" Paige called. The ball of light orbed out, before it could hit the floor, and orbed in, outside. It exploded in mid air, but no damage was caused. "Pearl!" Paige shouted. "Go to your room, now!" Paige scolded.

"No!" Pearl spoke, in a stern tone.

_Oh..this is not good..._ Prue thought, as she watched the growing battle between mother and child.

Paige orbed out.

Pearl knew what her mother was up to, but didn't know when she'd strike. Suddenly she saw orbs appear next to her and before she had a chance to run, Paige appeared.

Paige grabbed Pearl's arm and orbed them out.

----

Paige orbed Pearl into Pearl's bedroom. Paige quickly orbed out again.

Paige orbed in, outside Pearl's door.

Pearl was running towards the door when she saw her mother orb in.

"Door!" Paige yelled. The door orbed out and then orbed in, shut.

Pearl reached the door just as it orbed in, shut in her face.

"With the power of a Charmed One, I place a magic lock upon this room, that only by me, may be undone; we may enter, she must stay, within thy lock, she must remain!" Paige recited. A bright, purple light surrounded Pearl's room and then vanished. Paige orbed out.

Pearl opened the door and went to run out, but was shoved back, and landed on the floor. "No!" Pearl yelled. A white ball of light appeared in her hand and she hurled it at the shield. There was a loud bang, but the shield was still there.

----

Paige orbed in. "I locked her, magically, in her room." Paige informed everyone. She turned to Piper. "Now, for Phiona...We should check the Book of Shadows." Paige said. Paige orbed out.

----

Paige orbed in, next to the Book of Shadows. She picked it up and orbed out.

----

Paige orbed in, with the book in her hands. "Demon who took Phiona!" Paige shouted. In a swirl of orbs the book vanished and moments later, it orbed back in, in Paige's arms. She looked at the page. "'Electros. A high level demon who captures young witches and feeds off their life energy.' He has power of electricity and every time he sucks the energy, life force, of a witch he becomes more powerful." Paige said, as she held up the book for everyone to see.

"How do we find her?" Piper asked, as she wiped her eyes with a tissue, that Prue had given her.

"It says that he frequently spends his time in places with massive amounts of electrical energy...Above ground." Paige said.

"Then, we can have Leo or you sense for her?" Piper asked.

"No, we'll need to scry. He uses his power of electricity to make electrical fields that block out 'human, magical radar'. Meaning since we have actual powers that can sense her, it won't work, but the scrying crystal will." Paige explained.

Phoebe turned to Cole. "Can you go get the scrying crystal?" She asked. "It's in the attic, on one of the shelves." She explained.

Cole nodded. "Of course." He said, then he shimmered out.

Phoebe looked around the room. There weren't many people at her wedding, but all of them knew of her magic. They would have to leave though, except her father of course. Phoebe walked over to Victor Bennett, her father, who is mortal. "Dad...I have to ask you a favor." Phoebe said.

"Yes, anything." Victor replied.

"Can you usher everyone out of the Manor? We can't continue the wedding with Phiona missing." Phoebe said.

Victor nodded. "Yes, of course, it it'll help get Phiona back." Victor said, as he walked away to go help everyone leave.

Phoebe walked back over to her sisters.

Cole shimmered in with the map and scrying crystal.

"Piper needs to do the scrying, since it is her daughter, that way it'll work better." Prue said. She telekinetically pulled the map from Cole's hands and sent it to the living room table. Prue walked Piper into the living room and sat her down on the sofa, in front of the map.

Cole walked over to Piper and handed her the scrying crystal.

Piper held the crystal over the map and watched it spin around.

"Is there a vanquishing spell or potion?" Prue asked, as she looked at Paige.

"Yeah, a spell." Paige said.

----

Phiona's eyes fluttered open. Her body ached and she couldn't move her hands, which was the only way she could active her power. _Oh no...Where am I?_ Phiona thought, as she looked around the room. At first everything seemed really blurry and then it began to clear up. She saw a huge demon, the one that had taken her. She gulped.

The demon noticed that Phiona was awake. He held open his palms and sent more streams of energy into the air. It hit a neon yellow shield around them and the energy began to make a sickening, crackle. Then he turned to Phiona. "You're energetic life force will be mine!" He said, coldly.

----

The crystal landed on the map. "It landed!" Piper exclaimed. She looked down at the map. "It's the power plant down town! Does anyone know where that is?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded. "I do, I've been there a few times." Cole said. He held out his hands. "Make a circle and I can shimmer you there." He said.

Phoebe immediately took Cole's hand.

Piper stood up and took Cole's other hand. "Come on!" Piper said, as she stared at Prue and Paige.

Prue and Paige reluctantly joined the circle.

Cole shimmered them out.

----

Cole shimmered everyone into a small room within the power plant.

Piper could hear small cries and screams. "Phiona!" Piper said. Piper ran to the door, leading out of the room, and the screams grew louder. She turned and ran down the left of the hall and the screams seemed to grow quieter. "To the right!" Piper yelled, as she raced back down the hall, in the opposite direction.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige raced out of the room after her.

Cole shimmered out, to go find Leo, in case Phiona needed healing.

Piper strained to listen for her daughter's screams. "Phiona!" Piper yelled out.

Prue rushed up behind Piper. "No, if the demon hears you, he might hurt her even more!" Prue scolded, in a hushed tone.

Phiona wiggled with all her might to try and get away, but nothing worked. Then she heard Piper's voice. "Mommy!" She yelled.

The demon had heard Piper as well. "No!" He said, as he turned and began to walk to Phiona.

"Mommy help!" Phiona screamed. "Auntie Prue!" Phiona cried out. She shivered as the demon came closer to her.

Piper could clearly hear her daughter now. She ran into a hall with four doors. "Phiona!" Piper yelled, forgetting Prue's warning.

"Mommy!" Phiona cried out, again.

Piper ran to the door where she heard the cry coming from and flicked her wrists, exploding the door. Piper rushed in. Her eyes became wide as she saw her daughter tied to a metal pole and a huge, shield of neon yellow energy surrounding her daughter and the demon. Piper flicked her wrists, trying to explode the shield. Her blast hit the shield and then bounced back. Bolts of electricity shot from the shield and into Piper, sending her crashing into the wall, just as her sisters entered.

Paige orbed out and then her orbs hit the shield. The shield sent a powerful blast of electricity through Paige's orbs and then her orbs hit the wall, Paige appeared on the ground; unconscious.

Phoebe tried to channel the demon's emotions but the electrical shield wouldn't allow her power to work!

The demon held out his palm and shot a powerful bolt of electricity at Phiona, enough to kill her with one hit!

**_TO BE CONTIUNUED..._**

A/N: BTW, please tell me what you thought of the finale of, _Charmed At Last_, for those of you who read it.


	3. You Move Me

A/N: It's great to know you liked the finale of, "Charmed At Last", and I'm glad to know you want more of this story. :-D  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 3: You Move Me  
  
Prue couldn't let this happen. Her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared and went running at the energy shield, as she touched it, she faded away.  
  
Real Prue awoke. "It didn't work!" Prue said. She saw the bolt of energy inches from her niece's tiny body. Prue ran to the energy shield and to her surprise, she went right through it, the demon, and the bolt. She landed in front of Phiona and held up her hand, telekinetically sending the bolt back at the demon. The bolt hit the demon and Prue watched him shake with pain. The energy shield faltered and Prue waved her hand, telekinetically pulling off the binds around Phiona's hands. She picked Phiona up and rushed to Paige.  
  
The demon created an energy ball and hurled it at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe started to levitate into the air and then she shimmered out, just missing the energy ball. Phoebe then shimmered back in. "That was new..." Phoebe said, as she placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe.  
  
Leo orbed in next to Prue, who was holding Phiona, and unconscious Paige. Leo grabbed Prue's hand and Paige's hand. Then he orbed the 4 of them out.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. "Look out!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Piper got up from her place on the floor and waved her hands, freezing 3 energy balls that were flying at her. She ran to Phoebe.  
  
"Shimmer us home!" Phoebe said, as she grabbed Cole and Piper's hands.  
  
Cole immediatly shimmered them out.  
  
Leo placed his hands over Paige and a golden light glowed from his palms. Minutes later Paige was healed.  
  
Paige looked up. "Thanks Leo." Paige said. "Wait! Is Phiona okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine, Leo already healed her." Prue said, as she held up her niece.  
  
Cole shimmered Phoebe and Piper in. "They'll be here any minute!" Cole said.  
  
"Get the spell!" Phoebe called.  
  
"Book of Shadows!" Paige yelled. The book, that was already opened to the page, orbed out. Moments later it orbed in, in Paige's hands.  
  
There was a crackle of electricity and the demon appeared. He hurled an energy ball at Prue.  
  
Prue shoved Phiona away from her, having no time to hold out her hands, braced herself for the impact. But then the energy ball went right through her body and smashed into the chair, behind her. Prue looked up in astonishment.  
  
"What was..." Piper began but cut herself off. "Later, the spell, now!" Piper said.  
  
"With the Power of Four and the energy within the Charmed Ones, may you wicked life be over and done!" Paige yelled.  
  
Paige set the book on the floor and orbed next to Prue, grabbing her hand, and orbing herself and Prue next to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
The four sisters took hands. "With the Power of Four and the energy within the Charmed Ones, may you wicked life be over and done! With the Power of Four and the energy within the Charmed Ones, may you wicked life be over and done! With the Power of Four and the energy within the Charmed Ones, may you wicked life be over and done! With the Power of Four and the energy within the Charmed Ones, may you wicked life be over and done!" The Charmed Ones chanted.  
  
There was a loud crackle of energy and then the demon exploded, into a powerful vanquish.  
  
Piper ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Phiona! Are you okay, baby?" Piper asked.  
  
Phiona hugged Piper tightly. "Yeah..But mommy, I was so scawed!" Phiona cried.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here now, don't worry, everyone is together now." Piper said.  
  
Victor walked into the room and saw Phiona on the sofa. Victor walked over to his granddaughter and hugged her. "Phiona! I'm so happy to see you!" Victor exclaimed.  
  
"Gwandpa Victow!" Phiona squeeled with delight, as she hugged her grandfather.  
  
Victor smiled. "I'm happy to see you too." He whispered.  
  
"Where Pearl?" Phiona asked.  
  
"Up stairs...I'll go get her.." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, by Pearl's door. She mumbled the reversal of the spell to herself and walked into the room. She noticed Pearl was sleeping on her bed. She walked over to the bed and gently shook Pearl awake.  
  
Pearl's eyes opened and she glared at Paige.  
  
"Phiona wants to see you...She's back, safe and sound." Paige said.  
  
Phiona continued to glare. "Take me to her." Pearl said.  
  
Paige sighed and took Pearl's hand, orbing them out.  
  
Paige orbed in, holding Pearl's hand, by the sofa.  
  
"Pearl!" Phiona screamed. She hopped off the couched and hugged her cousin. "I was so scawed! I wanted you to be wif me!" Phiona said; as tears of happiness, out of the joy of being home, spilled from her eyes.  
  
Pearl patted Phiona's back. "I'm glad you're back..." Pearl said.  
  
Penny and Patty walked into the room.  
  
"Girls..." Penny said. "We must go now." Penny said.  
  
Patty sadly nodded. "Since Phiona is back, safely, now. Goodbye my darlings. Goodbye Pearl and Phiona." Patty said.  
  
"Bye Grandma Patty!" Pearl and Phiona yelled, in unison.  
  
Penny and Patty disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned to Prue.  
  
Prue blushed. "What?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"What was that funky...thing you did?" Piper asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Whatcha talkin' about?" Prue asked, as if she hadn't the slightest idea.  
  
Phoebe locked eyes with Prue. "Where you literally went through that energy ball! And then energy field, the demon, and the energy bolt!" Phoebe said, also placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Prue backed away. "I umm...I don't know..." Prue said.  
  
"You aren't...pregnant...are you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Prue shot back. "I think it was..umm...maybe...a new power?" Prue suggested. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Manor Sweet Manor

A/N: Sorry for the really late update, but my computer wasn't working, so I couldn't get online.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 4: Manor Sweet Manor  
  
Leo nodded. "It would be called phasing." Leo said.  
  
"But how does that have anything to do with her other powers?" Piper asked.  
  
"It doesn't make sense." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige thought for a second. "Yeah it does, it makes perfect sense!" Paige said.  
  
"How do you figure?" Piper asked. "Prue moves things with her mind, she doesn't walk through walls!" Piper countered.  
  
"Simple! She has telekinesis which allows her to move objects with her mind, then astral projection which allows her to move herself to different places with her mind, and now this phasing which allows her to move herself through things with her mind!" Paige said.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.  
  
Piper glared at Prue. "How come you always have to get the really useful powers?" Piper asked, rhetorically.  
  
Prue shrugged. "Because...destiny loves me more?" Prue questioned.  
  
Piper glared and pretended to blow Prue up. "See, what good is freezing if I can't freeze my sisters?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige laughed. "Oh, you wouldn't even if ya could, you just love us too much." Paige said, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Phoebe looked out the window. "It's getting late...I'm going to head off to..." Before Phoebe was finished, she shimmered out.  
  
Cole looked at spot where his new bride had just stood.  
  
"Looks like we know what power your daughter already has." Piper said.  
  
"Bed!" Phoebe's voice bellowed from upstairs. "But I guess I'm already there, so good night!" Phoebe yelled, from up stairs.  
  
Cole looked at the rest of them. "I'm going to go join her." He said, then he shimmered out as well.  
  
Victor turned to Piper. "Well, I have a hotel room rented, so I'm going to head back there tonight. Okay?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded. "Bye, love you dad!" Piper said, as she waved him a goodbye.  
  
Victor walked out of the house.  
  
Paige looked at her wathc, it was 7:30 P.M. "Pearl, it is past your bed time. So let's go. Spit spot!" Paige said, as she pointed to the stairs.  
  
Pearl and Phiona took hands and ran up stairs, to their rooms.  
  
Leo looked at Piper picked her up, in his arms. "Shall we?" Leo asked, as he looked into Piper's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh, of course." Piper answered.  
  
Leo then orbed himself and Piper out.  
  
"Are you going too?" Prue asked, looking at Paige.  
  
"Nah. Glenn should be home at eight. I'll just wait for him." Paige said, as she plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Well, I'm going." Prue said, as she walked up the stairs. "Good night, Paige." Prue called.  
  
"Ditto!" Paige called back, as she watched Prue disappear up stairs. She grabbed the Book of Shadows and orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed into the attic and placed the book back on it's stand. "Good book." Paige whispered, as she shut the cover, then she orbed out again.  
  
Paige orbed back in, on the sofa. She looked around the room and spotted a magazine on the other side of the room. "Magazine!" Paige called. The magazine orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hands. She opened it up and began to read.  
  
*****3 Hours Later*****  
  
Pearl stared at her clock and then the number finally changed. It was now 10:30 P.M. She quietly got out of bed, grabbed a purple flashlight from the floor, and snuck out of her room. As she walked over to her cousin's room, she saw Phiona poke her head out. "Ready?" Pearl asked, in a hushed tone.  
  
"Mhmm." Phiona mumbled back. She held up her light pink blanket with a dark pink Triquetra stitched on the center and a dark pink, P, stitched in the corner.  
  
The two girls tiptoed down the hall to the attic.  
  
Pearl turned on her flashlight and shined it around the room. She spotted the Book of Shadows. "Get the book!" Pearl whispered, to Phiona.  
  
Phiona held out her hands and orbs shot from her palms; they swirled around the Book of Shadows and then lifted it off the stand, and slowly carried it to the floor. Then the orbs vanished.  
  
Pearl and Phiona knelt down next to the book and began flipping through the pages. They came to a colorful page.  
  
"Coowl..." Phiona said.  
  
Pearl began to mumbled the words to herself.  
  
Suddenly white lights swirled around Pearl and Phiona and then they vanished.  
  
Another swirl of white lights appeared, then Pearl and Phiona appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. But this time the book was back on the stand and sunlight was shinning through the stained glass windows.  
  
Phiona turned to Pearl. "Uh oh..." She mumbled. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. The Manor Is Where The Heart Is

A/N: Just to make things clear, no, Prue is not pregnant....not yet, anyway.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 5: The Manor Is Where The Heart Is  
  
Pearl and Phiona looked around the room. It looked different, but the same, at the same time. Then they heard footsteps and watched the door swing open. 3 woman stood staring at them.  
  
"Who they are?" Phiona whispered to Pearl.  
  
"I don't know..." Pearl whispered back.  
  
One woman had shoulder length, raven black hair, and bright blue eyes. She stood in front of the other two women.  
  
The second woman had straight, light brown hair that went half-way down her back, bangs, and big brown eyes.  
  
The third woman had short, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She also had a nice tan. "Who are they?" The third woman whispered to first woman.  
  
"I don't know..." The first woman whispered to the third woman.  
  
Pearl stared at their faces. They looked so familiar and suddenly it hit her! "Auntie Prue?" Pearl asked.  
  
The first woman stepped back. "'Auntie Prue'?" She questioned in confusion. "Who are you?" The first woman asked.  
  
"Don't you remember us? I'm Pearl! Your niece!" Pearl said.  
  
Phiona studied the 3 women's faces. "Pearl! You right! It is Auntie Prue, Auntie Phoebe, and mommy!" Phiona said.  
  
Pearl rolled her eyes. "Duh! I already know that!" Pearl said, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"But what 'bout Auntie Paige?" Phiona asked. "And why do you wook not da same?" Phiona asked, as she stared at the 3 women.  
  
The second woman noticed Phiona's pink blanket. "Prue, look, the Triquetra!" She announced, as she pointed to the dark pink Triquetra on the blanket. "And a, 'P', in the corner!" She added.  
  
"What?" The first woman asked.  
  
The second woman pointed to Phiona. "Look at her blanket, Prue!" She repeated.  
  
The first woman looked at Phiona and then at the blanket. "Oh my God, Piper, that is the Triqutra!" She said. She held out her hand and telekinetically pulled the blanket into her hands.  
  
Phiona looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I want my bwanket back, Auntie Prue!" Phiona whimpered. She held out her hands, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Phiona muttered, looking shocked. She waved her hands again and still nothing. "Pearl...My powers isn't working." Phiona said.  
  
"Aren't working." Pearl corrected. Then she held up her hand and tried to make a glowing ball of light. "Oh no..mine too..." Pearl muttered.  
  
*****9½ Hours Later*****  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen and waved her hand, telekinetically pouring herself a cup of coffee, the official Halliwell drink. Prue waved her hand again, putting a few teaspoons of sugar and some milk into her cup. Then she smiled and waved her hand, telekinetically pulling the cup to herself.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were already in the kitchen. They were each sitting quietly at the table and watched Prue use her powers to make her coffee.  
  
Piper was contently sipping on a cup of coffee, as was Paige.  
  
Phoebe was pouting because she couldn't have coffee while she was pregnant.  
  
Prue lifted the cup to her lips, closed her eyes, and was about to take a drink when she heard a crash. Her eyes flew open and she saw her coffee cup broken on the floor, in front of her. "What the..." Prue began, but before she could finish, she remembered her new power. "Oh crap!" Prue cursed.  
  
Piper smirked. "Hey, maybe I like my powers after all..." Piper said.  
  
Paige snickered to herself. "Sorry Prue...But ya have to admit...it was funny for me..." She said. "Spilt coffee." Paige called. The coffee on the floor orbed out and then orbed in, in the sink.  
  
Prue waved her hand and sent the broken pieces of cup floating into the trashcan. Prue walked over to the table and sat down. "Some how I just don't feel like coff...." Before Prue could finish, she landed with a thud, on the floor. "Ow..." Prue said, as she stood up.  
  
Phoebe burst into giggles. "Oh hell! That was funny, right through the chair!" Phoebe cackled.  
  
"You are a wicked witch!" Prue said, as she rubbed her leg.  
  
Phoebe smirked. "I know, but can ya really blame me?" Phoebe asked, as she did a pose.  
  
"No, not really, green skinned wart nose, wicked witch of the west." Prue said, with a smirk.  
  
Phoebe glared, stood up, and playfully went to punch Prue in the arm. But Phoebe's hand went right through Prue and she fell to the floor. "Ouch..." Phoebe moaned, as she stood up.  
  
This time Prue burst into giggles. "Oh hell! The was funny, right through me!" Prue cackled.  
  
"Now look who's the wicked witch." Phoebe said, as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"And have you throw back my own wicked witch comment, at me?" Prue asked. "Nooooo waaay!" Prue said.  
  
Phoebe made a pouty face. "How rude!" She declared.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Where are Pearl and Phiona?!" Leo asked, with an urgent tone.  
  
"Sleeping, in their rooms." Paige and Piper said, in unison.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I just checked, they aren't there. Or in the livng room, our rooms, the sun rooms, or in here." Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no!" Paige said. She closed her eyes, trying to sense her daughter. Moments later Paige's eyes opened. "I can't sense them anywhere!" Paige said.  
  
"Book of Shadows." Phoebe said. She felt a strange sensation. "Whoa...." Phoebe said, as she shimmered out.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at each other and then raced out of the kitchen.  
  
Then Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe shimmered into the attic and looked around.  
  
Paige orbed in. "The book!" Paige said, as she pointed to the Book of Shadows. "It's...opened to a traveling back in time spell!" Paige said. She noticed Pearl's purple flashlight on the floor next to the book. "Oh no!" Paige said, as she watched Prue and Piper enter the room.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"The girls! I think they read the traveling back in time spell!" Paige said, as she pointed to the book.  
  
Piper's eyes became huge. "No!" Piper said. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. Visions From The Past

A/N: Again, I apologize for the later update, I haven't had time. So to make it up, I'm giving you 4 chapters again. ;) (Don't be too mad at me, please....)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 6: Visions From The Past  
  
The black haired, blue eyed, woman was sitting in the living room of the Halliwell Manor with the other two women, Pearl, and Phiona. "And so we have another sister?" Young Prue asked, for clarification.  
  
"Mhmm. Dat be my Auntie Paige. She be half whitelighter, wike me." Phiona explained.  
  
"And whitelighters are what again?" Young Piper asked.  
  
At that moments there was a knock at the Manor door.  
  
"I'll be right back." Young Piper said, as she walked to the door. She quickly opened it to find a smiling blonde man standing there. "Leo!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could make it...the sink has been plugged and we just can't fix it.." She said.  
  
Young Leo smiled and walked in.  
  
"Daddy!" Phiona called out. She ran to his side and hugged his leg.  
  
Young Leo looked down at the small girl and looked confused. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
A puzzled look crossed Phiona's face. "Phiona...Duh!" She replied. "Hey, go ask The Elders where Auntie Paige is." She suggested.  
  
Young Leo stepped away. 'How does she know about The Elders?' He mentally asked himself. "I ummm....who are 'The Elders'?" Young Leo asked, as if he didn't know a thing.  
  
"Come on Uncle Leo, you know who The Elders are. They're your bosses. Now orb up and ask where mommy is, please?" Pearl asked, in a sweet tone.  
  
Phoebe picked up the Book of Shadows and as she was placing it back on the stand she felt a surge of energy rush through her, she was going to have a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phiona held out her hands and orbs shot from her palms; they swirled around the Book of Shadows and then lifted it off the stand, and slowly carried it to the floor. Then the orbs vanished.  
  
Pearl and Phiona knelt down next to the book and began flipping through the pages. They came to a colorful page.  
  
"Coowl..." Phiona said.  
  
Pearl began to mumbled the words to herself.  
  
Suddenly white lights swirled around Pearl and Phiona and then they vanished.  
  
Another swirl of white lights appeared, then Pearl and Phiona appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. But this time the book was back on the stand and sunlight was shinning through the stained glass windows.  
  
Phiona turned to Pearl. "Uh oh..." She mumbled.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper and Paige. "I umm..." Phoebe mumbled, as she removed her hands from the book. "The girls did, in fact, go back in time...." Phoebe said. She looked at Prue and Piper. "To our time! Just after we'd become the Charmed Ones..." Phoebe stated.  
  
Prue covered her mouth. "Oh no! What if they change history?!" Prue said, in alarm.  
  
"If they've found us...or we've found them...then they already have..." Phoebe said.  
  
"He have to go back after them." Paige said.  
  
"But we'd need their exact words of the spell, because it can take us to different points in time..." Piper pointed out.  
  
Phoebe held up her hand. "No worries. I had a premonition of them saying the spell, so I know it. But we'll need Leo, too." Phoebe said.  
  
"Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because, we'll have to throw some memory dust on anyone they've talked to." Phoebe said.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Did you find them?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...they went back in time...to when Prue, Phoebe, and I were just learning how to be witches. We're going to follow them, but we need you, for the memory dust." Piper explained.  
  
Leo nodded. "Good thinking." He complimented.  
  
"Well, actually, it was Phoebe who thought of it." Piper said.  
  
Leo smiled at Phoebe. "Well in that case, great work." He said.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Thanks." She said, with a grin. "Now, hands please." Phoebe said, as she held out her hands.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo formed a circle.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and began to recite the spell.  
  
White lights surrounded the group and they vanished.  
  
Moments later a swirl of white lights appeared and so did Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo; in the attic of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Piper stepped forward and could hear talking down stairs. "Oh...that isn't good..." Piper said, as she walked out of the attic. She walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well come on!" Paige said, as she waved her hand for them to follow. Paige walked out of the room after Piper.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Leo looked at each other; exchanging looks, and then followed Piper and Paige.  
  
Piper walked into the livng room.  
  
"Come on, stop playing around, Uncle Leo! You know who The Elders are!" Pearl accused.  
  
Paige walked up behind Piper, hearing Pearl's last comment. "Pearl! Come here right now!" Paige scolded.  
  
Pearl turned around to see Paige and the Piper that she'd grown to know. "Mommy!" Pearl squealed. She ran into her mother's arms.  
  
Young Prue turned to Piper and Paige. "Are you...from the future?" She asked, with a sudden burst of curioisty.  
  
Piper nodded. "Our future." She said.  
  
Young Piper stood up. "And she is my..your...our daughter?" She asked, looking at Piper, while pointing to Phiona.  
  
Piper smiled. "Mhmm...A very special little girl that I promise you'll love!" Piper said, as she kneeled down, and opened her arms. "Phiona, come to mommy!" Piper said.  
  
Phiona grinned and ran into her mother's arms. "Where did you go?" She asked, innocently; she now had her blanket back.  
  
"I think the question is where did you go?" Phoebe said, as she walked up behind Piper.  
  
Young Phoebe turned to Phoebe. "Oh! The is a wicked cool hair style!" She said.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Thanks. It does look good on us, doesn't it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Young Phoebe shrugged. "Yeah, it looks great!" She replied. Then she noticed Phoebe's stomach. "We're..." Young Phoebe's voice trailed off.  
  
Phoebe patted her stomach. "Our, first, with the man we love." Phoebe said, emphasizing the words, first with the man we love.  
  
Young Phoebe nodded, in understanding. "I see...So, he's hot then?" Young Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh, flamin'!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Prue and Leo walked in behind Paige.  
  
"Uncle Leo!" Pearl shouted.  
  
"Daddy!" Phiona cried.  
  
Young Leo looked at Leo, then to Piper, Young Piper, and back to Leo. "We are?" He asked.  
  
"For a while now." Leo answered.  
  
Young Prue looked at Paige. "You're our little sister?" She asked, still not believing it.  
  
"The one and only." Paige said. She looked at Leo. "Ermm..Leo...the dust.." She said.  
  
"Yeah, Paige is right, we need to be going." Prue said. "I'm sorry, but this could rewrite everything." Prue said, as she gave an apologetic look to Young Prue, Young Piper, Young Phoebe, and Young Leo.  
  
Leo stepped forward, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out a handful of dust and quickly tossed it into Young Prue, Young Piper, Young Phoebe, and Young Leo's faces. "Nothing happened here today. You will go to bed and when you wake up, none of this will have happened." Leo said, as he placed the pouch back in his pocket.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Pearl, and Phiona created a circle.  
  
Phoebe chanted the reversal spell and in a swirl of white lights, they were gone.  
  
In another bright swirl of white lights, the group appeared in the living room of the current Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Looks like we're home sweet home and nothing has changed." Leo said.  
  
Piper smiled. "Good, because I like things the way they are right now." She said, as she scooped her daughter up from the floor.  
  
"I guess the Manor is where the heart is?" Paige said.  
  
Prue laughed. "Guess so." Prue agreed.  
  
Paige looked down at the floor and saw Pearl beginning to rock back and fourth, showing that she was pretty tired. "Looks like you need a nap." Paige said. She picked her daughter up. "Expecially after being up all night." Paige whispered. "I'll be right back." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in, with a very tired Pearl, in her arms. "Covers.." Paige whispered, as she looked at the bed. The covers on the bed instantly turned to orbs and vanished, moments later they orbed in, leaving a space to put the sleepy child. Paige gently laid Pearl onto the bed and slightly fluffed the sides of her pillow. Then she grabbed the covers and tucked Pearl in. "Sleep tight sweetie." Paige said, she gently kissed Pearl's head. Then she orbed out.  
  
Pearl squirmed around in a sleepy state in her bed and finally curled up, in the fetal position, facing the wall. A deep breath of air escaped her mouth and she finally settled down.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
"Pearl? Are you there?" A bone chilling voice called out.  
  
Pearl shivered. She looked around her and all she could see was black.  
  
"Pearl? Are you there? Pearl?" The voice called again, a little louder, but with the same chilling tone.  
  
Pearl stepped back and tried to ignore the voice.  
  
"Pearl?!" The voice screamed.  
  
Pearl jumped back and began to whimper. "Wh..who are you?" She whispered.  
  
The voice let out a cackle. "Someone you'll never escape!" The voice called out, in it's chilling tone.  
  
Pearl began to feel hot, droplets of something hit her face. 'Tears?' She thought. 'No, I am not crying.' Pearl thought again. She then felt the hot, wet droplets on her arms and felt them roll down to her hands. Soon the droplets were coming down faster and faster, she had no control over it. She was being covered in the droplets. It was almost like rain, but warm, and thick. She couldn't see anything through, it was too dark. She cringed. "Mommy!" She cried out, into the darkness.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
Pearl squirmed in her bed and she was covered in thick, crimson red blood. Every moment, more and more droplets of blood appeared on her. "Mommy!" She cried out in her sleep. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. Nightmare On Prescott Street

A/N: Ohhhh....I bet you're just screaming to know more. lol Well, read on, read on!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 7: Nightmare On Prescott Street  
  
Phoebe began to tremble with uncontroable fear. "Mommy!" Phoebe cried as, she she sunk to the floor, and curled up.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper said, as she kneeled down next to her younger sister. "Pheebs, what's wrong?!" Piper asked, in a concerned tone.  
  
Pearl's bed was now soaked in the blood as welll as herself. "Mommy!" Pearl cried out again, her voice in a weak, pathetic tone.  
  
Paige's eyes widened. "Pearl!" Paige gasped, as she orbed out.  
  
Paige orbed in and took one look at her blood soaked child. "Oh my God!" Paige screamed in pure horror. "Leo! Leo!" Paige screamed, as she grabbed Pearl from the bed.  
  
Leo orbed in and his face drained of color. He quickly placed his hands over Pearl's tiny body, but nothing happened. "Paige, she isn't hurt..." Leo said, with a look of confusion, and horror on his face.  
  
"Then, why is she covered in blood?!" Paige screamed. "Come on, baby, wake up!" Paige begged, as she shook her daughter back and fourth, gently. "Go fill the bathtub with warm water! Hurry!" Paige screamed.  
  
Leo nodded and quickly orbed out.  
  
Prue came rushing into the room, just as Leo orbed out. "Paige what's...." Prue's voice trailed off as she saw her first niece covered in thick, crimson blood. "Oh God! What happened?!" Prue gasped.  
  
"I..I don't know! Leo says that he can't heal her!" Paige said.  
  
Prue walked over to Paige and cupped Pearl's tiny, blood soaked hands in her own. "Pearl, Auntie Prue's here. Wake up..." She said, softly.  
  
Pearl wiggled in Paige's arms. "Mommy!" She cried out again. "Help me!" She whimpered.  
  
"It's like...she's dreaming and I can't wake her up!" Paige said.  
  
At that moment, Leo orbed back in. "It's ready..." He whispered.  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Prue, and Pearl into the bathroom. Paige carefully placed Pearl into the bathtub and the water instantly became red. She carefully washed the blood off her daughter. "Pearl, Pearl...Wake up, baby!" Paige pleaded.  
  
Prue pointed to Pearl's face. "Paige! Look! More blood and it's appearing out of nowhere!" Prue said, as she pointed to the droplets of blood that just seemed to be just showing up.  
  
Paige took a handful of water and washed it over her daughter's face, but as soon as it was gone, more blood came.  
  
Pearl was shaking. "Help! Aunt Prue! Aunt Piper! Mommy! Aunt Phoebe!" Pearl screamed.  
  
Paige turned to Prue. "I..I don't know what to do...." She whispered.  
  
"What if...what if it is a demon that is keeping her in a dream world?" Prue suggested.  
  
"Is it possible?" Paige asked.  
  
"In our world...anything is possible..." Prue said. She stood up. "I'll go check the book." She added, as she quickly left the room.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
Pearl tried to look around but she couldn't see anything. Her face was covered in the droplets. "Who are you?" She asked again, trying to sound bold.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare...." The voice replied, with a cackle.  
  
"No, this is my dream..." Pearl answered.  
  
"Your dream? I think not...I took it from you, it's my world now. You are powerless." The voice countered.  
  
Pearl held out her hand, trying to create a ball of glowing light, but nothing happened.  
  
"Like I said, powerless..." The voice said, with a laugh.  
  
"My mommy and...." Pearl started to say.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
"....are going to find you!" Pearl's finished. She was still in her sleeping state though. "And kill you! You..you won't get away with this!" She yelled.  
  
"Pearl! Pearl, who is it? Who are you talking to?" Paige asked, as she pulled her daughter out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. She carefully watched the towel become soaked with blood, as were Pearl's clothes.  
  
Piper rushed into the bathroom. "Is she okay?!" Piper asked. She was holding a very sleepy Phiona.  
  
"No...She is like..asleep..but is constantly being covered in blood, but has no wounds...And..she keeps talking to someone." Paige replied.  
  
Prue walked up behind Piper, with the Book of Shadows in her hands. "I think I found something." Prue informed. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. Cousin To The Rescue

A/N: Awwww, even in the time of crisis, cousins never part. ::rolls eyes::  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 8: Cousin To The Rescue  
  
"What?!" Paige asked, as she rocked her daughter in her arms.  
  
Prue glanced at Piper. "Where's Phoebe?" She asked.  
  
"Leo is taking acare of her. Now, what did you find?" Piper asked.  
  
"It says there is a demon called Dreydon. He attacks within your dreams." Prue explained.  
  
"How do we stop him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Is there a vanquishing spell or potion?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "It says that a person who has a special connection with the victim must enter the dream, in fact only that person can enter the dream, and help the victim to vanquish Dreydon...." Prue's voice trailed off.  
  
"But what? I know there is a but in there." Piper said.  
  
Phiona was now wide awake, listening to everything that was wrong with her older cousin.  
  
"But our powers are useless in the dream world and the vanquish must take place within twenty-four hours, or the victim will die." Prue whispered.  
  
"Then I'll go. I'm her mother, so I must be that connection." Paige said.  
  
"But P...." Prue began to protest.  
  
"No, I have to go!" Paige said.  
  
"Is there a spell on how to enter the dream?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I guess you'll have to create one." She answered.  
  
Phiona began to cry.  
  
Piper hugged her daughter. "It'll be okay, sweetie." Piper said.  
  
"I want down. I want to be next to Pearl." Phiona said, in a stern tone.  
  
Piper looked at Prue and Paige for approval.  
  
Prue looked from Piper to Paige with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Paige slowly nodded.  
  
Piper carefully set her daughter onto the floor.  
  
Phiona walked over to Paige and grabbed Pearl's bloody hand. She paused for a moment. "Let me and my cousin be as one, in her dweam wowld, so mote it be done!" Phiona said, off the top of her head. She'd heard her aunts say many spells before and hopefully this would work. Suddenly she felt herself become really tired and slip to the floor.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper screamed.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
Phiona opened her eyes and found herself standing in darkness and felt drops of something hot, wet, and sticky hitting her. "Pearl?" She called out.  
  
Pearl stopped at the sound of her baby cousin's voice. "Phiona?" She asked. "Where....where are you?" She called out.  
  
"A second Charmed One's child?" The bone chilling voice asked, with an evil cackle. "No, you won't find each other. You'll both die, for this is my world now. You can't stop me!" The voice screamed.  
  
"Pearl?!" Phiona screamed.  
  
Pearl opened her mouth to yell back, but then her voice was gone, it had just vanished.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	9. Against All Odds

A/N: I can't wait to see your reviews, I hope y'all like these 4 chapters that I just added.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 9: Against All Odds  
  
"I have to go in after her!" Piper yelled.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No! The spell would have only worked if she was the one who was suppose to go, it won't work for anyone else!" Prue said, as she pointed to the page in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"But she's only a little girl! Not even two-years-old yet!" Piper protested.  
  
"Piper, it won't work!" Prue said.  
  
Droplets of blood were now appearing on both girls.  
  
"Get more towels!" Paige said, as she kneeled down next to her daughter and niece.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
"Pearl, dis is youw dweam! You can do anyting in a dweam!" Phiona yelled out. She then felt her voice fading away.  
  
"Why you little...." The chilling voice trailed off. "Silence. You won't be talking anymore. You're powerless, both of you, you can't win!" The voice cackled.  
  
Pearl looked at her hands. She couldn't talk, but she had heard her cousin. This was her dream, her world, where anything was possible. She just had to believe. She closed her eyes, remembering some of the things she'd done in her favorite dreams. Then she imagined her mother, Paige. 'I got it!' She thought, with a grin. 'Phiona! Phiona! Phiona! Phiona!" Pearl thought, as she concentrated with all her might.  
  
Phiona felt herself orbing out, like she'd done many times with her daddy or her Aunt Paige. 'But they are not here and I cannot orb....' Phiona thought. She felt finally orb out.  
  
Phiona opened her eyes and felt herself orbing in. She felt herself safely on the ground and before all the orbs were gone, she saw her cousin's face. She reached out, grabbing Pearl's arm.  
  
'Yes!' Pearl thought, as she felt her cousin's hands. 'Phiona! Can you hear me?' She thought.  
  
Phiona gasped, as she heard her cousin's thoughts in her head. 'Pearl? But what is going on? How did I orb?' Phiona thought. She considered the situation for a moment. 'And how are you thinking to me?' She added, as an after thought.  
  
'Like you said, this is my dream! My world! I may not have my powers in here, but with dreams, anything can happen! So, I telekinetically orbed you to me. I would never be able to do that in real life, even if I had that power, but in my dream....Anything is possible!' Pearl thought back.  
  
'So what are you waiting for? Make it light!' Phiona thought.  
  
Pearl concentrated for a few moments and suddenly a bright light filled their eyes, revealing the blood rain.  
  
"No!" Screamed the voice.  
  
Pearl turned to Phiona and concentrated on her. 'Speak! Speak! Speak! Speak!' She thought. 'Hurry, try to say something now.' Pearl thought.  
  
"Like this?" She asked. She smiled. "I can talk again!" Phiona giggled.  
  
Pearl grabbed her cousin's hands.  
  
"We need a vanquishing spell." Phiona informed. "Auntie Prue said so." She added.  
  
"No!" The voice screamed. A black, shadowy claw came flying at Phiona and Pearl.  
  
Pearl turned to the shadowy claw and squinted her eyes, a bright wall of light appeared around the 2 girls, as the claw hit the wall of light, the claw vanished. 'Say what I think and I will project both our voices into the air. Because I cannot undo the voice thingy that he did to me.' Pearl thought.  
  
Phiona nodded.  
  
'This is our world, our time, our place; we vanquish you now from time and space, be gone from our reality, with our words, so mote it be!' Pearl thought. She closed her eyes and focused on channeling her voice through her cousin's voice, hopefully making them both very clear so Phiona's, r, wouldn't sound like a, w.  
  
Phiona opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"This is our world, our time, our place; we vanquish you now from time and space, be gone from our reality, with our words, so mote it be! This is our world, our time, our place; we vanquish you now from time and space, be gone from our reality, with our words, so mote it be!" Pearl and Phiona's voices rang though the air.  
  
"Nooooo!" Screamed the voice. Then there was a huge explosion and blast of color, then everything around the 2 girls began to fade away.  
  
Pearl opened her mouth, she could talk again. "Phiona, see you at home?" She asked, as she felt herself fading away too.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Bye bye, Pearl." Phiona giggled, as she faded away as well.  
  
*****Dream*****  
  
"Look!" Piper shouted, as she watched the girls' eyes began to open.  
  
Pearl sat up and hugged her cousin. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you." She said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to do it awone." Phiona said back.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige looked puzzled.  
  
"Pearl? Phiona? What happened?" Prue asked, as she bent down to her nieces' eye level.  
  
"We vanquished an evil demon." Phiona answered.  
  
"And in my dream I got to be real powerful! I got to telekinetically orb Phiona, talk though telepathy, and make walls of light to kill big shadow claws!" Pearl exclaimed, in a proud tone.  
  
Piper and Paige's mouths dropped open.  
  
Leo orbed in, holding Phoebe's hand. "Are they okay?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe stared at her nieces. "Wow, I can't express the pride I'm feeling from both of you." Phoebe said, as she looked at her nieces. "You two should be very proud. They must have done something really amazing to be so happy with themselves." Phoebe said, as she eyed Piper and Paige.  
  
Paige looked at the blood that was beginning to dry on the girls. "I am proud. They vanquished a very evil demon...." Paige said. She clapped her hands, as a sign of approval. "But now I want to wash away all of the blood." She said, as she began to fill up the bathtub again. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	10. Hear No Evil

A/N: I know, this is short, sorry 'bout that. But I promise, this plot will get better.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 10: Hear No Evil  
  
Rich, thick, black smoke rose from a golden pot in the center of a dimly lit cave. An older woman stood over the pot. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun and wrinkles covered her hands and face. She wore a long, brick red dress, and a silver ring glimmered on her finger. Her golden eyes stared into the smoke and she smiled, a very wicked smile. "It is done...." She uttered. Then she flared out.  
  
Phoebe rushed into her office, shut the door behind her, and quickly locked it. "Damn! I hope Elise doesn't notice that I was twenty minutes late!" She whispered to herself. She plopped down at her desk and turned on her computer. She rummaged through the papers on her desk, hoping to find the ones she needed. There was a loud slam, obviously of a door. "Shit!" Phoebe cursed, in a hushed tone. Then she loud bangs on her office door.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell! Get your ass out of this office and into mine, immediately!" Elise roared, from the outside of the door. She spun around and stomped back to her office, slamming her door behind her.  
  
Phoebe cringed at the noise. Phoebe ran her fingers through her long, wavy brown hair, then opened her door. She knew everyone in the office was taking secret glances at her but she pretended not to notice. She briskly walked to Elise's office, stopping only for a moment to take a deep breath, then she preceeded to open the door and walk in.  
  
Elise's chair spun around. Elise was now facing Phoebe. Her face was red and she looked like she'd hadn't had sleep in days.  
  
Phoebe braced herself for Elise's yelling. Suddenly she felt a warm gust blow past her, then nothing. Phoebe shrugged it off and then her ears began to hurt. She rubbed them, but it didn't help. She then noticed that Elise's mouth was moving but she wasn't hearing a word. 'Oh no....' Phoebe thought.  
  
"And I don't want you late again, Phoebe Halliwell!" Elise screamed, then she rammed her fist into her desk, making a loud cracking noise as books toppled from the desk.  
  
Phoebe stared at Elise. 'That pounding of her fist should have made some noise....Or at least the books falling...' Phoebe thought. 'But I cannot hear a thing, this is not good!' Phoebe thought. She nodded to Elise. "Uh, yeah, okay...Sorry." She said. She couldn't hear her own words either. "But umm, I'm not feeling so good. Ya know, the pregnant thing, so I'm gonna go now! Buh bye!" She said, as she turned and rushed out of the room. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. See No Evil

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! This one is actually pretty short too, so I'm giving you 2 chapters. Sheesh! This chapter was awful, well, not the chapter itself. But I had the worst, and I do mean the WORST, time uploading it. I tired numerous times to upload it just like any other document that I've uploaded before, but NOOOO, this one just had to be difficult! Errrr! It kept saying I had an "empty document" but it is right here, I'm reading it, aren't I? Ugh....anyway, I hope it was worth the trouble.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 11: See No Evil  
  
Prue held up her camera and took one last picture. "Film is out." She said. She replaced her camera in a black bag and zipped the bag up. She turned to Trisha, the woman she was assigned to work with on this specific assignment for 415 Magazine. "I'll wait for you in the car." Prue informed, as she began to walk away.  
  
"I'll be about fifteen minutes." Trisha called back.  
  
"Okay. Then do you mind if I drive down to Starbucks and grab a coffee?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Trisha replied, with a smile.  
  
"Would you like anything?" Prue asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine." Trisha said.  
  
"Okay then, I'll meet you in fifteen." Prue said, as she walked to the car. As she got closer, she waved her arm, unlocking the car doors. She walked to the trunk and waved her hand, telekinetically lifting the trunk open. She carefully placed her camera bag in the trunk and shut it again. Then she walked to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. She shut the door, started the car, and drove off. Prue kept one hand on the wheel and carefully waved the other hand, telekinetically pushing the button to turn on the radio, to her favorite station. She smiled. "Other than almost being late for work this morning, today has been pretty good." Prue said, to herself. Suddenly she felt a warm gust blow past her, then her eyes started to hurt. Keeping on hand on the wheel, she reached up to quickly rub her eyes, as she removed her hand. Her vision went black. "Oh God!" Prue gasped. Then she felt herself flung forward, into the steering wheel. Sharp shards of glass shattered and flew into her, then she blacked out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. Speak No Evil

A/N: I bet you're all like, "I know where this is going....But wait, there are four sisters and only three major senses that can be taken away...." Don't worry, I have already figured something out for the last sister. ;)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 12: Speak No Evil  
  
Since Paige didn't have a job, she volunteered to stay home with Pearl and Phiona. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tale. Her face was covered in flour, as were her clothes, daughter, and niece. "Well, aren't we the messy ones." She teased. She clapped her hands together, making a cloud of white powder.  
  
Phiona laughed. "Flour is fun, Auntie Paige!" Phiona said. She waved her hand; orbs shot from her palms and hit the cloud of flour in the air, shooting it around the kitchen.  
  
Pearl burst into giggles. She opened her hand and a glowing white ball of light appeared. She hurled the light ball at a package of flour that was sitting on the table, on impact, the package exploded; sending flour everywhere.  
  
Pearl and Phiona began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Now girls! No more flour throwing!" Paige called. She looked around the room; almost everything was covered in white powder. "All dirty flour!" Paige yelled. The room filled with glowing blue and white orbs, then they vanished, leaving a flour free kitchen and people that were inside of it, then the garbage can filled with orbs. When they were gone, the garbage can was filled with nearly 3 bags of flour. Paige looked at the girls. "Let's not tell Piper about this, okay?" Paige asked.  
  
Pearl and Phiona nodded, then put their fingers to their lips.  
  
"Mum's the word." Pearl said, repeating what she'd heard her Uncle Cole say many times to her and Phiona, when it was only the 3 of them.  
  
"Mom's da word!" Phiona said, trying to repeat her cousin, unsuccessfully.  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?" She asked, as she scanned the girls' faces for clues.  
  
Pearl shrugged. "I dunno." She said, with an innocent grin.  
  
"Sure...." Paige said. She looked around and spotted the cake they had made. It still needed to be put in the over. "Oven door." Paige called. The oven door orbed out and then minutes later, orbed back in, open. "Cake." Paige said. The cake orbed off the table and then orbed in, in the oven. "Oven door." Paige said. The oven door orbed out again, when it orbed in, it was shut. Paige spotted the white timer on the counter. "Timer, thirty minutes." Paige said. The timer orbed out and then orbed in, set at 30 minutes, on the counter next to the oven. Paige grinned. "A job well done, girls!" Paige said, then clapped her hands in praise. She then felt a warm gust hit her. She winced slightly and then her throat began to hurt. She rubbed her throat and then saw a demon shimmer in behind Pearl. She opened her mouth to yell but nothing came out. 'Oh no!' Paige thought. She tried to yell again, but nothing. She stomped her foot and pointed to the demon.  
  
Phiona looked confused. "Say soting, Auntie Paige." She said, as she stared at her aunt.  
  
Paige looked around and grabbed a knife from the counter behind her, then hurled it at the demon.  
  
The demon waved his hand and telekinetically sent it flying at Pearl.  
  
Phiona watched the knife and turned around to see it reverse and fly at her cousin. She quickly held up her hand. Orbs shot from her palms and surrounded the knife, sending reversing it again, and sending it into the demon; vanquishing him.  
  
Pearl's eyes got wide. "Thanks Phiona..." She muttered. "Mommy? What's wrong, why aren't you saying anything?" She asked.  
  
Paige pointed to her throat and shook her head.  
  
"Auntie Paige?" Phiona asked.  
  
"I don't think mommy can talk..." Pearl whispered. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	13. Stop No Evil

A/N: BTW, I didn't get my idea for the no hearing, no speaking, no seeing thing from Charmed. A long while back, when I was first writing fanfics, I had thought about the idea; but I'm a huge "Power of Four" fan so I needed a way to include all four sisters, this is what I came up with. Remember, I'm not taking the idea from Charmed and adding to it, I got it way before they ever had that episode.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 13: Stop No Evil  
  
Piper filled a glass of cold beer and handed it to a man at the bar. Then she turned to the bartender next to her. "I'll be right back." She said. She quickly left from behind the bar and walked into the backroom. She went to the sink and washed her hands, dried them, then walked over to a small table. Her purse was sitting on the table and she picked it up and looked through it, finally pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed her house number. She placed the phone to her ear and listening to it ring about 4 times. Then she heard the answering machine. "Hmm....Maybe they went to the park today or something." Piper said, as she clicked the end button on her phone. She shrugged, figuring she'd call later, then she placed the phone back in her purse. She then zipped her purse back up and walked out of the backroom. "How it going, Billy?" Piper asked, as she stepped back behind the bar.  
  
"Great Piper." The bartender replied. He handed a coke to the woman next to him and then turned his gaze to Piper. "Umm, Piper, can I take my ten minute break now?" He asked.  
  
Piper nodded and patted Billy on the shoulder. "Take fifteen, you'd worked your ass off today." She said.  
  
Billy grinned. "Thanks Piper!" He said, as he removed his apron. He set it on the stool and then left walked off into the crowd.  
  
Piper turned back to the next customer. "How may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"A Shirly Temple, with extra cherries." A young woman with bright red hair replied.  
  
Piper nodded. "Coming right up." She said, as she grabbed an empty glass. Suddenly Piper felt a warm gust blow past her, then there was a quick pain throughou her entire body, simotaniously. Piper winced, but shrugged it off. She was about to fill the glass when it slipped from her fingers. She instinctivly waved her hands, trying to freeze the room, but nothing happened. The glass crashed to the floor and glass shattered everywhere. Piper gasped, not at the glass, but at her lack of powers! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	14. Coming Together

A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing. avi23: Thanks for your imput, I don't think I've made the 'adventure' too similar and I hope you don't either, thanks again for reviewing. The compliments are really great! :-D  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 14: Coming Together  
  
Leo orbed into the Halliwell Manor, with his arms wrapped around his wife, Piper. "Paige! Pearl! Phiona!" Leo yelled. He walked through the house, keeping a tight grip on his wife's hand, ready to orb her out at any sign of danger.  
  
"Paige? Are you home?" Piper called. She looked around the room. "Phiona honey, where are you?" Piper called out. "Pearl, are you here?" Piper yelled.  
  
Paige orbed in, in front of Leo and Piper, with one hand wrapped around one of Pear's hands and her other hand wrapped around one of Phiona's hands.  
  
"Oh thank God! Paige, you still have your powers!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Piper, she orbed. That's part of her whitelighter powers. Remember what happened when there was a spell that took away your witchly powers? She still had her whitelighter powers. She may not be able to telekinetically orb." Leo said. He looked at Paige. "Paige, do you still have all your powers?" Leo asked.  
  
Before Paige could answer, the phone started to ring.  
  
"It might be important!" Piper said, as she let go of Leo's hand, and ran into the kitchen to get the phone. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello, Piper Halliwell Wyatt speaking." Piper said. She listened closely. "Oh my God! Is she okay?!" Piper asked, panic was evident in her voice. "Yes, yes! I'll be there right away!" Piper said. She hung up the phone and rushed back to the next room. "Prue's been in a car wreck! We have to get there, now! Phoebe is already there!" Piper said. She grabbed Leo's hand.  
  
Leo, Piper, Paige, Pearl, and Phiona formed a circle then disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.  
  
Leo, Piper, Paige, Pearl, and Phiona formed a circle then appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs; outside of the hospital.  
  
Piper rushed inside, followed by everyone else.  
  
Leo walked up behind Piper, who was already at the front desk.  
  
"Yes, just down the hall, first door on the left." An elderly nurse replied.  
  
"Thank you!" Piper exclaimed. She ran down the hall, until she came to the right door, then shoved it open. Phoebe was holding Prue's hand. "Prue!"  
  
Prue's head shot up at the sound of Piper's voice. "Piper?" She asked. "Is that you?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper looked confused. "Yes, Prue, it's me." Piper answered, she looked at Phoebe. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and shrugged, not hearing her at all, just seeing her mouth move.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked again.  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue, not paying any attention to Piper anymore.  
  
Leo stared at the sisters. "What's wrong with you all?" He asked, giving Phoebe a confused glance.  
  
Prue covered her eyes.  
  
Piper held out her hands.  
  
Phoebe covered her ears.  
  
Paige covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh crap!" Leo cursed.  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Daddy said a bad giwl wowd!" Phiona exclaimed, as she waved her finger in disapproval, at her father. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	15. Not So Warm Welcome

A/N: avi23: Oh no, you didn't insult me or my writing, I was just replying to your review. Sorry if I made it sound as if I was insulted or something. I'm really glad that you reviewed, thank you! I'm adding in 3 chapters today (15, 16, & 17) because I didn't update for at least 3 days.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 15: Not So Warm Welcome  
  
Leo finished writing down something on a piece of paper, then held it up to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked at the paper for a few minutes. Then smiled. "I was getting into my car, the hair brush that I borrowed from Prue was on my seat, so when I picked it up to move it, I had a premonition of Prue getting into a car wreck, getting taken here, and put into this room. So I came here and sure enough, it had already happened." Phoebe explained.  
  
Leo nodded and wrote something else down on the paper, then held it up to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked at the note. "I was late, obviously. So Elise is really pissed off and calls me into her office. I feel this warm gust hit me, my ears start hurting and then wham, a few seconds later I see Elise's red face and she looks like she's screaming at me, but I hear nothing." Phoebe explains.  
  
"Me too!" Prue said. "Well, not exactly. But I get into my car to drive to Starbucks, I change the radio station, feel this warm gust, my eyes start to hurt, then everything is black! Then of course I crash and ended up here." Prue explained.  
  
"Ditto." Piper said. "I was about to fill this order from some woman at the bar when I feel a warm gust, a shooting pain through my entire body, then I drop the glass. When I tried to freeze it, my powers weren't working." Piper said.  
  
Paige grabbed the piece of paper from Leo, along with the pen, and wrote down something as well. She held it up.  
  
"'I felt a warm gust too, my throat started hurting, then a demon shimmered in behind Pearl. I tried to yell to them, but I couldn't speak.'" Leo read from the paper. He looked at the sisters. "It must have been a spell then." He said.  
  
Phoebe hopped from her seat. "I think I have it, it must have been a spell!" She exclaimed.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and wrote something on the paper, then held it up to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe read the paper and then blushed. "Ooops...." She said, as she sat back down.  
  
"Everything is going as planned, sir." Informed the golden eyed woman.  
  
"Good!" A wicked sounding voice replied, from under a black hood. The Source was standing in the shadows of the cave. "Then they will attack soon?" He asked.  
  
The golden eyed woman nodded.  
  
"You've done well, Rosha." The Source muttered.  
  
The golden eyed woman bowed her head. "Thank you, sire." She said, then she flared out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	16. Powerless In Their Own Way

A/N: I hope you're liking this so far!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 16: Powerless In Their Own Way  
  
There was a swirl of glowing white and baby blue orbs, in the sunroom of the Halliwell Manor. Leo had orbed Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, and himself in. He carefully took Prue's hand and lead her to a chair.  
  
Prue sat down. "Thanks Leo." She said.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, it obviously wasn't one of my nieces, they have little hands. And it wasn't one of my sisters, their hands just don't feel like yours." Prue replied, with a smirk. She paused for a moment, taking in the warm sunlight. "Piper.." She breathed.  
  
Piper turned to her big sister. "Yes, Prue?" She asked.  
  
"I uhh..I..." Prue stuttered. Then she shook her head. "Nevermind, it wasn't important anyway." Prue said.  
  
Leo looked at the 4 sisters then down to the 2 little girls in front of him. "Look, I have to go check with The Elders, we need to work out a way to keep everyone safe." Leo stated, in a firm tone.  
  
"Which would mean?" Prue asked, as she turned to the sound of Leo's voice.  
  
"Prue, your powers are useless right now. If you can't see what you're doing, then telekinesis and astral projection won't help us any. Piper has all her senses, but doesn't have her powers, thus making her vulnerable as well. Paige's voice is gone and so far, that is the only way for her to active her telekinetic orbing, making her more active powers useless. And Phoebe can't hear, making her vulnerable to sneak attacks. So I figure it should work as follows. Piper and Paige, I want you to take Pearl with you at all times. If you come in contact with a demon, then Pearl can vanquish it with her powers, if that fails then Paige can orb you three out. Prue and Phoebe, I want you to be with Phiona at all times. If you should be attacked, Phiona can protect you." Leo stated.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Maybe I should trade with Prue or Phoebe? I mean...." Piper began, but was quickly cut off by Leo.  
  
"No, you don't have any powers right now. You need to be surrounded by all the magic you can get." Leo stated. He took a breath and turned to his daughter, Phiona. "Phiona, sweetie, I need you to be very alert for Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe. Okay?" He asked.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Okay, daddy." She said, in her innocent tone.  
  
"Prue, have you been able to practise your phasing very much? Or at least have a good handle on it?" Leo asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Sorry, no Leo, I haven't had time."  
  
'Damnit!' Leo thought. He turned to Phoebe. "Have you been able to master your daughter's shimmering yet?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, not hearing Leo, just seeing his mouth move. "What? Were you talking to me?" She asked.  
  
Leo pulled a pen and piece of paper out of his pocket, from earlier, and wrote down his question. He quickly held it up to Phoebe.  
  
"No, she shimmers me where she wants, when she wants." Phoebe answered. Phoebe winced. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"What?!" Leo asked, in a frustrated tone.  
  
Phoebe, not hearing him, continued on with her rant. "Just because I can't hear, doesn't mean I still can't feel your frustration! I am, in fact, still an empath you know!" Phoebe yelled. She clenched her fist and then slammed it onto the table. "Damnit!" She snapped.  
  
"Go Leo, go now! I want Phoebe, to cool off, which means you need to cool off!" Piper said, as she pointed to her husband.  
  
Leo just looked away and then orbed out.  
  
Paige shrugged and orbed out too.  
  
"Paige!" Piper yelled. "We're suppose to be staying together!" Piper called. Her voice was getting louder and she was starting to become angry herself.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl called.  
  
Paige orbed into the kitchen, next to the sink. She grabbed a glass, turned on the faucet, and proceeded to fill the glass. Suddenly she felt a chilling sensation run up her spine. She slowly turned around, only to be met with a flaming fist, in her face. She went flying into the wall, her face was burnt badly, and she hit the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
"Paige!" Prue gasped. She reached out for Piper's hand. "Hurry, take me to her!" Prue ordered.  
  
Piper grabbed Prue's hand and lead her to the kitchen, where the noise was heard. As Piper entered the kitchen, she saw the demon standing over her sister, with his fist in flames. "Paige!" Piper screamed, but Paige was already blacked out.  
  
The demon held out his hands, sending a seperate blast of flames at both Prue and Piper.  
  
"Prue! Incoming fire!" Piper screamed, as she instinctively raised her hands to freeze, then remembered that she was powerless.  
  
Prue couldn't see, but she could feel the heat coming at her at an alarming rate. Then she felt her body change, like it had when she had previously phased through things.  
  
Piper saw her sister's body turn into the phasable state. Then as she looked back at the flames, she saw orbs surround the flames that were coming at her. The orbs were reversing the fire and Piper breathed out a sigh of relief. She turned to the doorway, to see her daught standing there, with her hands stretched out. She felt a wave of heat fly past her arm and turned, to see the fire blast had gone through Prue, and was flying at the wall behind her.  
  
Prue felt her body change again, returning to it's solid state.  
  
Phoebe ran into the kitchen, holding Pearl's hand. "Now sweetie!" Phoebe urged.  
  
Pearl raised her hand, creating a ball of white light, then she hurled it at the demon.  
  
The demon saw the light ball coming at him and a look of horror crossed his face, he hurled a fire ball at Phoebe, but then he was hit by the ball of light and exploded into a firery vanquish.  
  
Phoebe saw the fire ball coming at her and quickly levitated over it, letting it hit and break, a lamp behind her. Phoebe levitated to the ground again and then realized Paige was on the flood, dying. "Paige!" Phoebe gasped, as she ran to her little sister.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled, as she lead Prue over to Paige's nearly lifeless body.  
  
Leo orbed in, kneeling on the ground next to Paige. He placed his hands over Paige's wounds and a golden light glowed from his hands. Minutes passed.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Piper asked.  
  
"She almost died, Piper, that's what's taking so long." Leo snapped. Soon the golden light from his hands vanished and so did Paige's wounds. "I thought I told you not to break apart?!" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe held up her hands in anger. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Everyone is so damn tense! I can feel the anger, confusion, pain, everything! Stop it, okay, stop it!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Rosha waved her hand over a crystal ball and an image of the Charmed Ones, Leo, Pearl, and Phiona appeared. She smiled as she saw Phoebe's anger. "Good, good, let it all out. Be open to attack." She whispered. 'Everything is going according to plan.' She thought, as she watched the growing argument. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	17. Give Me A Ring

A/N: Last chapter for today....Please review, it always makes me happy to read your reviews!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 17: Give Me A Ring  
  
Paige got to her feet and orbed out, then orbed in, between Piper and Phoebe. She held out her hands in the, stop, position and then placed her fingers to her lips to signal silence. Paige spun around and shook her head to Leo, then pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Leo shook his head. "The Elders?" He asked.  
  
Paige nodded and stomped her foot, signaling for him to hurry and leave, she pointed to the ceiling again.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out, silently.  
  
Paige turned back to her feuding sisters. She looked around the room. 'If only my powers were advanced enough to orb things without calling for them.' Paige thought. She walked over to the counter, grabbing a piece of blank paper and a pen, that was by the phone. She quickly wrote something down on the paper and held it up to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Piper sighed as she read the paper. "I know, I'm sorry." Piper apologized.  
  
"What does it say?" Prue asked.  
  
"'We need to apologize to eachother and work together.'" Piper read, from the paper.  
  
Paige scribbled something else down on the paper as well, then held it back up to Piper.  
  
Piper nodded in understanding. "I know." She replied.  
  
"What now?" Prue asked.  
  
"She says that she is sorry too." Piper said.  
  
Prue reached out for Paige's hand. "Paige, come here." Prue said, as she motioned to herself.  
  
Paige walked over to Prue and took her hand.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige gently squeezed Prue's hand in response.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Prue said. "Too all of you." Prue spoke up.  
  
"I am too." Piper announced. Then realizing that Phoebe couldn't hear them, she took the paper and pen from Paige, and wrote something down; then held it up to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe took a moment to read the paper, then walked over to her sisters. "I'm sorry too!" Phoebe announced.  
  
Piper motioned to her sisters for a sisterly hug. Then realized Prue couldn't see her silent movements. "Sister hug!" Piper announced.  
  
Prue smiled and held her arms open, willingly.  
  
The 4 sisters croweded into a 4-way hug.  
  
Pearl looked at Phiona and then turned to her mother and aunts. "No hug for us?" She asked, in a sad little tone.  
  
Paige smiled at her daughter and motioned for her and Phiona to join the group hug.  
  
Pearl and Phiona greatfully ran into the center of the group, soaking up the attention.  
  
"I love you, mommy." Pearl said, as she hugged Paige. Then she turned to her aunts. "I love you too." She announced.  
  
"Me too. Me too!" Phiona said, as she bounced up and down.  
  
Phoebe couldn't hear, but she couldn't definatly lip read the words, I love you too, coming from her eldest niece. "I love you both, very much!" Phoebe said, as she bent down to her nieces' level and hugged them.  
  
Phiona smiled and patted her Aunt Phoebe's slightly bigger tummy. "We love you too, little cousin!" Phiona called, as she leaned her ear to Phoebe's stomach, waiting for a reply.  
  
Piper chuckled at the scene. "I don't think the baby is going to reply, but I'm sure she heard you." Piper said, as she picked up her daughter.  
  
"Why not?" Phiona asked, in utter confusion.  
  
"Because babies can't talk until after they are born." Piper explained.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Phiona said, trying to sound very wise.  
  
Piper turned to Paige. "Well, I think we should get the book then, don't you?" She asked.  
  
Paige nodded, in reply. Orbs began to surround her.  
  
"No no, naughty mommy!" Pearl yelled.  
  
The orbs vanished and she sent a confused glance at her daughter.  
  
"And bad Auntie Piper!" Pearl said, as she shook her finger at Piper.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. "What did we do?" She asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Uncle Leo said mommy, you, and I gots to stay together. Just like Auntie Prue, Auntie Phoebe, and Phiona has got to stay together!" Pearl explained.  
  
Phiona nodded in agreement. "Yep yep! Dat is what daddy said awight! He said it, so it must be twue!" She announced.  
  
Piper smirked. "Okay okay. Daddy may have been right this time, but you ust remember that daddy isn't always right." Piper said, as she locked eyes with her daughter. "Mommy is right, much more often." Piper said.  
  
Phiona smiled sweetly. "Okay, mommy." She said, in an innocent. "But you just wemembew dat daddy and mommy awn't always cowwet eder." Phiona said. She kept her eyes locked with her mother. "Phiona is cowwet, most of da time!" Phiona stated, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
A wicked grin appeared on Paige's face and she grabbed the pen and paper, writing something down quickly, then holding it up.  
  
Phoebe took a moment to read the paper and then smirked. "Paige says that Phiona takes after Piper." She said. She didn't know what her niece had said, but judging by Paige's comment, it must have been funny.  
  
Prue laughed too.  
  
"Prue!" Piper protested.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but what can I say, we have a very bright baby sister!" Prue stated.  
  
"The book!" Pearl reminded.  
  
Piper set her daughter on the floor. "I'll get back to you later, missy." Piper warned. She walked over to Paige and took her hand and took Pearl's hand in her remaining hand. "To the book. We'll be right back." Piper said.  
  
Paige nodded and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself, Piper, and Pearl into the attic; next to the Book of Shadows. Paige let go of Piper's hand and grabbed the book. She began to flip through the pages. 'This would be so much easier if I could telekinetically orb the book to the right page.' She thought.  
  
"What are we looking for, Auntie Piper." Pearl asked, with curiosity.  
  
"The demon, warlock, or whatever bad creature is responsible for this." Piper said.  
  
"For what?" Pearl asked.  
  
"For taking my powers, Aunt Prue's sight, Aunt Phoebe's hearing, and your mother's voice." Piper explained.  
  
Paige pointed to Piper and nodded in agreement. Suddenly Paige began to stomp her foot and point to an open page in the book.  
  
"Did you find the bad creature?" Pearl asked, as she walked over to look at the book.  
  
Piper followed her niece and peered over her baby sister's shoulder. "'Rosha, an ancient sorceress who specializes in ancient spells to take away the physical senses of either sight, smell, hearing, speaking, and/or touch. She can also take away the magical senses of magical creatures, thus, their powers. She is only able to take away one of these from one being though. Her other powers are unknown, she is a major asset to The Source, and there is no known vanquishing potion.'" Piper read.  
  
"Is there a summoning spell?" Pearl asked.  
  
Piper looked back at the book and scanned the page. "No." Piper said, with a shake of her head.  
  
Pearl grinned. "Phiona! We gots to do a summoning spell!" Pearl yelled, at the top of her lungs.  
  
Phiona had her hand on Phoebe's stomach to see if she could feel the baby move.  
  
Phoebe felt a strange sensation, she knew what was coming, she was shimmering out again; with Phiona.  
  
Phoebe and Phiona were shimmered into the attic, no doubt by Phoebe's unborn baby.  
  
"Cool!" Phiona said. "Dat is even better den feeling da baby kick!" Phiona announced. She then realized her Aunt Prue wasn't there. "We need Auntie Prue with us!" Phiona said.  
  
Paige waved her hand and orbed out.  
  
Pearl walked over to her cousin and grabbed her hand. "We have to do a summoning spell!" Pearl said.  
  
"Who said you two need to?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Me says so and you know dat me is cowwet!" Phiona said, as she put her free hand on her hip.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes I wish you were more like your father.' Piper thought, as she looked at her daughter.  
  
Paige orbed back in, holding Prue's hand.  
  
"Repeat after me." Pearl said. "Powers of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you here, come to us, and settle here!" Pearl recited.  
  
"Powers of the witches' wise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you hewe, come to us, and settle hewe!" Phiona recited.  
  
"Powers of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you here, come to us, and settle here!" Pearl said again, taking a tighter grip on her cousin's hand.  
  
"Powers of the witches' wise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you hewe, come to us, and settle hewe!" Phiona recited.  
  
There was a small breeze that blew through the attic, but nothing happened.  
  
Rosha bowed before The Source and then she felt a small breeze swirl around her. "The witches!" She gasped.  
  
"They need more power." Piper said. 'But they are stronger than us, why is their spell not working?' Piper mentally asked herself. 'Wait! They need their cousin!' Piper thought. "Quick! Pearl and Phiona, place your free hands on Aunt Phoebe's tummy! Then say the spell, three times each!" Piper said. Piper pointed to Phoebe and then patted her own stomach.  
  
Phoebe looked confused for a moment. "All three of them?" She asked. "Mine too?" She questioned.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Pearl and Phiona walked over to their Aunt Phoebe, quickly placing their free hands on Phoebe's stomach.  
  
"Powers of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you here, come to us, and settle here! Powers of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you here, come to us, and settle here! Powers of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you here, come to us, and settle here!" Pearl said chanted.  
  
"Powers of the witches' wise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you hewe, come to us, and settle hewe! Powers of the witches' wise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you hewe, come to us, and settle hewe! Powers of the witches' wise, course unseen across the skies, we cousins call you hewe, come to us, and settle hewe!" Phiona chanted.  
  
A whipping wind filled the attic.  
  
A whipping wind swirled around Rosha and she vanished.  
  
The wind was swirling rapidly and then Rosha appeared in the center of the attic; before Phoebe, Pearl, and Phiona. The wind died down, until it vanished completely.  
  
"We did it!" Pearl said, as she held up her hand.  
  
Phiona quickly gave her cousin a high five.  
  
"You nasty little things!" Rosha hissed.  
  
"Hurry, explode her!" Phiona said.  
  
Pearl held out her hand, creating a glowing ball of white light, then she hurled it at Rosha.  
  
The silver ring on Rosha's finger began to glow brightly, then a golden shield appeared around her, the exploding light ball hit it and blew up; no damage was done to Rosha. Then the shield vanished. "You can't hurt me!" She smirked.  
  
"The ring!" Piper called out, as she pointed to the ring. 'No, if only Paige could call for that ring or if I could just blow it up! She'd have time to block our powers if we tried to telekinetically or orb- telekinetically take it from her!' Piper thought.  
  
Phiona held out her hands, orbs shot from her palms, heading for the ring.  
  
The ring glowed again, activating the golden shield, and deflecting Phiona's orb-telekinesis power. "Oh, it looks as if you're in a bind." Rosha stated, with a smirk. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	18. Vanquish Thy Evil

A/N: CharmingChix: Ahh, I'm glad you like Pearl and Phiona so much! Okay, I have a special announcement! I'm dedicating this chapter to someone....Not that I don't really love all the other reviewers here, because I do and I thank you a bunch!!!! So please don't stop reviewing, but there is someone who has been a pretty loyal viewer for a while now....So I'm dedicating this chapter (18) to you, CharmingChix! Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! Again, I'm really greatful to all the other reviewers too. (And when I feel that it's needed, I may dedicate other chapters to other viewers!) Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 18: Vanquish Thy Evil  
  
Rosha began to cackle loudly and then a glowing ball of deep pink and gold sparks appeared in her hand. She hurled it at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe quickly levitated into the air, barely missing the strange looking ball, then she levitated back to the ground. She spun around to see the ball hitting Piper in the chest, knocking her unconscious. "Piper!" Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Well, not the Charmed One that I was hoping for, but it'll do." Rosha said, as another one of the same balls appeared in her palm. This time she sent it flying at Prue.  
  
"Prue! Look o...." Phoebe's words were lost in her eldest sister's scream of pain, as she ball hit her in the chest, even though she couldn't hear her sister. 'No, Prue!' Phoebe mentally screamed. 'Prue cannot control her phasing yet, let along see anything, I should have done something!' Phoebe mentally yelled at herself.  
  
"Mommy!" Phiona cried, as she began to run to her mother.  
  
Rosha held out her hand, this time sending a golden beam at Phiona.  
  
"Phiona, no!" Phoebe cried. Then she felt herself shimmer out.  
  
Phiona heard her Aunt Phoebe's cry and turned around, just in time to see her Aunt Phoebe shimmer in, in front of her.  
  
The beam hit Phoebe, square in the stomach, and sent to her flying into a pile of boxes on the other side of the room. Bleeding severely from her stomach.  
  
"No, the baby!" Phiona cried out, as she saw the blood pouring from her Aunt Phoebe's stomach. She was at a loss, not sure weather to run to her Aunt Phoebe and unborn cousin or her mother. Tears began to roll down her face. "Daddy!" Phiona screamed out.  
  
Rosha cackled and eyed Paige. "Three down, one to go!" She said, as she held out her hand, aiming another golden beam at Paige.  
  
Paige stared, frozen in her space, as she saw the beam flying at her. Then she shook her head and disappeared, in a beautiful swirl of glowing blue and white orbs. The beam hit the wall behind where Paige had previously stood, blowing up chunks of the wall. Then Paige orbed back in.  
  
Phoebe, who was on the edge of life and death could feel Paige's extreme fear. Then it hit her! 'My empathy! I am feeling Paige's feelings, meaning I must have her powers too! And I can talk!' Phoebe said, with a sudden realization. She turned to Rosha and with a raspy breath she held out her hand. "R...ring!" Phoebe breathed. In a swirl of orbs the ring disappeared from Rosha's hand and then orbed into Phoebe's hand.  
  
"No!" Rosha gasped, as she held up her hand, that now had no ring on it.  
  
"B..blow her...her up!" Phoebe gasped, before blacking out.  
  
Pearl held open her palm, concentrating deeply, then a glowing white ball of light appeared in her hand. She hurled it at Rosha.  
  
Phiona held out her hands, sending orbs from both of them; the orbs swirled around Rosha and sent her flying into the exploding light ball, then the orbs vanished.  
  
As Rosha's body hit the exploding light ball, there was a huge boom, and Rosha exploded into a magnificent vanquish.  
  
"Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo!" Pearl screamed, as salty tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" Phiona yelled, as she ran to her mother's side. "It gonna be..be okay mommy...." Phiona whispered, as a few stray tears dripped from her eyes and onto Piper's cheeks.  
  
Leo orbed in, next to his daughter and wife. "Piper!" He whispered. He held his hands over his wife's stomach a golden light glowed from his palms, slowly healing Piper's wounds.  
  
Paige orbed out.  
  
Pearl rushed over to her Aunt Prue and placed took Prue's hand. "Be strong, Auntie Prue. Uncle Leo is gonna make everything all better!" Pearl said, in a stern tone.  
  
Paige orbed in next to Phoebe and took her hand, quickly orbing them out.  
  
Piper's eyes opened and she stared into Leo's eyes. "Leo..." She whispered.  
  
Leo leaned down, kissing his wife, then pulled away. "Prue and Phoebe!" He said.  
  
As if on que, Paige orbed in, on the floor with Phoebe.  
  
Cole shimmered in and saw Phoebe's nearly lifeless body on the floor. "No!" He screamed, as he saw the blood pouring from his wife's stomach.  
  
"Cole, she'll be fine, shimmer Prue to us!" Piper said, as she pointed to her eldest sister.  
  
Cole stared at his wife for a moment longer, then shimmered out.  
  
Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's stomach and a golden light began to glow from his hands, slowly healing Phoebe and her unborn child.  
  
Cole shimmered in, with Prue's unconscious body, next to Paige.  
  
Paige shoved Cole away from her eldest sister and grabbed one of Leo's free hands. She placed her other hand over Prue's chest. A golden light began to glow from Paige's hand and she slowly began to heal Prue.  
  
Prue wasn't hurt nearly as bad as Phoebe, so she began to awaken within a few moments. She gasped for breath.  
  
"Hurry, Paige, over here!" Leo said.  
  
Paige placed both her hands over Leo's hands, making the golden healing glow, tremendously brighter. Within a few minutes, Phoebe and her unborn child were fully healed. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist.  
  
Phoebe smiled back and hugged Paige tightly. "Thank you." She whispered to Leo and Paige. She quickly looked over to Prue and Piper, seeing that they were fine too. Suddenly Phoebe felt a warm breeze blow past her and her ears hurt. She placed her hands over her ears and then the pain disappeared. "Leo, say something!" Phoebe ordered.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked, forgetting that Phoebe couldn't hear.  
  
"Because, I said so!" Phoebe stated.  
  
Leo's mouth dropped open and he realized she had heard him. "Phoebe! Your hearing is back!" He said.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe said, in a cheerful tone. She looked at her sisters. "And you?" She asked.  
  
Prue felt a warm breeze blow past her and then her eyes began to hurt. Prue placed her hands over her eyes, rubbing them, then the pain was gone; she removed her hands and she could see again. "I...I can see again!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
Paige felt a warm breeze rush past her and her throat began to hurt. She placed her hand over her throat and gently rubbed her throat, then the pain disappeared. She opened her mouth. "Prue?" She asked. She coughed a little. "Prue! Piper! Phoebe! I can talk again!" Paige yelled with joy.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige turned their heads towards Piper.  
  
Piper felt a warm breeze swish past her and then a pain shoot through her body. She placed her hands on her stomach and then the pain was gone. She looked to Leo and waved her hands, freezing her husband in place. She then looked at a candle that was sitting on the floor and flicked her wrist, exploding it into nothingness. She smiled at her sisters. "Everything is back!" Piper said. She turned to Leo and waved her hands, unfreezing him. Piper threw her arms around Leo and hugged him. "Everything is back again!" Piper said, in a joyful tone.  
  
Leo smiled. "Good." He whispered.  
  
Phoebe grinned and saw Cole, she motioned for him to come to her. "Cole." She said, with a smile.  
  
Cole walked passed Prue and knelt down next to Phoebe. "How are you?" He asked, with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She responded.  
  
"And what about our daughter?" Cole asked.  
  
"She is fine too." Phoebe said. He placed her hand on her stomach, as she did, she realized the ring was still in her palm. "Piper." Phoebe said, as she threw the ring into the air.  
  
Piper nodded her head and waved her hands, making the ring explode, never to be seen again.  
  
Prue glanced over at Cole and sent him a glare.  
  
Piper turned to Prue and glared at her. "Prue!" Piper hissed.  
  
"What?" Prue snapped back.  
  
"You shouldn't be glaring at Cole, he helped save your life!" Piper said, in a sour tone.  
  
Prue looked Cole and made a huffing noise. "Thanks." She muttered, bearly audible.  
  
Cole just nodded in reply, knowing it would be the best he could get out of Prue, and he shouldn't take it for granted. He swiftly turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I was thinking that maybe we could take the girls to the park for a while?" He suggested. "That is, if it is okay with Piper and....Paige." He said, quietly speaking the last name in his sentence.  
  
Pearl and Phiona jumped up in excitement. "We wanna go with Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Cole!" They shouted, in unison.  
  
"Can we, pleeeeeeeeeeease?! Pretty please, mommy?!" Pearl begged, as she stared at Paige with puppy eyes.  
  
Phiona turned to Piper and Leo. "Please mommy?! Pwetty please?! With lots chewwies on top, wif sugar, and whip cweam?!" Phiona begged. She always loved spending time with her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole, and her unborn little cousin. 'Aunt Phoebe is so fun, Uncle Cole is way too funny, and my little cousin hears me....I know it!' Phiona thought, with a glint of excitement in her eyes.  
  
Piper nodded with a laugh. "Yes, you may go with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!" Piper said, with a grin. She glanced over at Paige and sent her a look.  
  
Paige waved her hand and turned away. "Yeah, sure, have fun." Paige murmered. She was glad that Pearl loved to hang out with Phoebe so much, but she didn't like the idea of Cole being around too.  
  
Cole turned to his nieces and smiled, holding out his hands. "Well, you heard your mothers, lets go!" He said.  
  
Pearl and Phiona rushed to their Uncle Cole, each grabbing on of his hands. "Lets go!" The repeated.  
  
Phoebe took Pearl and Phiona's free hands, completely a circle. "Lets go!" She urged her husband.  
  
Cole smiled. "We'll be back in a few hours." Cole said. Then he shimmered them out.  
  
Piper shook her head. "You two should be ashamed at how you treat Cole, he is a caring man!" Piper scolded.  
  
"You mean a, 'deman'!" Paige retorted.  
  
"One who has been proned to evil and tried to kill us so many times!" Prue replied.  
  
"And also saved us many times and turned good! I mean hell, what kind of an argument is that?! We have all been evil and tried to kill each other before!" Piper countered.  
  
"But he is half demon!" Prue replied.  
  
"Our newest niece will have demonic blood within her too, will you hate her too?!" Piper shot back.  
  
"That's different!" Prue said, with a burst of anger.  
  
"How?" Piper asked, as she folded her arms.  
  
"She also has witch blood running through her, she is the daughter of a Charmed One!" Paige replied.  
  
Piper shook her head. "You two will never get it. Just...just..." Piper's voice trailed off. She grabbed Leo's arm. "Orb us somewhere, anywhere, just as long as it is not here." Piper said.  
  
Leo quietly nodded and orbed himself and his wife out.  
  
Paige turned to Prue. "I'm going to go see Glenn at work. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, have fun." Prue replied, with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Paige said, as she orbed out.  
  
Prue stood there in the empty attic for a moment, just gazing at the items that it held, she quickly turned and walked out of the room. She hurried down the hall to her own room and walked inside. She waved her hand, telekinetically locking the door. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small shoebox, blew the dust off, and opened it up. She pulled out a load of pictures and stared at them, looking at herself and Andy, taken years ago. "Oh Andy, how I miss you so much!" Prue choked. A few tears slid down her face, as she flipped through the pictures. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	19. Wyatt Is Always A Halliwell

A/N: I'm skipping ahead in time a little bit. ;) Phoebe is a little over 5 months pregnant now.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 19: Wyatt Is Always A Halliwell  
  
*****April 12, 2004 (Easter Day)*****  
  
"Daddy look! Mine is half pink and half purple!" Pearl said, as she held up her half pink and half purple Easter egg.  
  
"That looks beautiful!" Glenn said, as he smiled at his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, Paige. "I've never seen such a wonderful Easter egg." Glenn said, as he admired his daughter's Easter egg.  
  
Pearl grinned and soaked up the compliment. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with her father, because his job always had him going places, but when she did....well, she couldn't get enough of it. Pearl gently placed the egg into the empty egg carton with the other dyed eggs, so it could dry. She took the dipper and placed another egg in it, a plain one. "What color should we color this one?" Pearl asked, as she looked up at her father.  
  
Glenn considered the question for a moment and then gently picked the egg up from the dipper. "I have another idea." He said. He reached into the egg dying kit and pulled out a clear crayon. He carefully wrote something onto the egg, but since the crayon was clear, you couldn't see it.  
  
"Whatd you do that for, daddy? You can't even see it....Maybe we should try a colorful crayon?" Pearl suggested.  
  
Glenn smiled and shook his head. "Trust your dad now. It's...magic." He said, then winked at his daughter. "Let's put it in purple, for mommy." Glenn suggested, as he placed the egg back in the dipper.  
  
Pearl shrugged. 'Magic?' She thought. 'Daddy doesn't have powers....' Pearl continued to think. She rolled her eyes and dunked the egg into the purple dye.  
  
"Now, leave it in there for a long time, so the color can get really pretty for mommy." Glenn said, as he patted his daughter's back. "I just know she'll love it!" He said, with a grin.  
  
"How do you know, daddy?" Pearl asked, with curiosity.  
  
"Because, I've know your mommy for a really, really long time." Glenn answered; putting emphasis on the words, really really long time.  
  
Pearl nodded in agreement. "Okay, but I hope you're right about that." She said, as she stared at the purple dye.  
  
"I am, trust me." Glenn said, then he kissed the top of his daughter's head.  
  
There was a loud thud, as the front doors of the Manor flew open.  
  
"Phiona!" Piper's voice bellowed, she was still outside the Manor.  
  
Phiona burst into kitchen. "Guess what!" Phiona said, in a singsong voice.  
  
"What?!" Pearl asked, turning her attention to her younger cousin.  
  
"Uncle Glenn, Pearl, it's so awesome!" Phiona giggled.  
  
Glenn smiled at his niece. "What it is?" He asked, with curiosity. He could almost act like a kid himself sometimes, which is why he got along with his daughter and his niece so well.  
  
"Mommy bought so much stuff! It was great! She is gonna beak a ham and we getta help her!" Phiona burst out. She loved helping her mother with cooking, it made her feel really important.  
  
"Cool!" Pearl said. She loved spending time with her cousin and especially loved it when her Aunt Piper wanted her and Phiona to help her cook.  
  
Glenn clapped his hands. "Well, I'm sure this will be the best meal ever! Whenever you help out Piper, things turn out wonderful!" He responded, with a wink.  
  
Piper wabbled into the kitchen, trying to balance a load of bags on each arm. "Phiona Melinda Wyatt!" Piper yelled, in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh! You got the full name!" Pearl said, as she pointed to her cousin. Pearl knew that whenever one of them was called by their entire name; first, middle, and last; it meant business!  
  
"What have I told you about using your powers outside of the Manor?!" Piper asked, still trying to balance the bags.  
  
Glenn stood up and took about 4 bags from his sister-in-law. "Looks like you need some help." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said, as she placed the rest of the bags on the counter. She returned her attention to her daughter.  
  
Phiona fluttered her eyelashes and gave her mother the best innocent look that she could muster up. "What did me do, mommy?" She asked, innocently.  
  
Piper frowned and shook her finger. "You used your powers to open the doors, outside! What if someone had saw the orbs fly from your hands?!" Piper asked, a hint of frusteration in her tone.  
  
"I'm real sorry mommy! I promise never to use my powers in public again!" Phiona said.  
  
Piper paused for a moment, remembering when she had gone to the future and her daughter in the future had said the same thing, Piper shook the thought away. "You had better not, or there will be severe punishment!" Piper warned.  
  
Glenn turned to Piper. "Well, if it'll help any, I can watch both girls for a little while. You look exhasted, you should probably get some rest. We'll put away the grocieries, won't we girls?" Glenn asked, as he looked at Pearl and Phiona. He sent them a look that was clear they needed to agree with him.  
  
Pearl nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, Auntie Piper, you should go take a nap! It'll make you feel better, like you and mommy always tell Phiona and I to do!" Pearl said, as she pointed to the doorway.  
  
"Yep! Time for sleepiness! Gotta go to bed!" Phiona said, trying to hold back giggles. It wasn't every day she could tell her mom to take a nap, in fact, this was the first time she ever had and it would probably be the last.  
  
Piper gave Glenn a questioning look. "Are you sure that you can handle, both, of them?" She asked, putting emphasis on the word, both. She was obviously very skeptical.  
  
Glenn nodded. "Of course I can, how much trouble can two little girls be?" He asked.  
  
Piper covered her mouth to keep from errupting with laughter. 'Ha! He is in way over his head! But, the only way to learn, is to find out yourself.' Piper thought. "Ya know, you're absolutely right. I'm going to go take a nap and you can have the girls all to yourself." Piper said, as she walked out of the room. She began to walk up the stairs and stopped for a moment. "Have fun!" She called, in a mischevious tone. Then she quickly rushed to her room.  
  
'That was too easy....Ugh, I wonder what she knows.' Glenn thought, as he turned back to the girls. He gasped, as he saw a glass jar smashing to the floor with a loud crack. "No wonder...." He muttered. He walked over to the pile of glass and began to clean up the mess.  
  
A bright swirl of rainbow colored light flashed in a dark cave, illuminating the area. There in the center of the cave sat a beautiful, golden egg, incrusted with different jewels of all different colors.  
  
A man shimmered into the room and immediately began to chant in Latin. The egg began to glow brightly and shoot rays of rainbow colored light from the jewels.  
  
Pearl and Phiona were playing a game of Tag, in the living room, while they were waiting for Glenn to finish cleaning up in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm so gonna get you!" Pearl called, as she was gaining on her younger cousin.  
  
"No way!" Phiona said, as she continued to run. Suddenly rays of rainbow colored light surrounded Phiona and then she vanished.  
  
Pearl skidded to a stop. "Phiona?" Pearl asked. She paused, waiting for an answer, but there was none. "Phiona?" She asked again. But her cousin had just vanished. "This is not good...." She whispered. Pearl turned and walked into the kitchen. "Daddy...." Pearl's voice trailed off. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: I hope you get the title. "Why It Is Always A Halliwell" turned to "Wyatt Is Always A Halliwell". ::rolls eyes:: I know, I know, it stinks. lol 


	20. Whitelighter Recall

A/N: Oh, by the way, Phoebe doesn't have full control over her unborn child's shimmering power yet, but she has slight control. BTW, I forgot to answer some questions that a few reviews had in my last chapter: ~*~Katie~*~: "tha end is sadd but i really like the way they vanquish tha demon but r paige and prue eva gonna b nicer to Cole i cant wait to c what happens next and what kind of suppernatural drama u will b coming up with next i luv ur writing and cant wait til u update" & Sci fi fan: "That was a very intense chapter. Any plans for some reconcilliation between Prue/Paige and Cole? Keep up the great work." - Well, in answer to your questions about the Prue, Paige, and Cole tension; I don't have any plans to change the way Prue and Paige treat Cole yet, but I may in the future. But I do feel that they will never "fully" get along, so there will always be some tension between them. No offence to anyone who feels that Prue & Paige shouldn't treat Cole the way they do in my story and have in the T.V. show.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 20: Whitelighter Recall  
  
"Yout what?!" Piper screamed.  
  
Glenn winced at Piper's voice.  
  
"Auntie Piper, it wasn't daddy, we were playing and she just vanished in a swirl of rainbow lights!" Pearl said, in a defencive tone.  
  
"Hurry! Call Prue and Phoebe!" Piper said. She grabbed Pearl's hand. "We're going to the attic to check the Book of Shadows." Piper replied, sternly. "Leo!" Piper yelled, as she pulled Pearl down the hall to the attic.  
  
Glenn turned and rushed down the stairs, sliding to a stop in the kitchen, by the phone. He picked up the phone and dialed Prue's cell number. 'She should be the easiest to talk to, she is not a mother.' Glenn thought, as he listened to the phone ring.  
  
"....and they were like rays of rainbow light." Pearl finish, again.  
  
"That's all?" Piper asked, as she flipped through the book.  
  
"Yeah. That is all I saw." Pearl said  
  
Piper sighed. "Leo!" She shouted again.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Yes? Piper, what's wrong?" He asked, immediately seeing that his wife was upset.  
  
"Phiona! She's gone, vanished! Pearl says they were playing Tag and then poof, she disappeared in rays of colored light!" Piper said, as she frantically flipped the pages.  
  
"I'll go ask The Elders!" Leo said. He quickly kissed Piper's cheek and orbed out.  
  
"I'm sorry Auntie Piper! I didn't mean to! We were just playing!" Pearl said, as she began to whimper.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, no, it's not your fault!" Piper said, as she kneeled down to her niece's eye level. "You didn't do anything, nor did Glenn, I'm just worried." Piper said, as she gave her niece a tight hug.  
  
Minutes later Leo orbed back, the look on his face immediately told Piper that something bad was up.  
  
"Four whitelighters have already gone missing!" Leo announced.  
  
"What?!" Piper asked, horror filled her tone.  
  
"Four whitelighters, Piper! Each of their charges described them as vanishing in a ray of rainbow colored lights! They are calling a whitelighter recall, until this has been done with." Leo said.  
  
"No! Leo, you have to stay!" Piper protested.  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
"What else?" Piper asked, knowing there was more coming.  
  
"A total whitelighter recall! Anyone with whitelighter blood has to come.." Leo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Meaning...Oh God! No! Not Paige and Pearl too!" Piper said, as she gripped her niece tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, they have to, or they'll be at a major risk. They have no choice, a very powerful demon is out there!" Leo said, sadly.  
  
Phoebe shimmered into the attic. "Piper! I came as fast as I could!" Phoebe said, as she ran past Leo, to her older sister. She hugged Piper. "I'm so sorry! We'll find her, I promise!" Phoebe said, with determination in her voice. She noticed Leo, at that point, and the look on his face. "What is it?!" She asked, as she looked to Piper.  
  
"Leo s...says that they're doing a total whitelighter recall, because four whitelighters have already disappeared in the same rainbow rays that Phiona vanished in!" Piper said, as she wiped her wet eyes.  
  
Phoebe knew there was something more, so she waited patiently for Piper to finish.  
  
"And...an...and that means everyone with whitelighter b..blood!" Piper murmered.  
  
"No! They can't, they can't take Paige and Pearl, they're too important; right?!" Phoebe asked, as she looked at Leo.  
  
Leo shook his head. "That is the whole point, they are too important!" Leo answered.  
  
Glenn walked into the attic. "Phoebe?" He asked, in surprise. "Didn't I call you just about five minutes ago?" He asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I'm getting better with this shimmering thing." She answered. Then a wave of pain hit her, it was coming from Glenn. "No, Glenn, Phiona's disappearance isn't your fault! You love that little girl, just like Pearl, it isn't your fault!" Phoebe said.  
  
Glenn shook his head. "No, I should have been with them!" He stated.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "She vanished magically, you couldn't have done anything!" Phoebe said.  
  
"That's just it, I can never do anything to help, I'm useless!" Glenn answered.  
  
"No you aren't, daddy." Pearl said. "We all love you lots! You are the best daddy I ever had!" Pearl said, as she opened her arms. "See, I love you this much!" Pearl said, as she opened her arms as far as she could.  
  
A few tears dripped down the faces of everyone in the room, at that point.  
  
Glenn walked over to his daughter and scooped her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, baby." He whispered into his daughter's ear. He hugged her. 'And if anything ever happened to her, or her mother....' Glenn stopped himself before thinking any further on the subject.  
  
Prue burst through the attic door. "Piper! Have you found anything?!" Prue asked, her voice was filled with worry.  
  
Piper shook her head sadly.  
  
"But...what else is wrong?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "I'll tell you when Paige arrives." Piper answered.  
  
Suddenly Cole shimmered in. "I have some terrible news! Detemerous has escaped!" Cole announced.  
  
"Detemerous?!" Leo asked, as the color drained from his face. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: BTW, we're already half way through "Family Affair"! I can't believe it! 


	21. Darkdemon

A/N: Cole4eva: For the purpose of my story, a "Whitelighter Recall", is where all the whitelighters and pulled back to 'Up There', because of a serious matter that might endanger them. Chris (ccuz@hotmail.com): The father of Prue's child will remain a mystery until the sequel to "Family Affair" is out. LOL Yes, there is a sequel to this, sorry to keep you in suspence....or am I?  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 21: Darkdemon  
  
"Who's 'Detemerous'?" Piper asked, as she saw her husband's horrified face.  
  
"An anceint evil! One-hundred years ago a powerful demon named Amelmaya had a child with a darklighter named Faedro. Their child was so powerful that The Source himself trapped him in a magical bind, for eternity. But if he's escaped, he could be the end to whitelighters and witches everywhere!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"But why would he want whitelighters?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because, if he has their powers, then he can get 'Up There' and kill The Elders." Leo informed.  
  
"And if he is that powerful, then he must be why he took Phiona!" Piper gasped.  
  
Paige orbed into the room. "Leo, I just got a voicemail on my cell phone from Glenn! What's wrong?" She asked, as she looked at the worried faces around.  
  
"Leo says that they're doing a total whitelighter recall, because four whitelighters have already disappeared in the same rainbow rays that Phiona vanished in! That means, everyone with whitelighter blood has to come.." Piper said, as she looked from Paige to Pearl.  
  
"No, I won't come!" Paige said, stubbornly.  
  
"You don't have a choice, if you have whitelighter blood, the spell they cast will pull you up." Leo informed. He looked down at his watch. "And it's right about...." He voice trailed off. There was a swirl of green light around Leo and he vanished.  
  
Moments later a swirl of green light appeared around Paige and she too vanished.  
  
"No! Paige!" Glenn called. He turned to his daughter.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go!" Pearl yelled. There was a swirl of green light around her and clung stubbornly to Piper, but despite her resistance, she finally vanished in the green light.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other.  
  
'This is not right!' Prue thought, angrily. 'If we are to beat that....creature, we will need our sister!' Prue thought, the clenched her fist. "Leo! Bring Paige back here!" Prue screamed, as she eyed the ceiling. "There is a reason she is our sister, a Charmed One, part of the Power of Four!" Prue snapped. "Because we are strong with her and she is family! The original Power of Three isn't going to cut it!" Prue yelled towards the ceiling.  
  
A black hair man swiftly walked across a newly polished hard wood floor, of a magnificent looking room, with his black cape swishing behind him. The walls of the room were a rich, blood red. Black candles filled the room, along with pots, potion ingrediants, and a large black book that sat atop a silver stand. The man had dark gray eyes and tan skin. He wore all black. He held open his hand and in a silver glow, an athame appeared. He walked over to a small, wooden table and set down the athame. He heard a noise behind him and with lightning speed, he turned around.  
  
A another man with blonde hair stood before the dark haired man, holding Phiona, who looked like she was sleeping. "Detemerous, I have the child." He said.  
  
"Put her with the other whitelighters." Detemerous ordered.  
  
The blonde man shimmered out.  
  
Minutes later the blonde man shimmered into a small, dark room, with only a small lamp. In the dim light, 4 other figures could be made out; they were in the center of a glowing white ring of light. He shoved Phiona into the ring of light and then shimmered out.  
  
Phiona slowly opened her eyes and saw the other 4 people; 2 women and 2 men.  
  
"A child?" The man asked, in confusion. He had a bloody gash above his right eye.  
  
"If he wants whitelighters, why a child?" Asked a light haired, red head.  
  
The second woman stared at Phiona for a moment and then looked into her mint green eyes. "Look! That isn't just any child, it's....it's Leo's child!" The woman gasped.  
  
"Leo Wyatt?" The second man asked.  
  
The second woman motioned her hands towards Phiona. "Yes, Leo Wyatt! I can tell, look at her!" She said.  
  
The red head shook her head. "No way..." She said, slowly.  
  
Phiona looked up at the 4 people, she had a bruise on her wrist. "Wh..who are you?" She asked, as she rubbed her mint green eyes.  
  
"What's your name, girl?" The second woman asked.  
  
"Phiona...." Phiona murmered. "Melinda Wyatt." She added. She shook her head. 'That sounded dumb.' She thought. "Phiona Melinda Wyatt." She corrected herself.  
  
The second woman stared at the red head. "I told you!" She exclaimed. "Barret, she's one of the prophesied, 'Blessed Ones'!" She said, as she looked at the man with the gash over his right eye.  
  
Barret turned his head and considered this for a moment. "How can we tell for sure?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know about this." The red head spoke, in a sharp tone.  
  
"I agree with Lana, I'm not sure about this." The second man said, as he glanced at Phiona with a suspicious look.  
  
"Daniel! You know this is Leo's daughter!" The second woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" Phiona asked.  
  
"Whitelighters." The second woman said. She held out her hand. "My name is Alissa." She said. "I'm honored to meet you." She said, as she smiled at Phiona.  
  
"Why?" Phiona asked, in confusion.  
  
"Because, you're a ledgend!" She said.  
  
Phiona slowly shook her hand. "I wanna go home. Can you orb me home?" Phiona asked.  
  
Alissa shook her head, sadly. "I'm sorry sweetie, but this ring of light keeps us from using our powers." She answered.  
  
Phiona shook her head. "No!" She replied. She held out her palsm, waiting for the orbs to shoot from her hands, but nothing happened. "Daddy!" Phiona yelled.  
  
Alissa shook her head. "Phiona, he can't hear you. This room is magically protected." She said.  
  
"Well...well....Mommy will come to save me. So will Auntie Prue, Auntie Phoebe, and Auntie Paige! Dey will get me outta dis woom, so will cousin Pearl!" Phiona said, defiantly.  
  
'God, I hope so!' Alissa thought, as she gave a helpless look to the other whitelighters.  
  
"What do you mean they've recalled all th whitelighters?!" Detemerous shouted, from a few rooms away.  
  
"They recalled all of them! Including the halfbreed Charmed One and her child!" An orange haired man replied.  
  
"Then we must start the summoning spell to steal the remaining ones' magic!" Detemerous said. "I will kill them all!" He warned.  
  
The oranged haired man bowed his head and smoked out.  
  
Detemerous swiftly walked out of the room and to the table with the athame. He held out his hand and within second, a darklighter crossbow appeared. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	22. Whitewitches

A/N: Sorry about the late update, I've been too busy with Christmas coming up and all....Sorry. Chrios: LOL Oooops, I didn't even realize that when I wrote it. lol My bad....Anyway, I'm giving you 2 chapters today, since I've been gone; hope you like!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 22: Whitewitches  
  
Paige was holding her daughter and pacing around a glowing, white room. "Leo! I need to get back to my sisters!" Paige insisted. "They need me, I'm one-fourth of the Power of Four!" Paige said, as she continued to pace back and fourth.  
  
"You can't, not until the threat has been dealt with!" Leo stated. He knew Paige was upset, but he also knew that they could risk loosing her, or especially Pearl. He sighed and stared at the white, misty floor. He wished that his daughter was with him, but she wasn't, and he was scared to death of loosing her.  
  
"What is they can't vanquish him without me?! Hmm?!" Paige asked.  
  
Leo ignored her, all he knew was that they couldn't go back, not yet anyway.  
  
Piper threw down the Book of Shadows. "Look, it doesn't say who can or how to vanished him! It just says; 'It is written that there is only one magical being that can vanquish Detemerous. This being is the first and only of that kind, there are others, but none like this.'" Piper read, in frustration. "How can their be others and yet only one?" She asked, as she looked to her big sister for advice.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I....I don't know." She said, as she continued to scry for her niece. She'd been trying for 15 minutes already, but nothing so far.  
  
Paige set Pearl down. She wouldn't put up with this any longer. The Elders may be keeping her here with their spell, but she'd leave with her own spell. "Powers from the Halliwell line, aid me in my quest within space and time, switch me now with the one that I desire, hear these words from my mouth, switch me now! Powers from the Halliwell line, aid me in my quest within space and time, switch me now with the one that I desire, hear these words from my mouth, switch me now! Powers from the Halliwell line, aid me in my quest within space and time, switch me now with the one that I desire, hear these words from my mouth, switch me now! Powers from the Halliwell line, aid me in my quest within space and time, switch me now with the one that I desire, hear these words from my mouth, switch me now!" Paige chanted.  
  
Leo spun around. "Paige!" He yelled.  
  
Paige waved to him and disappeared, in a purple mist.  
  
A purple mist began to surround Phiona.  
  
Alissa pointed to Phiona. "Look!" She exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Phiona vanished in the purple mist.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl called out.  
  
There was another swirl of purple mist and then Phiona appeared.  
  
"Phiona?" Leo asked. Without a response, he ran to his daughter, scooping her up and hugging her tightly.  
  
There was another swirl of purple mist and Paige appeared, next to the other 4 whitelighters. "Where am I?" She asked, in confusion.  
  
Lana and Daniel exchanged looks. "Who are you?" They asked, in unison.  
  
"Paige Belland." Paige said, as she held out her hand.  
  
"A Blessed One for a Charmed One?" Barret asked.  
  
There was a puff of black smoke and then Detemerous appeared. He looked at the 5 people. "Where's the child?!" He demanded.  
  
"Safe!" Paige spoke, as she stood up and locked eyes with the man. "Are you the bastard that is responsible for the kidnapping of my niece?!" Paige asked, with fury in her tone.  
  
Suddenly the sky turned dark outside and it began to pour rain, ring thunder, and flash lightning; even though it was the end of March and just moments ago, it had been bright and sunny. It had begun! TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	23. Wiccaned Witch Of The West Coast

A/N: BTW, the title is supposed to be kinda funny. "Wicked Witch Of The West" turned to "Wiccaned Witch Of The West Coast"....Anyway....  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 23: Wiccaned Witch Of The West Coast  
  
Piper spun around and stared out the window. "What just happened with the weather?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I have no idea." She responded.  
  
Cole shimmered in, next to her. "Phoebe, it's begun!" Cole said.  
  
"What has? What has begun?" Phoebe asked. He heart began to beat faster and her breathing quickened, she could tell something bad was up, or she wouldn't be feeling Cole's emotions this strong.  
  
"The battle! Between Detemerous and the only person that has the power to defeat him! This is why the weather changed, they've come in contact with each other!" Cole stated.  
  
"But who is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"And do you mean to say that, we weren't meant to destroy him?" Prue asked, as she turned to Cole.  
  
"Correct! And I don't know who it is." He said.  
  
Glenn walked back into the room. "Have you found anything?" He asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, I still can't find Phiona." She said. "I'll be right back." She said, as she left the room.  
  
"Prue, where are you going?" Phoebe called, but Prue was too far away to hear her.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen and over to a few cabinets. She took out a few ingrediants and placed them into a bowl. She added some water and mixed it together, making a red liquid. She poured the liquid into a small cup and quickly walked back to the attic.  
  
"Prue, what are doing?" Phoebe asked, as she stared at her older sister.  
  
"I'll be right back." Prue said, as she gulped down the red liquid. "Spirit to spirit, bring me to the one I seek, send my spirit, as my heart beats." Prue recited. Suddenly her eyes closed and her body went limp.  
  
Astral Prue appeared behind Detemerous as he aimed his darklighter arrow. She looked past him to see 4 people she didn't know and her baby sister, Paige. She quickly regained her senses and spun kick Detemerous, knocking the darklighter arrow from his hands. "Lay off my sister!" Astral Prue yelled.  
  
Determerous spun around, immediately hurling a dark purple energy ball in Astral Prue's direction. "How'd you get here?! This is magically protected from any magical 'sensing'!" He yelled.  
  
Astral Prue disappeared in a ruby colored flare, missing the purple energy ball, and then minutes later the ruby flare appeared again, on the other side of Detemerous. "Over here!" Astral Prue called, in a mocking tone.  
  
Paige instantly knew it was her eldest sister's astral form. "Prue...." She whispered.  
  
Astral Prue sent a small grin in Paige's direction. "Let my sister be free, let her powers be returned to the 'Twice Blessed' she, so she may continue her Charmed destiny!" She recited.  
  
Royal blue rays of light swirled around the ring of white light and then consumed it.  
  
"She's safe!" Paige called.  
  
Astral Prue waved her hand. "It's up to you, Paige, we can't help you anymore!" She yelled. Then vanished, in another ruby flare.  
  
Prue's eyes opened.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked. "Are you okay?" She qustioned.  
  
"It's Paige's job to defeat Detemerous and we can't interfere." Prue informed.  
  
"But...what?! Paige is, 'Up There'! How...." Piper began, but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"And Phiona's safe." Prue said.  
  
"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Paige said she was. When she's back, you can ask her how she pulled it off." Prue said, with a shrug.  
  
"Hurry, go!" Paige yelled to the other 4 whitelighters.  
  
In a flurry of blue and white orbs, the 4 whitelighters disappeared.  
  
Paige turned back to Detemerous. "So, it's just you and I now?" She questioned.  
  
"If you were trapped, then you obviously have whitelighter blood within you, so I'll have to do with that!" He said. He waved his hand, telekinetically sending Paige flying at the wall.  
  
Paige felt the air wizzing past her as she was telekinetically sent flying backwards, but she quickly orbed out, before she could hit anything. Paige's orbs appeared behind Detemerous and crashed into his back, sending him flying face first, into the wall. The orbs vanished and Paige orbed in, on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Detemerous hit the wall face first and spun around with lightning quick speed, hatered filled his eyes. "I'll kill you for that and make it more painful than you ever imagined!" He yelled, as a darklighter crossbow appeared in his hands.  
  
"Sure ya will." Paige mocked. "Crossbow!" Paige yelled, as she held out her hands. In a flurry of blue and white orbs, the crossbow vanished. Then in another swirl of blue and white orbs, the crossbow orbed into Paige's awaiting hands. She carefully aimed the crossbow at Detemerous.  
  
Detemerous looked down at his hands and looked back at Paige. He waved his hand, instantly the crossbow was engulfed in flames, and burned into nothing.  
  
Paige glared. "I'm not that easy!" She whispered. "Detemerous!" She yelled. In a swirl of blue and white orbs, Detemerous vanished, then he orbed in and immediately crashed into the wall.  
  
Detemerous hit the wall, realizing this witch-whitelighter was much like himself, but in the good sense and would be a hard apponent. He smoked out.  
  
'Oh, this cannot be good.' Paige thought. Then she began to sense something evil about to attack and she swirled around, just in time to see Detemerous smoke in.  
  
"Not this time, whitewitch!" He said. There was a silver glow in his hand and then a glinting athame appeared. He quickly plunged it into Paige's chest.  
  
Paige fell to the ground, as crimson blood dripped from her chest.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't....couldn't defeat me." Detemerous cackled. His hand began to glow purple as he reached down to plunge it into Paige's chest.  
  
"Athame...." Paige whispered. The athame instantly orbed out of Paige's chest and orbed into Detemerous' chest.  
  
Detemerous fell backwards, hitting his head on the wall, as blood poured from his chest. "No.." He coughed, as he tried to pull the athame from his body.  
  
Paige was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Ath...athame..." She coughed. The athame orbed out of Detemerous' chest and orbed in, stuck through the center of his back.  
  
Detemerous stammered backwards and fell to the ground, a large pile of blood was beginning to pool under him and blood was filling his mouth and nose.  
  
Paige took a quick look around the room and eyed the door. "Door.." She breathed. The door orbed out and then orbed in, flying directly into Detemerous' body, sending both the door and Detemerous sliding into the wall; crushing Detemerous between the wall and door. Paige slowly orbed out and then orbed in, kneeling on the ground next to Detemerous. "..Athame.." She called, in a small whisper. She covered her wound with her left hand and held out her right hand. The athame orbed into her hand and she stared into Detemerous' dark gray eyes, then a split second later, she plunged the athame into his heart.  
  
Detemerous coughed and shook violently.  
  
The rainbow rays of light were still glowing from the golden egg and then without warning, it exploded into nothingness, except for 1 amythist colored gem; which fell to the floor and was lost in the darkness of the cave.  
  
Paige grimaced at her own wound and orbed out.  
  
A black smoke arose from Detemerous' body and slowly disappeared into the air.  
  
Paige orbed into the Manor of the attic, on the floor, and then slipped into a world of darkness. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	24. Here, There, And Eggerywhere

A/N: I have an announcement, which I will be announcing at the end of this chapter (it has spoilers containing upcoming Charmed episodes)! CharmingChix: I wanted to comment on what you said about Paige and how she is really powerful in my fic. Yeah, she's suppose to be that way. lol I mean, I personally, believe that Paige is the most powerful of the 4 Charmed Ones instead of Prue or even Piper. I believe that even though she is the youngest, she is still the most powerful because of her mixed backgrounds. But that's just me, I know most people would disagree. piper: Hmmmm, you just might be on to something.... ::shrugs:: I dunno. ;)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 24: Here, There, And Eggerywhere  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed, as she saw her youngest sister black out on the floor of the attic. Piper rushed to Paige's side and placed her hands over Paige's wound, to try and stop some of the bleeding. "Leo, please!" Piper pleaded.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs and Leo appeared, holding Pearl and Phiona. He gently set down his daughter and niece, then kneeled next to his sister-in- law and placed his hands over her wound, a golden light glowed from his hands and began to heal Paige.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Glenn circled around Paige and waited for her to awaken.  
  
Paige's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the faces that were looking down at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked, nonchalantly.  
  
Prue let out a small laugh. "We just wanted to get a good look at the woman who just saved witches and whitelighters everywhere." Prue said, with a smirk.  
  
Paige blushed. "Well....I may have.." She replied, as she stood up. She spotted Glenn and rushed into his arms. "I was only away from you for a while, but I hated not being with you!" She said, as she nestled her face in her husband's shoulder.  
  
Glenn smiled and rubbed Paige's back. "Now you know how I feel when you go off to save the world and I can't do a thing to help you." He said.  
  
Paige nodded. "I know and I'm sorry." She said, then gave him a passionate kiss. "But maybe we can make up for it a little later...." She said, in a seductive tone.  
  
Piper cleared her throat and pointed to Pearl and Phiona. "Children!" Piper said. She paused for a moment and pointed to Phoebe. "Children!" She repeated.  
  
"Phoebe's kid can't count, it isn't born yet!" Paige countered.  
  
"I didn't mean Phoebe's kid, I meant Phoebe!" Piper replied.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe grumbled and sent a glare in Piper's direction. "Not funny!" Phoebe said.  
  
Prue snickered. "Well, that's your opinion." Prue replied.  
  
"Hey! When are we going to get to find Easter eggs?" Pearl asked, as she looked to each grownup in the room.  
  
"The eggs!" Glenn announced. He dashed out of the attic.  
  
"Wait for us!" Paige said. She grabbed Pearl and Phiona's hands and then orbed them out.  
  
Prue spun around and headed out the attic door.  
  
Leo turned his attention to Piper and held out his hand.  
  
Piper smiled and placed her hand in her husband's palm.  
  
Leo smiled and orbed them out.  
  
Phoebe gave Cole a mischevious grin. "Race ya!" She said, as she turned to run, but then shimmered out in mid run.  
  
"Phoebe, not fair!" Cole yelled, then shimmered out after his wife.  
  
Prue reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Phoebe shimmer in, mid run, and then Cole shimmer in right behind her. She sighed and saw Glenn coming at of the kitchen with a confused look on his face.  
  
"They aren't there." He announced.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"The eggs, they aren't there. They were there, when Phiona vanished, but now they aren't!" Glenn explained. "I didn't do anything with them." He stated.  
  
"Nor did I." Piper said. She looked at her sisters.  
  
"Not me!" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige said in unison.  
  
Cole shook his head and looked at Leo.  
  
Leo shrugged, he obviously had no idea where they were either.  
  
Pearl and Phiona and exchanged glances. "The Easter Bunny came!" They yelled in unsion. They both bolted for the doorway and grabbed their Easter baskets; Pearl's basket was purple with green Easter grass and Phiona's Easter basket was pink with purple Easter grass.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Glenn, Leo, and Cole exchanged looks and followed the 2 girls out the door.  
  
Prue shrugged and waited until everyone was out the door before walking out. She stood at the doorway and shut the door behind her. She smiled as she watched her nieces grab different colored eggs from the yard.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl yelled. She held up a deep purple colored egg and it had white writing on it that said, Mommy. Pearl ran to Paige and held it up. "Look at this!" She said.  
  
Glenn smiled. "See, that is what I was going to show you earlier!" Glenn said.  
  
Pearl handed Paige the egg and ran off to find more of the eggs.  
  
Paige turned to Glenn and smiled. "Thanks, honey." She said, then kissed him.  
  
Prue took in a breath of the sweet smelling air and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something furry, a bunny maybe. She turned her head but nothing was there, except for a blue colored egg. Prue walked over to the egg and picked it up, it still felt sort of warm, as if someone had been holding it. She took one more glance around the yard, but only saw her family. "The Easter Bunny?" She asked out loud. She quickly shook her head. 'No...it could not be....Could it?' She thought.  
  
"Auntie Prue! Come on!" Pearl called, as she motioned for her aunt.  
  
Prue shook her thoughts away and walked towards her niece. "Coming!" Prue yelled, as she started into a run. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: I've recently read a few spoilers about some upcoming Charmed episodes in which Piper is looking into how she will put Wyatt through school. She wants to put him through "normal" school, but realizes that she might be able to put him through "magical" school as well. So, you probably want to know why on Earth I'm saying this, right? Well, in one of the fanfics in this series, I came up with the idea to put The Charmed Ones' children in "magical" school. I had thought this as my own idea (no Harry Potter crossovers or anything like that, I don't even like HP), because unless it was a crossover fic, I'd never read anything similar, granted there might be some out there I just haven't found them. But I wanted to announce that if the makers of Charmed happen to follow through with their "magical school" idea, then I didn't take the idea from them, when I do release the fanfic in which I had the idea! I know, I know, it sounds like I'm taking ideas from the Charmed writers, but I'm not, I came up with this idea many many months ago and wrote it down as well! So anyway, thanks for your attention, and I just wanted to make that clear to everyone! (Hmmm, I guess the writers and I think alike; first the hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil [granted there wasn't a "stop no evil"] thing and then the "magical school" thing. lol) 


	25. Witch Way Home?

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews! Okay, here are some answers to a few questions and some replies to a few comments. lol Sci fi fan: Thanks for understanding about the coincidences thing. ;) I just wanted to let everyone know. no name: Actually, I will be putting pictures in for "Family Affair" once Phoebe's baby is born. Don't worry, that is coming up very soon. yellowcat99: First, about Andy, I was really upset when he died and I'm a huge Andy/Prue fan; so I promise he will make appearances, but I'm not saying that he'll come back permanently. ;) Second, about Cole, I have no intention of permanently making him evil! Ugh, that really ticked me off in the show what they did to Cole (and Phoebe), in my opinion, they were the perfect for each other! About Piper being pregnant again with Wyatt, well to tell you the truth, I'm not a Wyatt fan. I really don't like him, he's too powerful, and a boy. I know, I'm sorry to all you Wyatt fans and I really mean no disrespect; I just don't care for him. So, Wyatt won't be in any of my fanfics (and Leo will never become an Elder; that really ticked me off too, but that's a whole other story). But as for the whole Leo/Piper story line, there will be a HUGE surprise for you guys later on (not in "Family Affair" though). ::coughs:: Did I just say that? Also, about the sequel, it will reveal the father of Prue's child but the kids won't be teens....yet.

**_Family Affair  
Chapter 25: Witch Way Home?_**

It was starting to get dark and much colder. Piper reached to the switch in the heater of her car and turned it up to the maximum. She was driving back to San Francsico, California from Las Vegas, Nevada. She'd went there only for 2 days on a sort of vacation; she'd been specially invited because her club, P3, was one of the most popular clubs in the west coast. While she was there, it had been great, though she did miss her family a great deal, the no evil thing was going pretty good for her. She stared back at the road again, it was almost 11:00 P.M. The road was almost completely empty and only fields appeared on each side of the road. She saw a few droplets hit her windshield. "Great, rain." Piper muttered to herself, in a sarcastic tone. She sighed and turned on the radio, listening to some country music. She lightly tapped her nails on the steering wheel and then the rain began to fall a little harder, making a slight tapping noise on her car. She turned the radio up a little louder, to drown out the noise of the rain, she wasn't in the mood for it right now.

----

"When is mommy gonna be home?" Phiona asked, as she looked out the window of the Halliwell Manor. It was lightly raining.

"Soon, Phiona." Phoebe said. Even though it was getting late, she was sure Piper would be home soon.

"What if mommy doesn't come home soon?" Phiona asked, as she ran her fingers along the glass, following the raindrops as they slid down on the outside of the window.

"Then your daddy will sense her, find her, and orb her home." Phoebe replied.

Phiona sighed and breathed onto the glass, then began to write her name in the white spot on the glass, in which she had breathed on.

----

The rain was now beating down on Piper's car now, she'd had to turn on her window wipers to brush away the rain, but even with that it was still a struggle to see anything. If she squinted her eyes and looked closely, she could see a dim glow of her headlights, even though they were on their brightest setting. Piper shivered slightly and continued to drive down the road. "What the heck happened? Everything was fine a little while ago!" Piper muttered to herself. She gently rubbed her neck. "Well, at least I still have the...." Piper's voice was cut off as the radio began to make slurred noises and then finally settled on a loud, screeching sound. "Radio...." Piper finsiehd. "Great!" She said, in a sarcastic voice. She turned off the radio and continued her drive in silence. Soon she noticed a slushy substance appearing on her windowshield. "What the...." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head in annoyance. "Now it's doing a rain and snow thing to me?! Oh great!" Piper complained out loud. She could now hear the slush swish and gush under her tires, as she drove down the road. She scooted closer to the window to see if she might be able to see anything better. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, blinding Piper, and when it was gone she thought she saw a profile of a person a few feet in front of her. "Oh God!" Piper screamed, as she slammed on the breaks. Her car went sliding to the side of the road, crashing into the snow, and then the engine stopped running. Piper whirled her head around, but the figure was gone, and all she saw was fluffy white snowflakes pouring from the sky. Piper sighed angrily. She tried to start her car, but it just made a few puttering sounds, then completely died. "Crap!" Piper cursed. She paused. "Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled, as she stared at the ceiling of her car.

----

Leo paced back and fourth in the living room of the Manor. "She hasn't called me." Leo said, as he continued to pace.

"Try sensing her." Phoebe suggested, who was now really worried.

Leo closed his eyes and began to try and sense his wife. Minutes later he opened his eyes with a look of worry covering his face. "I...I can't sense her!" He informed.

"Paige, you can sense too, why don't you try!" Prue suggested.

Paige nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on a mental image of her older sister, minutes passed and she reopened her eyes. "Nothing." She said. "I can't sense Piper anywhere." Paige said, as she looked at her remaining sisters.

"Daddy! I want mommy!" Phiona said. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Honey, we'll find her." Leo said. "I'm going to check with The Elders." Leo informed.

"I'm going with you." Paige said.

Leo didn't have time to argue with his youngest sister-in-law. He knew she'd go up after him if he told her not to and he had his wife to find. Leo just orbed out.

"We'll be back as soon as I get some information out of The Elders." Paige said. Then she orbed out too.

----

Piper waited, but Leo hadn't come. Panic started to rise in her stomach. She wanted to call her sisters, but her cell phone was dead and she'd forgotten to bring her car charger. She grabbed her coat and bundled up, pulled the keys from the car, and then got out of the car. She was immediately hit by a powerful, icy gust. She shivered and shut her car door behind her. She put her hand above her eyes and tried to see, but the snow was so thick. She began to walk aimlessly through the blizzard like, snowy winds. She thought she could see a large figure in the distance. "Is that...." Piper's voice was lost in the howeling of the wind. She squinted her eyes and moved towards the large figure.

----

Leo and Paige orbed in, simotaniously.

"What did you find out?" Prue asked, immediately.

"They don't understand why we can't sense her. They say we should be able to, unless there is a powerful magic that is blocking us, or unless she is...." Leo's voice trailed off.

Phoebe held up her hand, signaling that she didn't want Leo to continue with his train of thought. "No! She's probably trapped, like we've all been a few hundred times!" Phoebe insisted. She wouldn't stand to hear what Leo had to say, her sister wasn't gone, it couldn't be; it wouldn't be. "I'll be right back." Phoebe said, with a look of pure determination in her eyes. She shimmered out.

Prue turned to her youngest sister. "I know you tried your best, if that was all you got out of them, it must be true. Paige, your pretty unstoppable when you get going." Prue said.

Glenn stood up and walked over to his wife, placing his arm around Paige's shoulders. "That's what attracted me to her." Glenn said. He glanced over at his daughter.

Prue knew exactly what Glenn was thinking, she didn't need powers to tell either, she could see it in his eyes. "I know. She is a spittin' image of Paige. She will truly be one hell of an opponent when she's grown into her powers." Prue said, as she admired her first niece. Not that she didn't love Phiona to death, she did, but Phiona was just more like Piper; an ocean, so to speak, powerful yet calm and level headed. Pearl was more like Paige and sort of herself, seeing as how Paige was much like Prue; Pearl was like fire, powerful and ready to get at something. She smiled, forgetting everything but her niece at that moment, then she saw Phoebe shimmer back in with the Book of Shadows in her hands; bringing her back to reality.

"I've already scanned through the book, I haven't found anything, but then again maybe there is something I've missed." Phoebe said, as she sat down, carefully placing the book in her lap. She began to flip through the pages, carefully.

----

Piper slowly approached the large figure, it appeared to be a huge Mansion. Old, warn, but still standing. Piper walked up to the porch, the steps creaking as she walked along them. She stood for a moment, partially sheltered from the weather, then she looked up at the massive doors. They each had a huge, iron lion's face, with a ring through the lions' mouths. _Obviously these are to knock on the door. _Piper thought, as she grabbed one of the dark iron rings. It was freezing cold and Piper quickly pulled her hand back. "Ah! Damnit! That was like ice!" Piper cursed. She blew on her hand and then reached into her pocket. She quickly pulled out a few napkins that she'd saved from one of the restaurants she'd visited while on her, vacation. She covered her hand with them and then grabbed the ring again, this time she knocked it a few times; it was still cold, but not nearly as bad through the layers of paper. The ring was hard to move though, it probably hadn't been used in a long time. Piper was sure someone was inside though, she'd seen a flicker of light through one of the windows, though it was only little. Soon she saw the door slightly open. Piper stared at the older man that stood before her. "Hello?" She asked.

"Yes?" The man asked. His voice sounded old and sort of slurred. His hair was a whiteish-gray and his skin was very pale, almost as white if not whiter than Paige's skin. His face was old, with some wrinkles, his eyes were light brown and looked very tired. His hands were the same; wrinkled and pale, but they looked as if they'd done a lot of hard work in their time. That was all that was showing of him at the moment, he had just poked his head out and had his hands resting on the edge of the door.

"Hello." Piper said again. She soaked in the warmth of the air, that had slipped out of the Mansion, when the door opened. "My name is Piper Halliwell Wyatt. I've gotten l...." Piper began, but before she could finish, the old man's voice cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I cannot help you, Miss Wyatt." He said, cutting Piper off. "You'll have to leave." He said. Then he began to shut the door.

Piper placed her foot in front of the door and then placed her hand on the door itself. "No, please, you don't understand! I need to use a phone!" Piper said, as she locked eyes with the old man.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm very sorry, but you must leave...." He said, puasing for a moment, then continuing. "Immediately!" He said, firmness was evident in his tone now. He proceeded to shut the door.

_No way, I have to get ahold of my sisters! _Piper thought. She quickly waved her hands, freezing the old man, and the door. She peered into the house, past the man. She could only see a few oil lamps throughout the room, which was huge, and at the back of the room in the center was a huge stairway that went up farther than Piper's eyes could travel. Then she heard some muffled voices and footsteps. Piper stepped back and waved her hand, unfreezing the old man. _Now is my chance! _Piper thought. "No! Please! I'm begging you!" Piper said, in a loud tone. This time she leaned her whole weight on the door, stopping the old man from shutting it.

A woman rushed into the room, from a passageway somewhere in one of the other rooms. "Jeffery!" The woman called. Her voice had a hint of an English accent. She rushed over to the old man and stared at Piper. "Please, let her in!" The woman said, in a stern but calm tone.

The old man, presumably Jeffery, stepped aside.

Piper paused for a moment and then walked past the woman. She stood silently, examining her new surroundings, and greatful to be away from the horrible cold.

The woman shut the door and turned to Piper. "I'm so sorry, I'm...." She paused and turned to Jeffery. "You may leave now." She said, with a smile, then a dismissing wave of her hand.

Jeffery bowed his head. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth." He said. He was wearing the traditional butler uniform; a black suit, perfectly white shirt, shining black shoes, and a black tie. He finally turned and exited the room.

The woman smiled at Piper. "I'm Elizabeth Connery." She said, as she held out her hand.

Piper greatfully took the woman's hand and shook it. "Piper Wyatt." Piper said, with a small smile.

Elizabeth ran her hands along her skirt. She had long, ebony black hair, in bouncing curls; 2 wavy strands hung down on the sides of her face, the rest was hanging down her back, a silver and turquoise hair clip was also clipped on the back of her hair. She had rosie cheeks, bright blue eyes, and wore a reddish-pink lipstick that seemed to bring out more of the rosie color in her cheeks. Her clothes looked like antiques. She wore a very elaborate plantation dress. It was very, very poofy. The dress was deep green velvet with extremely precise beadwork, trimmed in black lace. The dress was low cut, but she wore a tasteful black velvet choker neckless with a black and white cameo in the center. She wore black velvet gloves, trimmed in black lace, and her shoes were deep green and velvet as well, almost the color of the dress. The woman looked like she'd just stepped out of, 'Gone With The Wind'. "I'm so sorry for Jeffery's actions....What did you come here for?" Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

Piper looked down at herself. She'd been wearing a light, long yet bell sleeved dress; the weather had been very nice and only slightly chilly, which is why Piper had picked a light outfit. Her coat was light as well, not much more than a windbreaker. The snow that she'd been covered with was beginning to melt; making Piper's hair and clothes stick to her and her heels seemed sloshy as she walked. All in all, she looked horrible. "I was driving home from a vacation in Nevada, to my home in San Francisco, when I got lost in this sudden storm! I wanted to call my family, I know they'll be terribly worried about me, I was supposed to be home hours ago. My phone died and I don't have my charger, so I wanted to see if I could use your phone." Piper explained.

The woman's face fell sad. "I'm sorry, Miss Wyatt, but our phone lines are down due to the storm. All the power in fact." Elizabeth said. "But you're more than welcomed to stay here, I mean, it's the least we can do." She added.

"Who's there? Elizabeth!" A scratchy voice called, from another room.

Elizabeth bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I must go for a second, I'll be right back." She said. She lifted her skirt above the ground and walked into the next room.

_What a strange woman. She is wearing something that is way outdated. _Piper though. She took a step closer to the room, she began to overhear some muffled voices.

----

"But mother, it's snowing heavily outside. Please, I beg of you!" Elizabeth said, as she looked into the eyes of a much older woman.

"Elizabeth!" The woman argued, she had a very strong English accent. She strained to talk, she was old, and it took a lot of strength from her. "Please, you know that she may be in danger here!" The old woman said. She wore a plain, long, white nightgown; something that would be worn in the same time period as the dress that Elizabeth wore. She had pure white hair, pulled back into a tight bun. Her hands and face were very pale, with many wrinkles, and her eyes were pale blue. She covered her mouth, with a tissue, and coughed harshly. She removed her hand. "Please, you don't want innocent blood on your hands, my dear!" She pleaded.

"Mother, please! Just until the storm settles. I won't endanger her any further. I'll have her leave as soon as possible. Either way she is in danger. Less here, if it's up to me." Elizabeth begged.

The old woman sighed. "F..fine..." She finally said, breathlessly. She held up her hand, showing that she had more to say. "But she is your responsibility. If she is harmed....It is of your hand and if she finds us out, she must be dealt with!" The woman warned.

"Oh, thank you mother!" Elizabeth cried out, then hugged her mother, lightly. She quickly gathered her skirt and calmly exited the room, returning to Piper.

----

Piper hadn't hear much, just that the older woman obviously didn't want Piper to be there. She didn't hear why, just something about danger. _Maybe the house isn't that stable, seeing as how it looks so old. _Piper thought. She greeted Elizabeth with a smile, when she saw her retrun.

"I'm sorry, I had to....discuss the current events with my mother." Elizabeth said. She brushed her skirt again, nervously. "Gertrude! Gertrude!" She called.

Moments later an older woman appeared in another doorway. She had whiteish-gray hair, similar to Jeffery. She also wore the traditional maid's attire; a long plain gray dress, it had a white collar, a white apron, black tights, and black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with a white hairnet. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth?" The woman asked.

_She is probably, Gertrude. _Piper thought. She shook her head. It was like she was inside of the movie, 'Gone With The Wind'. Piper placed her hand over her mouth. _What if somehow I did travel back in time?! That would explain why Leo isn't answering my call! _Piper though.

Elizabeth seemed to see the sudden distress in Piper's face. "I'm sorry, but are you alright, Miss Wyatt?" She asked, with concern.

Piper shook her head. "Yes, yes, fine. Just shocked at how everything looks so...." Piper's voice trailed off.

"Yes, I know. We aren't like modern people, mother prefers things like this. She's old, so we feel that we should respect her wishes while she is still with us." Elizabeth stated.

Piper nodded in understanding. _Wow, that must be a real pain!_ Piper thought.

"Gertrude, please make up a room and dry clothing for Miss Wyatt, she'll be staying here temporarily." Elizabeth said.

Gertrude eyed Elizabeth, there was a long pause, then she slowly nodded. "I'd be happy to, Miss Elizabeth." She replied. She bowed her head, turned, and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth turned to Piper. "I'm sorry for your inconvenience, Miss Wyatt." She said.

Piper smiled. "You've done more than enough. Thank you, and please, call me Piper." She replied.

"Very well, Miss Wyatt....I'm sorry, Piper." Elizabeth corrected herself.

A woman rushed out of the passageway that Gertrude had arrived in. "Eliz...." She stopped mid-sentence as she saw Piper. "Who's this?" The woman asked, as she pointed her finger at Piper. She looked very similar to Elizabeth, but she had golden-blonde hair. Her dress was similar as well, but instead of green and black, it was gold and white. Her shoes were like Elizabeth's, but white, and her choker was the same except for it was white velvet with a white and gold cameo. Her eyes were light green. She also spoke with a hint of an English accent.

"Carlotta." Elizabeth said. "This is Miss Piper Wyatt. She'll be temporarily stay with us, until the storm clears." She stated.

"Mother will never al.." Before Carlotta could finish, Elizabeth interjected.

"I've already spoken with mother on the subject, you may as well, but I have things under control." Elizabeth said.

Carlotta shook her head. "There has been, a 'word of awakenment'!" Carlotta said, putting emphasis on, 'word'.

At first Elizabeth looked baffled and then her eyes became wide. "I see, please, I will be there in a moments' time." She said.

Carlotta nodded, turned, and walked out the way she'd come.

Gertrude returned, as Carlotta was leaving. "Your room, it is ready, Miss Wyatt." She said.

"Please, follow Gertrude, she will show you to your room." Elizabeth said. "Something requires my immediate attention." She said, as she gathered her skirt, and left the room.

Piper turned to Gertrude and followed her through a few room, to a small flight of stairs, and finally to a closed door.

Gertrude opened the door. "There are towels in the bathroom and dry clothes on the bed. I hope you find everything to your liking, Miss Wyatt." She said.

"Please, call me Piper." Piper said. "And I'm sure I will, thank you very much." She added, as an after thought.

Gertrude bowed her head. "Yes, Miss Piper." She said. She shut the door and left.

Piper looked around the room. There was a huge bed, a beautiful antique mirror, and an antique vanity. Piper grabbed the dry nightgown from the bed. She walked into the bathroom, which also fit the style of the rest of the Mansion, then shut the door.

----

"Why the hell is there nothing here?!" Phoebe shouted, as she slammed the cover of the Book of Shadows, shut. She felt a sudden movement in her stomach, she placed her hand over her slightly over 5 month pregnant belly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, softly.

Cole placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll find her, I know we will." He stated, in a mater-of-faclty tone. "I'll go down to the Underworld to see if I can find anything, okay?" He said.

Phoebe slowly nodded. "Be careful!" She said, as she looked into his eyes.

"I will, I promise." Cole said. He kissed Phoebe and then shimmered out.

----

Piper walked out of the bathroom and heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. "I apologize for my shortness." She said.

"It's fine, really." Piper said.

"Is everything to your liking?" Elizabeth asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes, very much so." She answered.

"Well. I must ask you to stay here and do not leave your room, it's a big house. You may get lost and it's old, so I wouldn't want the floorboards suddenly giving way or something like that." She said.

"I understand." Piper said.

"I'll be here in the morning, to check on you. Goodnight, Piper." Elizabeth said. She bowed her head and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Piper looked at her watch. "One A.M." She said. She climbed into the bed, which to her surprise was unbelievably comfortable. She immedately dozed off.

----2 Hours Later----

Piper stirred in her sleep; she was half awake and half asleep. She thought she could feel somethign hot beating down on her face and neck, but she figured she must be dreaming, and kept her eyes closed. Minutes later she felt a small spray of something wet, hit her. Her eyes fluttered open and to her horror, she found a horrible beast leering over her!

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	26. Oh Brother

A/N: Wow, yellowcat99, you obviously have a lot of questions. Well, I'll try to answer them without giving too much of the future plot lines away. Well, I don't want to tell you what the sequel will be called yet, I want it to be a surprise. But it will take place about 2 years in the future. (Pearl is 3 now, so she'll be in Kindergarten.) Each story is 40 chapters long for a few reasons: 1) It gives me a range of things, time, and I also know exactly how many chapters I'll need to write. 2) It's not too short, but not too long either. 3) It's a nice even number and gives me a range, I prefer that. 4) I just have an obsession with the number 4. lol Ya know, 4 sisters and all. I have this whole theory....well, that's a long one, so I won't go into it. But anyway, that's why all my stories are 40 chapters long. Everything isn't a 2 parter. It just always ends with, "TO BE CONTINUED...." because I want to keep the suspence going. It's one, big, continuing fic until the end. There is actually a big plot change for Phoebe (not in "Family Affair", but in one of the sequels). And like I said in the last chapter, there is also a big story line for Piper and Leo, coming up in a sequel. Prue won't be adopting anyone, but she will have a blood child later on (again, not in "Family Affair"). Paige isn't getting a job anytime soon, right now it works out good because she can stay home with Pearl and Phiona. She may, at some point much later down the road, get a job. Glenn probably won't get a new job, because I'm considering some story lines for his job and he definately won't get powers; no offence. Dan won't come back, I never really liked his character that much. I've never really liked the Andy becoming a whitelighter plot, it just doesn't fit well, again no offence. But he will show up, occasionally; he might even become a larger plot in the story, but I haven't made up my mind on that yet. I'm not planning on anyone moving out yet, they've just added rooms to the house. About some sort of tragedy....There will be a permanent tragedy, but again, not in "Family Affair". Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It means SO much!!!!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 26: Oh Brother  
  
"Leasa!" Elizabeth's voice yelled, through the darkness, in a foreign language. In a swirl of green sparkles, the beast vanished. Elizabeth rushed to Piper's side. "Are you okay?!" She asked, worry filled her tone.  
  
Piper sat up. "Yes....But...but what was that..that thing?" She asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "My goodness. Lord forgive me!" Elizabeth said. "Look, you must come with me!" She said. She walked to the door and motioned ofr Piper to follow her, quickly.  
  
Piper got up and followed Elizabeth down the stairs, through a few rooms, and finally into a large living room.  
  
"Please, sit." Elizabeth said, as she pointed to an antique sofa.  
  
An old woman was sitting in the room as well, by a dying fire.  
  
"Mother, I'm so..." Elizabeth began.  
  
"Silence, Elizabeth. This can't happen, I told you that she must be dealt with if anything was, exposed." The old woman said, in a harsh tone.  
  
Carlotta was sitting an another chair, farther back in the shadows.  
  
"We can't let her leave now." The older woman said, as she neatly placed her hand in her lap.  
  
Piper's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, I have to leave! You can't keep me here!" Piper said, defensively. "Now, what was that, that thing?" She asked.  
  
"You won't leave!" The old woman shot back.  
  
Piper stood up. "I'm leaving!" She said.  
  
The woman raised her hand. "Sit!" She commanded. She waved her hand and sent Piper falling backwards into the sofa again. "Like I said, you must be dealt with!" She said. She began to cough.  
  
Piper gasped. She saw the cough as her chance to escape. Piper quickly got up and rushed for an exit.  
  
"Jeffery!" Carlotta yelled.  
  
Instantly, Jeffery hurried into the room, in front of Piper.  
  
Piper waved her hands, freezing Jeffery in place, then she rushed past him.  
  
"A witch?!" Carlotta gasped.  
  
Piper stopped in mid run and slowly turned around. "Yes, so I advise you not to mess with me, or my sisters and I will vanquish you so fast!" Piper warned, as she raised her hands. She looked around the room and saw the dying fire. She flicked her wrists, exploding a log, making the fire blaze again.  
  
'Sisters?' Elizabeth thought. She considered this for a moment. 'Her name is Piper, she has powers, sisters, and obviously very strong powers. Oh my God!' She thought. "The Charmed Ones!" Elizabeth said, as she pointed to Piper.  
  
"What?!" Carlotta exclaimed.  
  
"That's right! You're dealing with a Charmed One!" Piper said. Piper looked up at the ceiling. "Leo!" She called, in a desperate attempt to get her husband.  
  
"'Leo'? As in, Leo Wyatt?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because, Belinda has told us of him!" Elizabeth answered. She looked up at the ceiling as well. "Belinda! Belinda!" She yelled.  
  
There was a swirl of blue and white orbs next to Elizabeth; a small, skinny, green eyed, blonde haired woman appeared next to Elizabeth. She had straight, straw like blonde hair and a light tan. She wore modern clothes. "Yes?" She asked. She looked around the room and then spotted Piper. "Oh my God! Piper Halliwell!" She gasped.  
  
"'Halliwell'? I thought it was, 'Wyatt'?" Carlotta said.  
  
"I can't believe you're here! Leo has been so worried about you!" Belinda cried out, in astonishment. She turned to Elizabeth, Carlotta, and the older woman. "Do you have any idea who this is?! This is Piper Halliwell Wyatt! One of the ledgendary Charmed Ones!" Belinda exclaimed. "Wife to Leo Wyatt and mother of one of the prophesied 'Blessed Ones'!" Belinda said.  
  
"You mean, the only witch to marry her whitelighter?" Carlotta asked.  
  
Belinda nodded. "Yes! One-third of the original Power of Three, one-third of the reconstituted Power of Three, and one-fourth of the Power of Four!" She stated.  
  
Piper was a little shocked at how much a mere whitelighter knew about her. "Where's Leo?" Piper asked. "Why can't I reach him?!" She asked.  
  
"Waiting for you. We don't know why you couldn't find each other, we're stilling working on figuring that out." Belinda said. "Look, I'll be right back." She said. With that, she orbed out.  
  
Elizabeth turned to her mother. "Mother, this changes everything! Piper is a Charmed One, one of the most powerful good witches of our time! She might be able to help!" Elizabeth said, her eyes were bright and full of hope.  
  
The older woman just nodded, slightly, still not believing that had happened.  
  
Belinda orbed back in. "They should be here in...." She stopped in mid setence, as orbs appeared in front of her.  
  
Leo orbed in, holding Phiona. "Piper!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Mommy!" Phiona cried out, as she reached for her mother.  
  
Leo set Phiona on the ground.  
  
Phiona raced into her mother's arms. "Mommy! I was so scawed! I was afaid I would neva see you agains!" Phiona said, as she hugged Piper tightly.  
  
"Oh baby! I was worried about you and daddy too!" Piper said, as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Leo walked over to his wife, kissed her, then wrapped his arms around Piper and Phiona at the same time. "I love you, both, so much!" He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Leo." Piper whispered back. "And you too, Phiona." She said, as she ruffled her daughter's hair.  
  
"Me wove you too!" Phiona said, as she looked at both of her parents.  
  
There was another swirl of blue and white orbs, then a circle of 3 women appeared. Paige stepped back. "Piper!" She exclaimed. She rushed over to her sister and hugged her. "We were all so worried!" Paige said.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked, as she walked over to Piper.  
  
"It's a loooong story!" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe joined her sisters. "We tried to find you, but our efforts failed." Phoebe informed.  
  
"I tried to call Leo, but he never came." Piper said, as she looked at her sisters and then to Leo.  
  
"Are those all four of them?" Elizabeth asked, as she watched in amazement.  
  
Prue whirled around. "Who are you?" She asked, as she held up her hand.  
  
"Elizabeth Connery, a fellow witch, and follower of good." Elizabeth said.  
  
At that moment, Jeffery unfroze. He looked around, confused. "Where did everyone come from? What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Jeffery, the Charmed Ones! They're the Charmed Ones!" Elizabeth said, as she pointed to the sisters.  
  
Jeffery turned to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "I almost turned away a Charmed One?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." She answered.  
  
"This may be the answer! They might be able to help Edward!" Jeffery said, as he looked at Elizabeth, Carlotta, and the older woman.  
  
"Who's 'Edward'?" Piper asked.  
  
"Our brother." Elizabeth and Carlotta said in unsion.  
  
"That....creature....that is Edward.." Elizabeth said. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	27. Family Ties

A/N: yellowcat99: ;) Phoebe will have her baby not too long from now. lol Don't worry, you'll see.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 27: Family Ties  
  
Prue held up her hands in a stopping motion. "Whoa! Hold it, I want to know exactly what is going on before I do or say anything else!" She said.  
  
Piper sighed. "Fine. Look, I was on my way home from Nevada, when it started raining. It seemed harmless and all, ya know? Soon it turned to snow and rain, then snow, then like a mini blizzard! There was this flash of light and I thought I saw this figure in the distance, or at least I thought I did, and then I lost control and my car is now stuck out on the side of the road; it's dead. I called Leo a few times and he wasn't coming, so I grabbed my coat and set out for help. I saw this place and came here. The butler wouldn't let me in, but that woman did." Piper explained, then she pointed to Elizabeth. "I know her mother didn't want me here, I could hear some of their conversation, but Elizabeth convinced her to let me stay. They gave me dry clothes and then I went to bed. When I wake up, this thing is breathing in my face. Then wham, I'm brought down here and told I can't leave!" Piper said.  
  
"And you say the thing that was breathing on Piper is your brother, Edward?" Prue asked, as she turned to Elizabeth and Carlotta.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Is he half demon?" Phoebe asked, as she placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth quickly replied. "He was cursed, years ago by the sister of a demon he'd vanquished, then we killed her. We've never been able to undo the curse!" She said.  
  
"You said you saw a flash of light?" Carlotta asked, she seemed interested by the statement.  
  
"Yes." Piper answered.  
  
"Edward has the ability to create illusions. He can also sense great magic, not like a whitelighter sensing their charge, but he can feel great power when they are close." Carlotta said. She examined Piper for a moment. "He must know! He must want your help!" She exclaimed. She motioned her hand. "Come follow me!" She said, as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Belinda turned and rushed after Carlotta.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to her mother and help her to her feet. "Come mother." She said, as she helped her mother out of the room.  
  
The Charmed Ones exchanged glances.  
  
Paige shrugged and followed Elizabeth.  
  
Piper switched Phiona to her other hip and walked after her youngest sister. "Come on, Leo." She said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe followed, still not completely sure what to expect.  
  
Carlotta flicked on the light switch in a very dark room and walked down to a huge, glowing cage. "Edward?" She asked, as she stared at the creature before her.  
  
The creature lifted his head. His skin was thick and green, his eyes were yellow and snake-like, he had huge claws, and rows of thick teeth. His body looked very deformed. He let out a high pitched cry.  
  
Soon the rest of the people entered the room.  
  
'Oh my God!' Phoebe thought, as she stared at the create. "That's Edward?" She asked, in confusion.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, as she looked at her brother. "Edward, how are you feeling today?" She asked, with sincerity in her tone.  
  
There was another high pitched cry from the creature.  
  
Elizabeth turned to the Charmed Ones. "Please, please help us remove this curse!" She begged.  
  
Phoebe cringed. She could feel the pain and embarrasment coming from the creature, Edward. "He's ashamed...." Phoebe said.  
  
"You got an empathic read from him?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sure as hell not liking what I'm feeling." She answered. She looked over at Elizabeth. "And I already picked up extreme pain from you, earlier." Phoebe said. She turned to her sisters. "We have to help him, we have to try!" She stated, in a matter-of-factly tone. Phoebe thought for a moment and then held out her hands. "Take my hands and then repeat after me." She instructed.  
  
Piper handed Phiona over to Leo and then grabbed one of Phoebe's hands.  
  
The Charmed Ones soon formed a circle.  
  
"Powers of the Halliwell line, aid us now, and remove this curse, banish it through space and time!" Phoebe recited.  
  
"Powers of the Halliwell line, aid us now, and remove this curse, banish it through space and time! Powers of the Halliwell line, aid us now, and remove this curse, banish it through space and time! Powers of the Halliwell line, aid us now, and remove this curse, banish it through space and time! Powers of the Halliwell line, aid us now, and remove this curse, banish it through space and time!" The Charmed Ones chanted.  
  
White lights swirled around Edward and minutes later, there was a flash of light, then when it had passed.... TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	28. Curses Are Made To Be Broken

A/N: Thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Then there will be a "twist" in a few of the chapters after this.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 28: Curses Are Made To Be Broken  
  
A young man stood within the confines of the cage. He looked a little younger than Carlotta and Elizabeth. He had rich, brown hair. Big brown eyes and a hansome face. He wore ragged clothes and no shoes. "Elizabeth?" He asked, as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes. He too had a small, English accent.  
  
"Edward? Is that....is that really you?!" She asked, as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Oh Liz, it is me!" He said, as he stuck his arms through the bars.  
  
Piper smiled. "Step back, please." She said.  
  
Edward nodded and stepped backwards.  
  
Piper held up her hands, then with a swift wave, the cage exploded into nothingness.  
  
Elizabeth ran into Edward's arms. "My God, Eddie! I missed you so much!" She cried out, as she hugged her younger brother tightly.  
  
Carlotta stared at her younger brother and younger sister; she'd never been as close to Edward as Elizabeth had.  
  
Edward turned his attention to Carlotta. "Come here, Care!" He said, as he held out an open arm.  
  
Carlotta paused and then a few tears formed in her eyes, she rushed into Edward's arms too. "I missed you so much!" Carlotta cried. "I know that I wasn't the best older sister, but I missed you!" She said, as she cried into her baby brother's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh." Edward said. "It's okay, I'm back now." He said, as he rubbed Carlotta's back. Minutes passed and soon he pulled away from his sisters. He stepped towards Piper. "I knew that if I could get you here, you'd be able to help. Thank you." He said, as he held out his hand.  
  
Piper nodded. "You're welcome." She replied, as she shook Edward's hand. "Just one question, how come I couldn't call my husband?" She asked.  
  
"Because, besides being able to create illusions and sense powerful magic, I can block magic; like sensing type magic." Edward replied. He turned to face Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. "Thank you all, I'm forever greatful!" He said, as he shook each Charmed One's hand. "I hope I didn't cause too much upset for your family." He said.  
  
Prue shook her head. "It's a part of our Charmed life. So don't worry." She said, with a smile.  
  
Edward walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Mother, I missed you." He said.  
  
The old woman hugged him back. "Oh Edward, I'm so glad I have you back." She said, joyfully. She looked at Piper. "I'm so sorry, I was wrong about you." She apologized. "You are welcome here any time. I'm not sure how to repay you." She said.  
  
Piper shook her head. "It was nothing. You don't need to repay us, we were just doing something that needed to be done." She said. Piper looked at her watch. "But we probably should be going." She announced.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, tears were still in her eyes. "Thank you again." She said, again. "You're clothes should be dry now, in your room." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Piper said.  
  
*****20 Minutes Later*****  
  
Piper leaned up, kissing Leo, then firmly took his hand. She smiled at her daughter, in her husband's arms. "I'm ready." She said.  
  
Phoebe walked up next to Piper, her arm slightly brushed Piper's arm, then she felt a surge of energy rush through her; she was being sucked into a premonition.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
The rain was now beating down on Piper's car now, she'd had to turn on her window wipers to brush away the rain, but even with that it was still a struggle to see anything. If she squinted her eyes and looked closely, she could see a dim glow of her headlights, even though they were on their brightest setting. Piper shivered slightly and continued to drive down the road. "What the heck happened? Everything was fine a little while ago!" Piper muttered to herself. She gently rubbed her neck. "Well, at least I still have the...." Piper's voice was cut off as the radio began to make slurred noises and then finally settled on a loud, screeching sound. "Radio...." Piper finsiehd. "Great!" She said, in a sarcastic voice. She turned off the radio and continued her drive in silence. Soon she noticed a slushy substance appearing on her windowshield. "What the...." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head in annoyance. "Now it's doing a rain and snow thing to me?! Oh great!" Piper complained out loud. She could now hear the slush swish and gush under her tires, as she drove down the road. She scooted closer to the window to see if she might be able to see anything better. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, blinding Piper, and when it was gone she thought she saw a profile of a person a few feet in front of her. "Oh God!" Piper screamed, as she slammed on the breaks. Her car went sliding to the side of the road, crashing into the snow, and then the engine stopped running. Piper whirled her head around, but the figure was gone, and all she saw was fluffy white snowflakes pouring from the sky. Piper sighed angrily. She tried to start her car, but it just made a few puttering sounds, then completely died. "Crap!" Piper cursed. She paused. "Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled, as she stared at the ceiling of her car.  
  
*****Premonition*****  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes.  
  
"What did you see?" Paige asked, in concern.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Piper's car accident. And the car in the side of the road." Phoebe explained.  
  
"My car, I need to get that!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring it back." Phoebe said. She shimmered out.  
  
Carlotta's mouth dropped open. "She's part demon?" She asked.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, she's half witch and half mortal. But the child she is carrying, is one-fourth demon, on the baby's father's side. Her power is projected through Phoebe." Piper explained.  
  
Carlotta nodded. "I see.." She said.  
  
"Well, let's go." Piper said, as she looked up at Leo.  
  
Leo smiled, gripped Piper's hand a little tighter, and tightened his grip around Phiona. "Okay. Bye!" Leo called. He glanced at Belinda. "See you later, Belinda." He said.  
  
"Bye bye!" Phiona called, in sweet tone.  
  
Leo orbed them out.  
  
Prue turned to Paige. "Well, we should be going too." She said.  
  
Paige nodded and waved to the remaining people. "Bye!" She called. She grabbed Prue's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and Prue in. She found Leo, Piper, Phiona, and Phoebe already there.  
  
"You're car is in the driveway." Phoebe said, as she looked at Piper.  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs." Piper said, in a greatful tone.  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl exclaimed, as she ran into the room. She started bouncing up and down in front of her mother.  
  
Paige picked Pearl up and hugged her. "Hi baby!" Paige greeted. She kissed her daughter on the top of her daughter's head. "Where's daddy?" Paige asked.  
  
"In the kitchen, trying to make dinner with Uncle Cole." Pearl informed.  
  
A look of horror appeared on each Charmed Ones' face. "Uh oh!" They said in unison. The 4 sisters rushed into the kitchen Paige was still holding Pearl.  
  
Leo looked at Phiona and shrugged. "Well, maybe we can find some way to miss out on the food." He said.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Uncle Cole and Uncle Glenn can't cook yummy food." Phiona stated. She smiled. "Neither can daddy. Only mommy, Auntie Prue, and Auntie Paige." Phiona said, with a giggle.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were on my side?" He asked.  
  
"Me is. Me don't weally like Uncle Cole and Uncle Glenn's food neither." Phiona responded.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and carried his daughter into the kitchen. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	29. Turner Tragedy

A/N: I'm skipping ahead again. Phoebe is now about 8 months pregnant.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 29: Turner Tragedy  
  
Phoebe plopped down on the sofa, in the living room the Halliwell Manor. She had a peach, McDonald's milkshake in one hand, and a bag of McDonald's fries in the other hand. She reached into th bag and pulled out a handful of fries, then dipped them into the milkshake, then stuffed them in her mouth. "Mmmm!" She mumbled, as she ate the milkshake dipped fries.  
  
Piper and Paige were standing on the stiars, watching their sister. "That's disgusting!" They cried out, in unsion.  
  
Phoebe turned her head around and rolled her eyes. "It's yummy! You should try some!" She suggested, as she ate a few more milkshake dipped fries.  
  
"That's gross, Phoebe! How can you stand it?" Paige asked.  
  
"It's better than you're peanut butter on lemon slices obsession, when you were pregnant!" Phoebe countered. She eyed Piper. "Or your whole coffee bean and cherry jello kick!" Phoebe remarked.  
  
Piper and Paige blushed; they both knew they'd never eat something so nasty now, but then it seemed like pure heaven.  
  
"Well....ermm....I'm just gonna go....Yeah..." Piper said, as she rushed back upstairs.  
  
"Uh..yeah, happy eatting!" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" She called out. She turned back around, dipped another handful of french fries into the milkshake, then stuffed them in her mouth. "Mmmm...." She mumbled in delight. She patted her about 8 month pregnant belly. "I can't believe it's almost time." Phoebe said, as she ate another handful of milkshake dipped fries. She smiled to herself, then reached to the table, and grabbed the remote controls to the T.V. She clicked the, power, button and began flicking through channels. She came to, Will & Grace. Then leaned back and started to happily watch the show. Suddenly she felt a hand cuff her mouth and a cold blade across her throat.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll kill you so fast!" A male's voice hissed.  
  
'Shimmer!' Phoebe mentally screamed to herself.  
  
"I can read you mind, I'll kill you before you have the chance...." The voice whispered.  
  
"Let me go...." Phoebe pleaded. She tried to empathically channel his emotions, which would include his powers, but it didn't work.  
  
"Stupid witch, I've already used a potion to block me from your powers! Do you think I'd be that stupid?" He asked, in a whispered. Without warning he slashed the knife across Phoebe's throat, so she'd no longer be able to call for help. Then with lightning movement, he stabbed the knife into Phoebe's stomach, twisting it around for good measure. "Night night, Charmed One." He hissed. He grabbed the knife from Phoebe's stomach. "And you're sisters won't be scrying for me with this!" He hissed. With that, he blinked out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	30. To Loose A Child

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, hope that this chapter does as well as the last.... ;)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 30: To Loose A Child  
  
Phoebe lay bleeding on the floor, she tried to speak, but her throat was slit. She was took weak to do anything, but hope that someone would find her.  
  
Minutes passed and then Leo orbed into the living room. "Piper?!" He yelled. Suddenly he saw Phoebe on the floor and gasped. "Phoebe!" He yelled, in horror. He knelt down next to his sister-in-law and placed his hands over her throat a golden light glowed from his palms and slowly healed her throat. Then he placed his hands over Phoebe's stomach and a golden light glowed from his palms, soon the stab wound healed on Phoebe's stomach, but he continued to hold his hands over Phoebe's stomach. But the light wasn't there anymore. A few tears began to roll down Leo's face and he turned to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's empathy was kicking in and she could feel that Leo had a terrible pain filling up inside of him. She knew what it meant before he could even say anything. "No! No! My baby isn't dead! You healed us!" Phoebe cried, as her makeup began to run down her cheeks, due to tears.  
  
Leo shook his head in pure sorrow. "Phoebe...I...I'm so sorry...But I could...only heal you...Not your daughter..." He whispered, as he stood up.  
  
"No! No!" Phoebe screamed out.  
  
Piper rushed down the stairs. "What's wrong?! What happened? Phoebe!" Piper said, as she looked at her little sister.  
  
Leo turned to Piper, tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Piper I..I tried, I really did...But I can't heal the dead! I'm so sorry!" He cried.  
  
"What?! What happened?!" Piper screamed. She looked at her sobbing sister and gasped. "No! No! Don't you tell me that my niece is dead, don't you dare tell me that!" Piper hissed.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I found her, I saved her, and I tried to save the baby too! But she was gone before I'd even begun! I tried, I tried, but it was no use!" Leo said. 'I let my niece die! I should have been here!' He thought.  
  
"No! No, she can't be dead! I'll....I'll...I'll shimmer! Yes, that's it, I'll shimmer and prove that my baby is still alive!" Phoebe yelled. She closed her eyes and tried to shimmer out, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes again, she was in the same place. She shook her head and tried again; but nothing. Phoebe fell to the ground in sobs. "My baby!" She cried.  
  
Piper rushed down to her sister's side, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
  
The 2 sisters sat sobbing on the floor, neither knowing what to do or say. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	31. Return To Now

A/N: I know, the last chapter was really, really sad....  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 31: Return To Now  
  
Phoebe was laying on her bed now, surrounded by her family, each one was crying heavily.  
  
Cole took Phoebe's hand. "We'll make..." He's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence and he began to have tears spill down his face. He tightened his grip on Phoebe's hand.  
  
Phoebe placed her other hand on Cole's hand. "I love you..." She whispered, as tears dripped down her face.  
  
Cole just nodded, as he buried his face into the bed.  
  
'My baby. I lost my baby, a part of Cole too!' Phoebe thought, as more tears leaked down her face. "C..Cole...." She whispered.  
  
Cole looked up at his wife. "Yes?" He asked, in a shaky voice.  
  
"Shimmer us to the mausoleum." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"B...." He began.  
  
"Please!" Phoebe begged, cutting him off.  
  
Cole nodded. It was the least he could do.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked. "Why?" She questioned.  
  
Phoebe just shook her head. "I'll be right back. Don't worry." Phoebe said. She sniffed and held out her arms.  
  
Prue leaned down, hugging her younger sister tightly, then pulled back.  
  
Piper bent down, wrapping her arms around Phoebe, and hugging her too. Moments later Piper pulled away, to let Paige have a turn.  
  
Paige leaned over and grasped her older sister, tightly. "I'm so sorry, Pheebs!" Paige cried.  
  
"I know." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Paige pulled away.  
  
Glenn walked over to his sister-in-law and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Phoebe, I know we aren't on a really personal basis, but you're still my sister-in-law. And I can't say how sorry I am!" He said, as he pulled back.  
  
"I know, thank you, Glenn." Phoebe whispered, as she wiped her tear streaked face.  
  
Leo leaned in and hugged Phoebe too. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered.  
  
"I know, I can feel your pain." Phoebe whispered back.  
  
Leo pulled away and stood next to Piper.  
  
Pearl and Phiona climbed onto the bed their faces were red and wet with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Auntie Phoebe!" Pearl cried, as she hugged Phoebe's stomach.  
  
"I'm weal sowwy! I nevew even gotta know da baby!" Phiona cried, as she hugged Phoebe's stomach as well.  
  
Phoebe hugged both her nieces. "It's okay girls. Everything will be okay." She whispered. "Now, go over to your mommies. I'll be back soon and everything will be fine." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Pearl and Phiona nodded, then climbed off the bed.  
  
Phoebe took Cole's hand again. "Now, please?" She begged.  
  
Cole nodded and shimmered them out.  
  
Cole shimmered himself and Phoebe into the mausoleum. "Why did you want to come here?" He asked, as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Because, I'm going to set things right again!" Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe kissed Cole and then turned away. "I'm going to get our daughter back!" She stated.  
  
"How?" Cole asked, in confusion.  
  
"Time travel spell. I've been working on it for a while now....Just in case something this horrible ever happened." She whispered. She looked up at the ceiling and then took a deep breath. "I love you Cole, see you soon." She whispered. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, take me back, I command you now, take be back to just before my world went upside down! Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, take me back, I command you now, take be back to just before my world went upside down!" Phoebe chanted. Suddenly her body became engulfed in a swirl of white lights, then she vanished.  
  
There was another swirl of white lights and Phoebe appeared by the stairs, in the Halliwell Manor. She looked over and saw herself sitting on the sofa, eatting her french fries and milkshake. Then she saw the warlock blink in. 'No! Not again!' Phoebe thought. She ran at the warlock, then leaped into a spin kick, sending him crashing into the wall.  
  
Past Phoebe looked up and saw herself. "What the...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Kill him! You won't remember that I came, but he killed our baby! Kill him now!" Phoebe yelled, as she pointed to the warlock.  
  
The warlock gasped and created an energy ball, then hurled it at Past Phoebe.  
  
Past Phoebe levitated over the energy ball and then levitated to the ground. She noticed the athame on the ground and shimmered out.  
  
The warlock looked around, trying to find the athame, then he smiled as he saw it. As he reached for it, he saw Past Phoebe shimmer in.  
  
Past Phoebe grabbed the athame and stabbed it into the warlock's chest; he was vanquished, in a firery blast. She looked up at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, then faded into nothingness.  
  
Piper rushed down the stairs. "Phoebe! What happened?! I heard a crash!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I just saw...." Her voice trailed off. "I forgot what I was going to say." She said. She shook her head. "Nothing, I just vanquished this demon that was trying to kill me." Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Thank God!" Piper said, as she walked over to her younger sister. She patted Phoebe's stomach. "I'm glad you're both okay!" She said.  
  
Phoebe nodded, trying to remember what she was going to say, but finally gave up. 'Whatever, it probablly was not even important.' Phoebe thought. She hugged Piper. "Me too." She said.  
  
"What do you say we go do some shopping for that kid?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Yeah, we love to shop!" Phoebe said. She looped her arm with her older sister's arm, then shimmered them out. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	32. Miracle On Prescott Street

A/N: Woo hoo! I know you've been waiting for this one, so here it is, Phoebe's child's birth! Yay! She is 9 months pregnant, I'm skipping ahead, no early births this time. ;)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 32: Miracle On Prescott Street  
  
*****August 3, 2004*****  
  
Phoebe was resting on her bed, she hadn't felt like doing anything lately, seeing as how she was 9 months pregnant. She was the only one home right now. Her sisters should be back any time, they didn't want to leave Phoebe at home by herself for too long, since she was due any day now. Phoebe was staring out her window. The sky was black, the stars looked like millions of little diamonds, and the moon was huge and bright yellow. It was a full moon tonight, it looked like it had a glowing ring around it as well. Phoebe placed her hands on her stomach. "Any time now." She whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down on the pillow, drifting off into sleep.  
  
A green mist began to float around the Halliwell Manor. Then the yellow moon flashed a bright green, illuminating the sky for a millisecond, then returned to it's normal color.  
  
*****40 Minutes Later*****  
  
Suddnely Phoebe's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain. She was having serious contractions. "Leo! Leo! Cole! Someone help!" Phoebe screamed, as she held her stomach.  
  
Leo, Prue, Piper, Paige, Glenn, Cole, Pearl, and Phiona walked through the front doors of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Piper breathed in. "I just love non-magical outings!" She announced, with a grin.  
  
"Piper! Leo! Help!" Phoebe screamed, from upstairs.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper gasped. "Leo, orb!" She instructed.  
  
Leo just stood there.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I tried, I can't orb!" He said.  
  
Piper looked at Paige.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and then opened them minutes later. "Nothing!" Paige said.  
  
"Then run!" Piper screamed.  
  
The group ran up the stairs of the Halliwell Manor and into Phoebe's room.  
  
Phoebe was holding her stomach and beads of sweat were dripping down her face. "The baby is coming! I need you to orb me to a hospital!" Phoebe cried out, in pain.  
  
Piper sat down next to her younger sister and brushed Phoebe's hair out of Phoebe's face. "Phoebe, we can't. Somehow Paige and Leo's powers aren't working.." Piper whispered.  
  
"T..then Cole!" Phoebe yelled. She screamed out again, as another contraction hit.  
  
Cole walked over to Phoebe and took her hand, trying to shimmer them out, but nothing happened. "My powers aren't working either." He said.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to shimmer herself out, but nothing happened. "Oh God! No, we won't make it to a hospital!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
"We can have the baby here. After all, Piper delivered Melinda Warren, why not her own niece?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, not here, not over the Spiritual Nexus! She'll be caught in the middle of a good and evil struggle even more than she is already, being part witch and part demon!" Phoebe protested.  
  
"Well we can't stop this birth, we have to have the baby here! I'm sorry Phoebe!" Paige said. She knelt down next to Pearl and Phiona. "Go get lots of soft, warm towels and blankets, then bring them back here. Can you do that for Aunt Phoebe?" Paige asked, as she looked at her daughter and niece.  
  
Pearl and Phiona nodded. Then they took hands and ran out of the room.  
  
Paige stood back up and turned to her sisters, husband, and brother-in- laws. "Piper, you've delivered a baby before?" Paige asked, for clarification.  
  
"If she hadn't, we wouldn't be here, not at least not on the side of good anyway." Prue said.  
  
Paige nodded. "Okay, then the baby delivering is up to you." She said. She turned to Leo. "Go boil water, hurry!" Paige said.  
  
Leo nodded, turned, and left the room.  
  
"What about us?" Prue asked, as she pointed to herself and Paige.  
  
"We'll help Phoebe with her breathing, after all, I've done this before." Paige answered.  
  
"And at least I've been at a birth before." Prue said.  
  
Pearl and Phiona ran back into the room, holding a load of towels and blankets.  
  
Leo returned, with a pan of hot water and a pan of cold water. "I got some cold, purified water from the fridge in case you need it." He said, as he placed the pans on the floor, by the bed.  
  
"Take the girls into the attic, look through the book, and try to find out why are powers are gone." Prue instructed.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Pearl, Phiona, come with me." He said, as he walked the girls out of the room.  
  
Phoebe let out another horror movie scream again. The contractions were coming every few minutes now.  
  
"Any time now." Piper said.  
  
Prue grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the cold water. She rung it out, folded it, then placed it on Phoebe's head.  
  
Phoebe let out a small giggle. "I feel like I'm five again, with you taking care of me 'cause I'm sick." Phoebe said.  
  
"But you're not five, just pregnant. But not for much longer." Prue said, with a wink.  
  
Phoebe held out her hand. "Cole!" She yelled.  
  
Cole grabbed his wife's hand. "I'm here, Phoebe, I'm here." He said.  
  
"Take deep breaths, sis." Paige said, as she rubbed Phoebe's shoulders.  
  
Phoebe began to breath in when another conraction hit, then she let out a horrific scream.  
  
*****1 Hour Later*****  
  
"I see a head!" Piper announced.  
  
"No, I can't!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
Cole tightened his grip on Phoebe's hand. "Yes you can, we can, we will!" He said.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and took in a few more breaths.  
  
"Just a few more good pushes, Pheebs." Paige said, in a soothing tone.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and pushed again, letting out major screams as she did so.  
  
"One more, Pheebs!" Piper called.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand, even tighter, and then gave one final push.  
  
Moments later a loud crying of a newborn baby filled the room! Then there was a flash of light throughout the room. The moon flashed green again, illuminating the sky, but nobody noticed, then it was back to yellow.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. "W...where is my baby?" She asked.  
  
Piper walked over to Phoebe, holding a small bundle, then handed the bundle to Phoebe. "Congratulations, a beautiful baby girl." Piper whispered.  
  
A few tears of joy escaped both Phoebe and Cole's eyes.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Phoebe whispered.  
  
Piper looked at her sisters. "We should go, for a few minutes anyway." She said.  
  
Prue nodded. "Okay." She said.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige exited the room; shutting the door as they left.  
  
"That she is." Cole said, as he seated himself next to Phoebe.  
  
"What should we name her?" Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe stared down at her new daughter, as if she were lost in a daze. "Persia...." Phoebe murmered.  
  
"What?" Cole asked, not hearing what Phoebe had said.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking." She said, quickly. Phoebe thought back to her trip to the future. 'Pamela.' Phoebe thought. She looked up at Cole and smiled. "I want to name her after my dad." She whispered.  
  
Cole looked slightly confused. "You want to name our daughter, Victor?" He asked. Putting emphasis on the word, daughter.  
  
"No, silly!" Phoebe said. "Pamela Victoria Turner." Phoebe said, as she stared at her new daughter. "Pam for short." Phoebe added.  
  
Cole considered this for a moment, then smiled. "It sounds beautiful, it fits her perfectly!" Cole said, then he kissed Phoebe on the cheek.  
  
Phoebe smirked. "We should let the family in now." She said. Her powers were back, because she could feel the excitement building up from her family memebers, who must be standing just outside the door.  
  
Cole nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come in, 'cause I know you're right out there!" Phoebe called.  
  
The door flew open and everyone rushed in.  
  
"We wanna see!" Pearl and Phiona begged, as they bounced up and down.  
  
"Then hop up." Phoebe said.  
  
Pearl and Phiona climbed on the bed and stared at the new baby, their new cousin.  
  
"She wooks weal pwetty!" Phiona announced.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Pearl said. "Can I touch her hand?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Phoebe said.  
  
Pearl reached down and touched her new cousin's tiny hand. "It's so little...." Pearl muttered.  
  
Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances.  
  
Cole waved his hand, towards his wife.  
  
"Well....I'd like to officially welcome the newest memeber of the Halliwell household....Pamela Victoria Turner, welcome home!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Welcome home!" Everyone else in the room echoed.  
  
"Can I hold her?!" Prue, Piper, and Paige asked in unsion.  
  
Without warning, Pamela shimmered out of Phoebe's arms, and shimmered into Piper's arms.  
  
"Awwww! She shimmered to me!" Piper said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"We're calling her Pam, for short." Cole said.  
  
"'Pam'." Pearl repeated. "That is pretty!" Pearl said, as she hopped off the bed.  
  
Leo peeked over his wife's shoulder and admired his newest niece. "She's beautiful, congratulations, Phoebe and Cole." Leo said. He looked up at the ceiling. "They're calling me, I'll be right back." He said, then he orbed out.  
  
"Pass the baby!" Prue and Paige said, in unsion.  
  
"Why don't we let Pam pick who she wants to see?" Piper asked. "Who do you want to see, Pam?" Piper asked, as she looked into her newest niece's eyes.  
  
"Me, me!" Pearl cried out, with joy.  
  
Pam shimmered out of Piper's arms and shimmered into Pearl's arms.  
  
"Pearl! Be careful with the baby, hold her head up!" Paige warned.  
  
Pearl smiled, proudly. "I will, mommy!" She answered, as she rocked her baby cousin.  
  
Prue and Paige started to pout.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and walked behind her eldest and youngest sisters. She reached out and pinched them on their arms.  
  
"Ouch!" Prue and Paige exclaimed in unsion.  
  
"Well, stop acting like little kids! You'll each get a chance!" Piper said, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Leo orbed back in. "I found out why we lost our powers." He said.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, with curiosity.  
  
"Every magical being did! Since Pamela is destined to be the ultimate link between good and evil, every magical creature lost their powers until she was born, but it only went into effect minutes before Phoebe went into labor." Leo informed.  
  
Suddenly Pam shimmered out of Pearl's arms and into Leo's arms.  
  
Leo looked down at his new niece. "I wasn't expecting that." He said. He smiled down at the newest memeber of the family. "But it was a nice surprise." He added. "Well, aren't you a pretty little baby?" Leo asked, as he rocked his newest niece.  
  
Pam's eyes blinked a few times and she slightly opened her little mouth. She wiggled slightly in Leo's arms and then shimmered out again.  
  
Prue and Paige held out their arms in unison.  
  
Pam shimmered into Paige's arms.  
  
Paige grinned. "She's too cute!" Paige said, as she smiled at her newest niece. "You are just too cute!" She said. She gently took one of Pam's tiny hands. "And soft too. Awwww, you are just too adorable!" She said.  
  
Piper snickered. "They all were, now look what we have to look forward too!" Piper said, as she pointed to the 2 mischevious little witch- whitelighter-mortals.  
  
Pearl and Phiona flashed Piper their sweetest smiles.  
  
"Sure!" Piper said, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Pam shimmered out of Paige's arms and shimmered into Prue's arms.  
  
"Yay!" Prue cheered. She looked down at her third niece. "You are adorable!" She said, with a smile. She tickled Pam under the chin.  
  
Pam blinked her eyes and wiggled in Prue's arms.  
  
"Look at how cute that is!" Prue said, with a grin.  
  
Pam wiggled a little more, the blanket that she was wrapped in started to get a little loose.  
  
Prue tucked the blanket back in. "How precious!" She said.  
  
Pam shimmered out of Prue's arms.  
  
"Where now?" Piper asked.  
  
As if on que, Pam shimmered into Glenn's arms.  
  
"Well hello there!" Glenn said, as he looked into the eyes of his new niece.  
  
Pam wiggled her arms.  
  
"Aww! Congrats Phoebe and Cole, she's simply....charming!" Glenn said.  
  
The Charmed Ones let out little laughs.  
  
Pam once again shimmered out of Glenn's arms and shimmered into her father's arms.  
  
Cole smiled at his new daughter. "Thank you." He replied. He kissed his daughter on the head. "You are beautiful and you know it." Cole whispered, to his daughter.  
  
"Uncle Cole, can I hold da baby?" Phiona asked, with an innocent face.  
  
"Well...." Cole said. He sat down on the bed, next to Phiona. "Come sit next to me and I'll show you how, first." Cole said.  
  
Phiona scooted over to Cole.  
  
"Okay, now put your arms like mine." Cole said.  
  
Phiona did as she was instructed.  
  
Cole carefully placed Pam into Phiona's arms. "Now, keep her head up, and you can't drop her!" Cole warned.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Hi wittle cousin!" Phiona said, in a soft tone. "I'm Phiona and I'm gonna be one of your big cousins!" Phiona announced, with pride.  
  
Little laughs filled the room, the scene before them was just too cute.  
  
Pam's eyes looked happy and she moved her little mouth.  
  
"She's smiling!" Phiona said, happily.  
  
Cole smiled. "Yeah..I'm sure she is!" Cole said, as he patted Phiona on the shoulder.  
  
Pam shimmered out and then shimmered in, back in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"Awwww! A child always comes back to mommy!" Phoebe said, as she smiled at everyone else.  
  
Pam's eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Look! She's sleeping, how adorable!" Piper said.  
  
"Well, she has had a very long day!" Phoebe said.  
  
The room went silent, as all eyes fell onto the newest member of the family, Pamela Victoria Turner; Pam. TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: BTW, you can go click on my name (Princess Pinky), and find pics of the family! Except for Glenn, I still haven't found any pictures of him. :( 


	33. Not So Silent Night

A/N: I'm skipping ahead again. I want to add in something that has to do with Christmas, in honor the the Christmas season (I wrote this before Christmas, I just didn't get it up by Christmas). Pam is a little over 4 months old now. lainey: I looked around on the link that you gave me, but I didn't find a picture of Glenn. Maybe I wasn't looking in the right place, could you tell me where to go after I get to the front page on the link? And Oh My Goddess!!!! I just realized how many reviews I have for this story as of right now! 125! "Charmed At Last" got 150 reviews, wow, thanks so much for reviewing! It makes me SOOOO happy!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 33: Not So Silent Night  
  
*****December 23, 2004*****  
  
Pearl ran down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, into the living room, stopping as she came to the Christmas tree. She stared up at the large, sparkling tree. It was thick, deep green, and made the house smell of rich pine. The colorful lights blinked on and off, the tinsel reflected the lights making small rainbows on the walls, Christmas ornaments covered the branches, and an angel with golden brown hair and a long white and gold flowing dress sat atop the tree. Pearl sat down on the floor and stared at the colorful boxes that littered the skirt of the tree. In the spirit of the winter season the skirt of the tree was white, fluffy, and sprinkled with silver glitter to make it sparkle, like snow. Pearl began to slowly reach for a present that had her name on it.  
  
"Pearl?" Paige's voice called from behind her.  
  
Pearl quickly pulled her hand back. "Yes?" She asked, in an innocent tone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paige asked, as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Just uh....lookin' at the tree...." Pearl replied, sweetly.  
  
"I see...." Paige said, in a skeptical tone. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat some Ginger Bread Men cookies with me and Aunt Piper, but I guess you're just too busy for that...." Paige said, as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No! I want some of Auntie Piper's Ginger Bread Men cookies!" Pearl replied, as she hopped up from her spot and ran to her mother.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay then." She said, rolling her eyes at the same time. She walked into the kitchen, greeted by 8 smiling faces and the smell of freshly baked Ginger Bread Men cookies. "Oh! Piper, that smells...."  
  
"Charming?" Prue joked.  
  
"Exactly. What else could come from a Charmed One's cooking?" Paige asked. She eyed Phoebe. "Erm....Minus Phoebe." Paige joked.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" She said, in a playful tone. She was holding about 4-month-old Pam in her arms.  
  
Pam cooed and blinked her tiny eyes.  
  
"Cookies!" Phiona yelled, as she stared up at the plate. She held out her hands. Orbs instantly shot from her palms and surrounded 2 cookies, pulling them towards her.  
  
Prue stared at her second eldest niece and sighed. She waved her hand, gripping the cookies with a much firmer telekinetic hold, and pulled them to herself.  
  
"Auntie Prue!" Phiona grumbled.  
  
"You thank your mother before you can have any cookies." Prue said. She looked at everyone else in the room. "And everyone else should be thanking Piper as well." Prue said.  
  
Phiona glared at Prue. "Thank you mommy...." Phiona mumbled.  
  
"Thank you Piper." Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Glenn answered; in unison.  
  
"Thanks so much, Auntie Piper!" Pearl said, then quickly looked back to the cookies.  
  
Prue held one of the cookies that she'd taken from Phiona up to her mouth.  
  
"Boy, I'd just love those, cookies!" Paige said. The cookies in Prue's hands orbed out and then orbed in; one in Phiona's hand and one in Pearl's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Auntie Paige." Phiona said, then she bit into her cookie.  
  
Prue glared at Paige. "I was gonna eat that, ya know?" Prue said.  
  
"I know." Paige replied, with a smirk. She held out her hand. "Cookie." She said. A cookie from the plate orbed out and then orbed in, in Paige's hand. She took a bite. "Mmmm!" Paige mumbled. She chewed the cookie and then smiled. "These are the best!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
Prue waved her hand, telekinetically pulling a cookie into her hand. She took a bite and nodded in agreement with her baby sister.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the counter and grabbed 2 cookies, one for her and one for Cole, then she walked back to Cole. "Here, I'm sure my sisters are right about this one." Phoebe said, as she bit into her cookie.  
  
Cole took the cookie from Phoebe's hand. "You're probably right." He said, as he took a large bite of the cookie.  
  
Phoebe nodded her head and waved her cookie in the air. "These are sooooo good!" Phoebe said, after swallowing her mouthful. She looked down at her daughter. "Too bad you'll have to wait a while." She said, as she took another bite.  
  
Piper, Leo, and Glenn were the last to take a bite of the cookie; Leo and Glenn agreeing that it was the best they'd ever had, while Piper said she wasn't sure why everyone else was so happy about them, because they weren't her best work.  
  
The Grandfather clock chimed 9:30 P.M.  
  
"Oh, time for bed." Piper said, as she pointed to the exit of the kitchen.  
  
"But...." Pearl and Phiona began, in unsion.  
  
"No buts! If you don't be good, Santa won't bring gifts...." Piper said.  
  
"Fine!" Phiona complained, as she stomped out of the room.  
  
"Ditto!" Pearl grumbled, following her younger cousin.  
  
"And be nice about it!" Paige called.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'Santa...Ha!' Phoebe thought. "I'm going to be taking this little one up stairs." She said, as she walked out of the room.  
  
*****2 Hours Later*****  
  
Pearl was half asleep. She was too excited about Christmas that was only in 2 days, not counting today, to totally fall asleep. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a swirl of red sparkles. She opened her eyes a little more and looked again, this time with both eyes. Her mouth dropped open. "Santa?!" Pearl breathed. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	34. Happy Hallidays

A/N: I'm glad you like the Christmas plot. And wow, there aren't too many chapters left in "Family Affair"!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 34: Happy Hallidays  
  
Santa nodded. "Pearlinda Belland, correct?" He asked.  
  
Pearl nodded, as she sat up. "But people call me...." Before she could finish, she was cut off.  
  
"Pearl, I know. After all, I am Santa, right?" Santa asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"But Santa, it's not Christmas Eve yet. How come you're here?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Because, I need help saving Christmas....only you and your family can help me." Santa replied.  
  
"Well I'll go get mommy then!" Pearl suggested.  
  
"No, they don't believe in me! Only someone who truely believes in me can see me!" Santa replied.  
  
"Well, Phiona believes!" Pearl said. "Can I go get her?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but you need to find a way to make your mother, aunts, father, and uncles believe!" Santa warned. "Or Christmas will be gone forever!" Santa said.  
  
"Just because they don't believe?" Pearl asked.  
  
Santa shook his head. "No, because I need their help, and they can only help if they believe in me!" Santa said.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Pearl said. She hopped out of her bed and walked out the door.  
  
Pearl walked into Phiona's room and lightly shook her cousin, waking her up.  
  
Phiona looked confused. "What?" She asked, grumpily.  
  
"Come with me, don't ask questions." Pearl said.  
  
Phiona glared and got out of her bed.  
  
Pearl and Phiona walked back into Pearl's room.  
  
Phiona's mouth dropped open. "Santa?!" Phiona gasped.  
  
"Phiona Wyatt, right?" Santa asked.  
  
Phiona nodded. "Wow...." She whispered.  
  
"Now be quiet, don't tell anyone Santa is here until I say you can." Pearl said.  
  
"Why?" Phiona asked.  
  
"Because...Now....Moooooooooooommy!" Pearl screamed, at the top of her lungs.  
  
Within seconds Paige orbed in, holding Glenn's hand. "Pearl?! Pearl, what's wrong?!" Paige gasped. She looked around, seeing no danger.  
  
Leo orbed in, with his hand tightly around Piper's hand. "Pearl?! Is everything okay?!" Leo asked, in horror.  
  
Cole shimmered into the room, holding Phoebe's hand.  
  
Phoebe was holding a fully awake Pam in her arms. "Pearl! What's the matter?!" Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Do you believe in Santa?" Pearl asked, as she hopped back into her bed.  
  
"That's all?!" Paige asked, her voice flaring.  
  
"I need to know, it's important!" Pearl shot back.  
  
Prue came running into the room, phasing through the wall. "Pearl! What's up?!" She yelled. A confused look crossed her face. "Oh no....who is up?" She asked.  
  
"Auntie Prue, do you believe in Santa?" Pearl asked.  
  
Prue considered the question for a minute and smiled. "Of course....Why?" She asked.  
  
"Can you see Santa in the room?" Pearl asked.  
  
Prue looked around the room. "No, silly, Santa doesn't come until Christmas Eve!" Prue said.  
  
"You're lying, you don't believe! I want you to believe!" Pearl said.  
  
"I do believe!" Prue said.  
  
"Then you should be able to see him!" Pearl argued.  
  
"Pearl, sweetie, he isn't here!" Prue replied, calmly.  
  
"Pearl, tell your Aunt Prue that I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring Grandma Patty back to her for Christmas." Santa said.  
  
Pearl nodded. "Santa says that he's sorry, but he couldn't bring Grandma Patty back for you, on Christmas." Pearl said.  
  
Prue gasped. 'Nobody but Piper and Phoebe would have known about that and I know they never told the girls!' Prue thought. A few tears formed in her eyes. "You're talking to him?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mhmmm." Pearl said.  
  
"Then he must be here." Prue said. Then before her eyes, she saw Santa. "Oh my God, there he is!" Prue said, pointing to the corner of the room.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned their heads to the corner of the room and saw nothing.  
  
"Prue, you're seeing things now, too!" Piper said.  
  
"Tell Piper that I got her letter about wanting a kitten when she was four, but when I discussed things with Grams, she didn't feel that you should have a cat then. Tell Phoebe that I know she wanted a doll house when she was six, but I couldn't bring it, since she didn't believe in me anymore. And finally, tell Paige that I never brought her a blood family, because I knew she'd find them some day." Santa replied.  
  
"Mommy, Santa says he got her lettew about wanting a kitten when you were fouw, but when he talked stuff with Gweat Gwama Penny, she didn't feel that you should have a kitty, den." Phiona said, as she looked at her mother.  
  
"And mommy, Santa says that he didn't bring you a blood family because he knew you would get one, some day." Pearl said, as she faced Paige.  
  
"And Phoebe, he says that he wanted to bring you the doll house when you were six, but you didn't believe...." Prue said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's mouths dropped open.  
  
"I never told anyone about the letter to Santa about a kitten!" Piper gasped.  
  
"And I never said I wanted a doll house when I was six, because I knew Grams couldn't afford it." Phoebe said, slowly.  
  
"And I never told any of you about wanting a 'real' family when I was a kid." Paige said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige followed Prue, Pearl, and Phiona's gaze to the other side of the room. Then their eyes became wide, as Santa Claus appeared before their eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it...." Phoebe and Paige said, in unison.  
  
"Neither can I...." Piper said, as she gazed at the legendary old man.  
  
Leo, Cole, and Glenn exchanged looks. "We don't see anything." They said, in unison.  
  
"Leo Wyatt; he wanted a Golden Retriever puppy when he was five, but he never got it, that was the year he stopped believing in me. Cole Turner; he wanted his father back, the year his mother took him away, but I couldn't interfere with that. And Glenn Belland; you wanted to know if Paige liked you, when you were seven....Well, I guess we already know the answer to that." Santa said.  
  
"Daddy, me didn't know that you wanted a puppy when you was five." Phiona said.  
  
"And Glenn, you had feelings for me when you were seven?" Paige asked.  
  
"And Cole....I'm sorry that you didn't get your dad back for Christmas." Phoebe said, as she stared into Cole's eyes.  
  
A look of pain appeared in Cole's face and he turned his attention to the corner of the room, where to his surprise, stood an old man in a red and white suit. "Santa Claus?" He asked.  
  
Leo just stared at his daughter. "That was the year I stopped believing in Santa." Leo whispered. His eyes wandered to the corner of the room and he gasped, as he saw Santa.  
  
Glenn looked over at the corner of the room, seeing Santa, then he turned to Paige. "Of course I loved you then." He whispered.  
  
"Why are you here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because, I need your help to save Christmas." Santa replied.  
  
"What? How is it in danger?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"My sister, Santanna Claus. She's escaped the magical binds and is out to stop Christmas." Santa said.  
  
"'Santanna Claus'?" Prue asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Santa answered.  
  
"There was never mention of a sister." Piper said.  
  
"She's evil and hates Christmas, she was erased from the minds of everyone in the world, then caged with a magical spell. But she's found a way to escape. If she ruins Christmas, then I'll no longer exist and Christmas will be lost forever." Santa explained.  
  
"How do we stop her?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. But you can't vanquish her, she's immortal, just trap her." Santa said.  
  
"Lets go! Me wants to save Christmas!" Phiona said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
Santa turned to the Charmed Ones for approval.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other and then turned back to Santa. "Fine, we'll help." They said, in unison.  
  
"Yay!" Pearl and Phiona cheered.  
  
"Where do we go?" Prue asked.  
  
"Why, to the North Pole, of course!" Santa laughed.  
  
"On a sleigh?" Piper asked.  
  
"Heavens no, Piper! I'll take you. We only use a sleigh on Christmas Eve, or the reindeer get restless." Santa replied. "Now, just relax." Santa said.  
  
Pearl hopped off the bed and walked over to Paige and Glenn; she grabbed one of Paige's hands and one of Glenn's hands. "Ready." Pearl said, with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Phiona hopped off the bed and walked over to Piper and Leo, taking one of each of her parents' hands. "Weady!" Phiona tried to mimic.  
  
Phoebe took Cole's hand. "I think we're ready over here." Phoebe said, as she rocked Pam in her arms.  
  
Santa nodded and waved his hand; in a swirl of red and green sparkles the Wyatts, Turners, and Bellands disappeared. Santa turned to face Prue. "Would you like to come with me, Prudence?" He asked.  
  
"Prue is fine." Prue said. She smiled. "I'd love to, Santa." She said.  
  
Santa held out his hand.  
  
Prue giggled and took Santa's hand.  
  
"And away we go, hope it isn't too cold." Santa replied, with a jolly laugh. Then he disappeared, with Prue, in a swirl of red sparkles.  
  
Santa appeared, with Prue, in a swirl of red sparkles; in front of the other members of the family.  
  
"Santa!" A worried, old sounding voice called.  
  
"Martha?" Santa asked, as he turned around to see a white haired old woman coming at him.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible, Santanna has caused a huge blizzard outside and the reindeer are sick!" Martha replied. She looked at the family. "Oh my goodness! Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell! You're all grown up!" She said, in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, I'm Martha Claus! A.K.A. Mrs. Claus." Martha replied.  
  
Suddenly there were black swirls in the center of the room, then an tall woman, who looked about 30-years-old appeared. She had long, bright blonde hair. Her eyes were pine green and she wore a long, glittering black dress. "The Charmed Ones, brother?" She asked, as she looked from the Charmed Ones to Santa.  
  
"Santanna.." Santa breathed.  
  
"She looks young." Piper whispered.  
  
"She's not." Santa replied.  
  
"Oh, and she was not happy to hear that." Phoebe said, as she got a major empathic feeling from Santanna.  
  
Santanna looked around the room, then waved her hand, setting a toy train on fire. "Oh, nice." She said, with a cackle.  
  
"You're bad!" Phiona said, as she held out her hands. Orbs shot from her palms and hit Santanna, sending her falling into a table.  
  
"Why you little...." Santanna stopped in mid sentence and was about to wave her hand.  
  
Piper held up her hands, freezing Santanna and the fire that she started. "Don't mess with my daughter!" Piper hissed.  
  
"What do we do?" Phoebe asked. As she rocked a sleepy Pam in her arms.  
  
Suddenly Santanna broke out of the freeze. "I'll be back!" She hissed, then disappeared in the same black swirls, in which she appeared.  
  
"We need to trap her and bind her powers." Paige said.  
  
"But how?" Prue asked.  
  
Paige thought about it for a second. "I don't know.." She finally replied.  
  
Martha sighed. "I'm going to be back later." She whispered. She disappeared in a swirl of red sparkles.  
  
Martha appeared, in a swirl of red sparkles, in her room to find Santanna sitting in a chair. "Santanna...." She whispered.  
  
"Look. I'm not here for forgiveness, I want to make you a deal. Are you up for it?" Santanna asked.  
  
Martha stared at Santanna for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. "I'm listening." She replied.  
  
"You help me destroy Christmas and I'll help you become young again, I know you've wanted that for ages, literally." Santanna proposed.  
  
Martha paused. "That's all, help you destroy Christmas?" She asked.  
  
"That's all. Then have an eternity of youth." Santanna replied. "So, is it a deal?" She asked, holding out her hand.  
  
Martha went silent, then slowly reached out and took Santanna's hand; shaking it. "It's....a deal." She choked.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Santanna replied, with a smirk. She pulled her hand back and disappeared in the black swirls.  
  
****2 Hours Later*****  
  
"We have a binding potion!" Piper said, as she held up her potion, with pride.  
  
"Great, now we need to get her here, any ideas?" Prue asked, as she looked around.  
  
Martha walked into the room.  
  
"Martha, is something wrong?" Phoebe asked. "You feel, upset, sort of." Phoebe said.  
  
Martha paused, as if she were about to say something, then shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
Leo thought for a second. "I think I have an idea!" He said.  
  
"Yes?" Prue asked.  
  
"Okay, gather 'round." Leo said. The Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Pearl, Phiona, and Santa gathered into a small hudle as Leo explained his plan.  
  
Martha stepped back. "It sounds good, umm, I'm going to go now." She said. Then she disappeared in a swirl of red sparkles. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	35. Paige And Simple

A/N: Chrios: lol Where do I come up with my ideas? Hmm....I guess I just have too many things going on in my head....I just think about Charmed too much (if that is possible) and then think about what would be funny or cute or sad or...well, you get the idea. lol But as long as my readers like my work, that's what counts! :-D The reviews are the best part of writing; the plots are fun and all, but I guess what I'm trying to say is, as long as people like what I write then it gives me a better create streak and I think that combined with my Charmed obsession is where I get my ideas. lol Lainey: OMGoddess!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! LOL I've looked ALL over for a Glenn picture and couldn't find it anywhere! Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCH for the link to the Glenn pic! Woo! ::does a little dance:: BTW, I've made decided to reorganize the pics for my fanfics. So it'll have one category for what the characters look like in series starting with "Charmed At Last" (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, & Glenn don't change that much throughout this series). But the kids do change (after all, they can't look like they're 3 forever), so I'll have different categories with just the kid pics showing which fics they're in. It'll save a lot of room. Sound confusing? Well, just go see my new bio and you'll understand what I mean. ;)  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 35: Paige And Simple  
  
*****1 Hour Later*****  
  
Martha stood in the middle of her room. "Santanna! Santanna!" She called.  
  
Minutes later there were black swirls in the center of the room. "Are we ready?" She asked.  
  
Martha nodded. "They have a plan to bind your powers, though." She replied.  
  
"Really? What does this 'plan' include?" She asked.  
  
"Not much....Just a trap and....potion!" Martha yelled. Suddenly a small bottle orbed off a large dresser in the room, then orbed in, smashing right into Santanna. Martha shapeshifted into Paige. "Hi, yeah, see, I told you we had a plan." She said.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs behind Paige, then Leo appeared, holding the real Martha's hand.  
  
"You....you tricked me!" Santanna screamed. She waved her hand, but nothing happened. "No, no!" She cried out.  
  
Paige shrugged. "You tried it first, so we thought we'd one up ya, plain and simple." She retorted.  
  
Martha turned to Paige. "Thank you, I'm forever in your debt." She replied.  
  
Paige shook her head. "No problem." She replied.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the room; Phoebe was holding Pam.  
  
"Oh, the plan worked!" Phoebe smirked. She then got an empathic hit from Santanna. "And she's pissed." Phoebe added.  
  
Pam wiggled in Phoebe's arms and let out a few happy coos.  
  
"Well, where do we put her?" Prue asked.  
  
Cole shimmered in, holding Pearl and Phiona's hands, and Glenn was holding Pearl's free hand.  
  
"Da weindeew awe healfy again!" Phiona announced, as she held up an empty potion bottle.  
  
Piper turned to her sisters with a mischevious grin. "Where's Santa?" Piper asked.  
  
There was a swirl of red sparkles, then Santa appeared. "Someone call me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes....We think that Santanna would love to 'volunteer' to clean the reindeer stables!" Piper said.  
  
Santa nodded with a grin. "Ho ho ho! Santanna! Since you've 'volunteered' I'll give you a free ride there!" He said. He waved his hand and a small red and green glowing ankle bracelet appeared on her ankle. "Just so you won't try and leave again." Santa said, with a wink. Then he held out his hand and a blast of snow shot from his hand, swirled around Santanna, and then she vanished. He turned back to his guests. "Thank you, I don't know what to say." He said.  
  
"It's okay, it was a pleasure." Piper said.  
  
"Just uh, please get us back home in time, I need some sleep before work." Prue said.  
  
Santa nodded and gave off a hearty laugh; his large stomach shaking like a bowl full of jelly. "Of course, of couse!" He bellowed. "Goodbye my friends and be good!" He said.  
  
The Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Pearl, and Phiona waved to Santa and Martha. "Goodbye!" They called.  
  
Santa waved his hand, then in a swirl of red and green sparkles, they all disappeared.  
  
There was another swirl of red and green sparkles; the Charmed Ones, Leo, Cole, Glenn, Pearl, Phiona, and Pam who was still in Phoebe's arms appeared in the living room in front of the twinkling Christmas tree. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	36. Past Halliwell Holidays

A/N: In this story, the girls never had braces when they were teens.  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 34: Past Halliwell Holidays  
  
*****December 24, 2004*****  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were quietly sitting on the sofa; under the soft glow of the twinkling Christmas tree lights.  
  
Prue took a deep breath. She was nestled between Piper and Paige. She was so happy to be back with her sisters and the baby sister she'd never known, but had grown to love and adore anyway. Even though she and Paige had only known each other a short time already, compared to her relationships with Piper and Phoebe, it was just as powerful if not more so. A small tear formed in her eye, she quickly wiped it away and stared at the tree. 'This is the best Christmas yet.' Prue thought.  
  
Piper was on the end of the couch, next to Prue. She had her head gently resting on Prue's shoulder. At this moment in time, everything was perfect. She had all her sisters together, the daughter she'd waited so long for, and the perfect husband. Piper snuggled closer to Prue. She'd missed her older sister for so long. 'This has to be my favorite Christmas of all time.' Piper thought.  
  
Phoebe was on the opposite end of the couch, next to her baby sister, Paige. She just kept thinking about how everything had worked out to bring this moment to her. She sighed. Even though there had been a lot of pain in her past, she would do it all again, just to be right here again. To finally have the 4 Halliwell sisters together at last. 'Finally, things turned out right, this is by far the most wonderful Christmas.' Phoebe thought.  
  
Paige was curled up between Prue and Phoebe. She was so happy to finally have a real home, a real family, a real life. She'd never thought for one moment that life could be as grand as it was, at this moment. She had 3 fantastic sisters who would do anything for her, a beautiful daughter, a magnificent husband, two amazing nieces, and a caring brother-in-law. Then there was Cole, she didn't like him very much, but she could live with that; for the most part. Paige took in a breath of the pine scented room and slowly breathed out. 'This Christmas is the most amazing Christmas of my life.' Paige thought.  
  
The grandfather clock, which had just been fixed again, chimed 10:00 P.M.  
  
The four sisters were beginning to doze of when a swirl of glimmering white lights caught their sleepy eyes.  
  
Piper sleepily turned her head in the direction of the lights, to her surprise, stood her grandmother. "Grams?" Piper asked, instantly awakening.  
  
Penny Halliwell smiled at her 4, beautiful granddaughters. "Girls, it's so nice to see you." She whispered. She wore a long, glittering white gown. A golden glow surrounded her. "Girls, wake up." She said, in a soft tone.  
  
Phoebe murmured and opened her sleepy eyes. "Grams, why are you here?" She asked, as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Is there a demon we should know about?" Paige inquired.  
  
Prue put her arm around Paige. "Or is this just a happy visit?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm lingered in her voice.  
  
"No, neither. I've come on business, sort of. Look, I've come to show you something, a message, sort of. I'm just a Guide, aboard for the ride." Penny replied. She held out her hands. "Now, hurry, we only have a limited time. Make a circle." She instructed.  
  
"Are we going somewhere?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes." Penny answered.  
  
"What about the girls?" Paige asked.  
  
"They'll be fine, I promise." Penny said. "Now hurry!" Penny added.  
  
Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
"Now, off we go." Penny whispered.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. But it wasn't as they had left it, things were moved.  
  
"Grams, what's going on?" Prue asked.  
  
"Shhhh. You'll see." Penny whispered.  
  
Moments later two small girls came running down the stairs, followed by Past Penny, and Past Patty who was holding a small baby girl.  
  
The taller little girl looked about 5-years-old. She had shoulder length, raven black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red velvet dress with white lace trim, white socks with white lace trim, and little white dress shoes. She was holding a small box, wrapped in red and green stripped Christmas paper, topped with a red bow. She carefully placed it under the glowing Christmas tree. "Hurry mommy! I wanna show Phoebe how pretty everything is!" The little girl exclaimed.  
  
The second little girl had light brown hair, pulled into two small pigtails, with golden bows. She looked about 3-years-old. Her eyes were light brown and she had the sweetest smile. She was wearing a fluffy white, lacy dress, trimmed in gold. She also had on lacy white socks and little, white dress shoes. She was also holding a gift. It was a little bigger than the box that the first child had and it was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white snowmen all over it, topped with a blue bow. She quickly placed it under the tree as well. "Prue, sit down!" The little girl called, as she looked over at the blue eyed girl. She plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Girls, it looks beautiful!" Past Penny complimented, as she looked at the two little girls. "And you decorated it all by yourselves?" She asked.  
  
"Yep!" The blue eyed girl said, with a grin.  
  
"But we couldn't get the angel on the tree...." Added the brown eyed little girl, with a frown.  
  
Past Penny smiled. "Now Piper, that's okay. Mommy and I will help you." She replied.  
  
Past Piper grinned. "Thank you, Grams!" She exclaimed.  
  
Past Patty sat down next to Past Prue and Past Piper. "Girls, you've done a great job, and I know Phoebe loves it." She said, as she looked down at the baby in her arms.  
  
Past Phoebe cooed. She didn't look quite a year yet. She had on a little dark green, velvet dress. She had a little brown hair, but not much yet, and big brown eyes. Her feet were covered in little white, lacy socks. She wiggled in Past Patty's arms, in delight.  
  
Past Penny carefully picked up the angel from the table and placed it on the top of the tree. She walked over to the light switched and flicked off the lights, then returned to the sofa, with her family. "Beautiful." She whispered, as she watched the twinkling lights.  
  
Phoebe pointed to Past Patty and Past Phoebe. "Look! I looked so cute!" She exclaimed.  
  
"And so did I!" Piper said, as she pointed to Past Piper.  
  
Prue smiled and pointed to Past Prue. "And look at the adorbale thing that I was." Prue said.  
  
Phoebe nudged Prue in the side. "You were also a toy theif." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
Prue playfully shoved Phoebe back. "Well, you weren't the angel you pretended that you were, either." Prue retorted.  
  
Piper stepped between Prue and Phoebe. "Will you two ever learn to stop the bickering?" She asked, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Paige just stared at the scene. She was feeling left out right about now. Her sisters had this amazing past, with a loving family, and she didn't know any of it. She just sighed, then turned back to her sisters who were kidding around with each other, again she felt left out.  
  
Penny turned and to her granddaughters, realizing that Paige was feeling left out, she could clearly see it in her face. "It's time to go." She whispered, as she held out her hands.  
  
Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in the living room of a small house. The room was softly lit by the glow of a few candles and a large, beautifully decorated, Christmas tree. Presents covered the floor under the tree.  
  
"Where are we, Grams? I don't remember it." Piper said.  
  
"Shhhh." Penny whispered.  
  
A few tears began to drip down Paige's face, she obviously knew where they were.  
  
A small girl burst through the doorway of the room and slid to a stop, by the tree. She had long, dark brown hair, that almost looked black. It went halfway down her back. She looked about 6-years-old. She had deep, brown eyes. She wore a dark purple, velvet dress. It has a small pink rose on the front and long, flowery sleeves. She had on dark purple, lacy socks, and black dress shoes. The girl stared at the presents for a moment then turned and looked at the doorway, as a man and woman walked in.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Can I please, pretty pleeeeeease, open one now?! After all, it's Christmas Eve, pleeeeeeeeease?!" The little girl begged.  
  
The woman looked at the man and smiled, then she turned back to the little girl. "Why do you want to open one so bad?" She asked.  
  
"Because I do! So please?!" She asked, again.  
  
"Well, what do you say?" The woman asked, as she looked at the man.  
  
"I guess it's okay, but only one!" The man warned, as he looked at the little girl.  
  
"Yay! Thank you daddy!" The little girl giggled. She grabbed a large box and wripped off the paper. "Oh wow! Christmas Barbie!" The little girl exclaimed. She ran over to the man and woman.  
  
The woman bent down and hugged the small girl. "I'm glad you like it, Merry Christmas Eve, Paige." The woman whispered.  
  
The man bent down to the little girl's level as well, hugging the woman, and the little girl. "Merry Christmas Eve, Paige." He said.  
  
Past Paige grinned. "I love you, both." She said.  
  
"We love you, too." The man and woman said, in unison.  
  
Past Paige hugged her adoptive parents tighter.  
  
By this time tears were rolling down Paige's face like rain drops on a wet window.  
  
Prue stared at her youngest sister for a moment, taking in the entire scene. Then she walked over to Paige and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Prue." Paige whispered. As she buried her face in Prue's shoulder.  
  
Penny hated to break up Prue and Paige's moment, but time was running out, and they still had 2 more stops. She held out her hands. "Girls, I'm sorry to break up the moment, but we need to go." Penny said.  
  
Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, again. But it was different from the Christmas they'd seen just a few minutes ago. Not as many ornaments decorated the tree, the room was darker because the lights on the tree weren't turned on.  
  
Prue winced, she remembered this Christmas Eve very clearly. It had been the second Christmas, after her mother died. By this time she didn't believe in Santa anymore, since he hadn't brought her mother back the year before. A few stray tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
Past Prue walked into the living room. She looked about 7-years-old, but she looked as if she'd been crying. She walked over to the couch and sat down, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture. Past Prue stared at the picture for a few minutes, before tears started to flood her vision. It had been of the last Christmas they shared with their mother.  
  
Past Piper walked in, holding Past Phoebe's hand. "Prue, can you please help Phoebe and I write Santa a Christmas letter?" Past Piper asked. Past Piper looked about 5-years-old.  
  
Past Prue quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and shoved the picture back into her pocket. "Piper, don't you get it?! Santa isn't real, or he would have brought mom back last Christmas!" She yelled. Tears strolled down her face, then she hopped off the couch, and ran upstairs.  
  
Past Penny walked in, just in time to see Past Piper burst into tears. "Piper! What's wrong?" Past Penny asked, in concern.  
  
Past Piper sniffed. "Prue said Santa doesn't exist because he didn't bring mommy back, last year...." She cried.  
  
A look of sorrow filled Past Penny's eyes. She quickly scooped Past Piper and Past Phoebe up, and set them on the couch with her. "Piper...Prue's just hurting. She doesn't mean it. There is a Santa and he'll be glad to bring you presents, but he can't bring back mommies." She explained.  
  
Past Piper wiped a few tears from her face. "Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Past Phoebe asked. She looked about 2-years-old.  
  
"Because, it's just not what Santa does. But don't worry, I promise you'll see her again, soon." Past Penny promised. She put her arms around Past Piper and Past Phoebe, then looked up to the ceiling. "Blessed be, Patty." She whispered.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's eyes were flooded with tears now.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper." Prue cried. "I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for you, but it just hurt so much without mom." Prue cried. She sniffed. "I mean, I wrote Santa a letter every week, if not more, the Christmas before that. I begged Santa to bring back mom, but it never happened." Prue cried.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe pulled themselves into a 3-way hug.  
  
Paige pulled a few strands of wet hair out of her face, then tucked them behind her ears. She stared at Past Penny, Past Piper, and Past Phoebe. She really wished she could have known them, her sisters and grandmother, at that age. She longed to know them. Then here she was again, being left out of the family memories.  
  
Penny again held out her hands. "Girls...We have one more stop." Penny whispered.  
  
"No, Grams, please! I've seen enough, this is too sad." Piper begged.  
  
Penny shook her head. "You must go." Penny whispered.  
  
Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in the living room of a small apartment. The room was was barely lit. Roaches crawled across the floor, dirty clothes, and newpaper adds were strewn around the room. It looked horrible.  
  
A door opened and a teenage girl walked in. She had long, dark brown, almost black hair. She looked about 16-years-old. her eyes were deep brown. Her face was tear stained and her clothes were dirty, with holes. She locked the door and flipped on the light switch, it turned on a small, dim lamp. She walked over to the cupboared and pulled out a little cheese and crackers packet, then walked to a very small, fake tree on the table. In front of the tree, sat a picture of Paige's adoptive parents and Paige, the Christmas before the car crash. Tears spilled down Past Paige's face. "Why?! Why?!" She cried. "I should have died too, why didn't I go with them?!" Paige yelled out, as she stared at the ceiling. She grabbed the picture and held it tightly. "Why did you leave me?!" She screamed. Suddenly she hurled the picture across the room, then winced at the loud shatter of glass. Past Paige slid to the floor, curled up, and just sobbed.  
  
As Paige watched the scene, she began to sob again, too. "That...that was the worst Christmas ever!" She cried.  
  
Piper wiped her eyes and walked over to Paige, wrapping her arms around be youngest sister. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Paige...." Piper whispered. "I can't imagine how it must have been for you...." She whispered.  
  
Prue walked over to Piper and Paige, joining Piper's embrace, around Paige. "Paige...I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was never there for you, I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you." She whispered, as tears dripped down her face too.  
  
Phoebe was the last to join the sisterly hug, but she was there just the same. "I'm sorry too Paige. I've been selfish tonight. It's just....I got caught up in the moment...and...I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
  
Paige hugged her sisters tighter. "I'm sorry too....For acting like this...It's just so horrible to see this Christmas again. I mean..I missed them so much, they were all I had. At least you guys had each other and Grams." She whispered.  
  
Piper nodded. "I know....It wasn't fair for you. Any of us, but you the most." Piper said, with a sniff.  
  
Penny quietly walked over to her granddaughters and placed her hand on Prue's shoulder.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Then they reappeared in the Halliwell Manor, in the present time.  
  
Paige looked up. "Look, we're home, again." Paige said.  
  
Piper followed Paige's gaze. "We..we are. Grams, does this mean the trip is over?" Piper asked, as she looked at Penny.  
  
Penny shook her head, no. "No. Only my part of the, 'trip', is over." Penny answered. "You'll be visited by two more spirits tonight, at each hour. Now, I must go. I love you all, blessed be." She whispered. Then in a swirl of white lights, Penny Halliwell was gone again.  
  
"Blessed be." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige whispered in unison.  
  
Prue looked up at the clock. "Looks like we have two minutes before the next spirit." She informed.  
  
Phoebe paused for a moment. "This seems like that book, 'A Christmas Carol'." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige nodded. "You're right, but what's the meaning of it?"  
  
Before any of the sisters could answer, the grandfather clock chimed again.  
  
There was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then.... TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	37. There Is No Time Like The Present

A/N: I'm glad you like the current plot. Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter.... Enjoy!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 35: There Is No Time Like The Present  
  
Patty Halliwell appeared before her 4, beautiful daughters. She wore a beautiful white, glittering gown. A golden glow surrounded her. "Hello my daughters." Patty whispered.  
  
"Mom...." Phoebe choked.  
  
"You're the next spirit?" Piper asked.  
  
"Correct, of Chistmas present." Patty whispered. She held out her hands. "It's time to go, we've only got an hour." She said.  
  
Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in the living room of a small house. The room was brightly lit by the glowing Christmas tree and presents that were spread under them.  
  
A dark skinned man was sitting on a couch, with his arm around a dark skinned woman.  
  
"Darryl?" Paige asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Patty whispered.  
  
A little boy ran in and hopped into Darryl's lap. "Daddy, can I open a present early?" He asked, sweetly.  
  
Darryl turned to his wife. "Well, shall we let him?" He asked, with a smile.  
  
The dark skinned woman smiled and patted the little boy's head. "Sure, go ahead, as long as your father says it's okay." She said.  
  
"Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top....Daddy?" The little boy begged, as he stared into Darryl's eyes.  
  
Darryl rinned. "Okay, okay, you've won. You can open one gift." He said, putting emphasis on the word, one.  
  
The little boy hopped off Darryl's lap and ran to the Christmas tree. He pulled out a small box and wripped it open. "Oh cool! The toy trucks I've been wanting!" He yelled with joy. He ran back to his parents and threw his arms around them, hugging them tightly. "I love you mommy and daddy!" He whispered.  
  
"I love you too, son." The woman whispered.  
  
"And I love you both, more than you'll ever know." Darryl whispered.  
  
Phoebe wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. "That's so sweet...." She whispered.  
  
Piper put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "Darryl always did have a loving side, even though he gets upset with us a lot." She whispered. She smiled at the scene that she was watching, it was so peaceful.  
  
Patty held out her hands again. "We must go, I still have four more things to show you." She said.  
  
Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared in Phiona's room.  
  
Leo was sitting in a chair, next to Phiona's bed, just admiring his daughter. "She's just like her mother." Leo whispered. He reached out, gently stroking Phiona soft hair, careful not to wake her.  
  
Piper gazed at Leo and her daughter. "Leo.."She whispered.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Piper, he can't hear you. I don't think, right?" Prue asked.  
  
Patty nodded. "Right now, you're just watching, they can't see or hear us." Patty said, as she gazed at her granddaguther. "She's beautiful, Piper." Patty said.  
  
Leo smiled, contently. "I love you, my darling little girl. And your mother too, more than life itself." He whispered.  
  
Patty held out her hands. "Two more stops, girls." Patty said.  
  
Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared a small kitchen. There was flour, cookies, and icing everywhere.  
  
A little girl was sitting at a table, putting icing on a bell shaped cookie. "Look mommy! Doesn't it look pretty?" The little blonde girl asked.  
  
A young, blonde woman walked over to the table and looked at the cookie. "It's the best yet!" She praised. She kissed the girl on her head. "Shouldn't daddy come look?" She asked.  
  
A light brown haired man walked into the kitchen. "Did someone call me?" He asked.  
  
"Daddy! Come look at my cookie!" The little girl said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
The man walked up behind the girl and looked at the cookie. "Oh, it looks amazing. Did you make it all by yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" The little girl said, with pride.  
  
"Well, that is wonderful...." He said, as she hugged the girl.  
  
"Who is this?" Prue asked. She thought the woman looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.  
  
"A witch, you helped save her a few years back. If you hadn't saved her, she wouldn't be spending this Christmas with her daughter and husband." Patty said, as she watched the scene.  
  
Prue took Paige's hand. "It doesn't really hit ya, until you see it with your own eyes." She said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just nodded.  
  
Patty reached out for her daughters again. "One last thing that you need to see." She said.  
  
Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared on the sidewalk, by a coffee shop.  
  
"Hey, I go to this place a lot." Paige said, as she pointed to the shop.  
  
Patty walked to the side of the coffee shop and then into an ally.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged glances then followed their mother.  
  
The 5 women stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What are we suppose to see here?" Phoebe asked, in confusion.  
  
"You'll see." Patty answered.  
  
There was some rustling of papers then a girl poked her head out from behind a dumpster.  
  
"Kally, did you find anything?" Asked a slightly smaller girl She looked about 7-years-old. She had long, dirty blonde hair, and a very dity and torn dress; her eyes were light blue. She was curled up under some papers, by a wall.  
  
"No Kathy, I didn't." Replied the first girl, as she crawled out from behind the dumpster. She looked about 9-years-old. She had short, light brown hair. Her eyes were also light brown. She didn't have any shoes on, only a very dirty dress with many holes.  
  
Another dirty little head popped up from behind Kathy. She appeared to have shoulder length, medium brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She looked about 4-years-old. "But Kal, my tummy wants some food..." The little girl said, with a pleading look. She shivered and snuggled closer to Kathy.  
  
"Krissy, I looked, but I coouldn't find any...." Kally replied. She looked around. "Where's Katy?" She asked.  
  
"Sleeping.." Kathy replied, as she pointed to a small bundle next to her, covered with some newspaper.  
  
The bundle had dark hair and looked about 3-years-old. She began a little coughing fit, in her sleep, then moments late it ended.  
  
"Why can't we go find mommy?" Krissy asked.  
  
"Because, mommy isn't here anymore and she isn't coming back." Kally answered. She turned away again and dug though another pile of trash, this time pulling out a small bag of chips, with a few crushed pieces inside. She handed them to Krissy. "Here, you and Kathy split them, okay?" She said, making it sound like more of a statement.  
  
Krissy nodded and took a few bites of the crumbs. "Thanks Kal..." She whispered. She smiled. "I love you." She added.  
  
"Me too." Kathy replied. She took a few crumbs from the bag. "Merry Christmas Eve, Kal." Kathy whispered.  
  
Kally scooted over to her sisters, putting her arm around Kathy and Katy. "I love you all, too. Merry Christmas Eve." She whispered.  
  
Tears were flooding each of the Halliwells' faces.  
  
Paige was touched most of all. First, because she is half whitelighter, making her feel the need to help. Second, because she has a daughter who looks about the age of the youngest girl. And third, because she was an orphan once, herself. "We...we have to help them." Paige cried.  
  
Piper nodded. She was touched the second most, being that she was a mother as well. "We have to do something....After...after we get home, we're coming straight here...." Piper whispered.  
  
Patty held out her hands. "My time is just about up." She whispered.  
  
Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five women appeared back in the living room of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Patty quickly hugged each of her daughters. "I have to go now. I love you all, blessed be." She whispered. Then she disappeared, in another swirl of white lights.  
  
"Blessed be." The Charmed Ones repeated.  
  
Piper looked at the clock. "We have fifteen minutes before midnight. Let's go...." She whispered, as she held out her hands.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands.  
  
"To help those little girls...." Paige whispered, as she orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and her sisters in, next to the 4 sleeping little girls. "They look so little and frail.." Paige noted.  
  
Prue held out her hands, telekinetically pulling Kally into her arms, making sure she was still asleep. "Poor girl...." Prue whispered.  
  
Piper reached down, gently picking up Kathy.  
  
Phoebe bent down and carefully lifted Krissy into her arms. "There there, it'll be okay." Phoebe whispered, as the little girl stirred.  
  
"Katy." Paige whispered. In a swirl of orbs, Katy disappeared, moments later a sleeping Katy orbed into Paige's arms.  
  
The 4 sisters, each holding a child, quickly got back together; shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Once everyone was touching, Paige orbed them all out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and everyone else into Phiona's room. Paige spotted Leo, half asleep, in the chair. "Leo." She whispered.  
  
Leo's eyes opened and he saw the Charmed Ones standing by the door, with the little girls. Leo stood up and walked over to them. "What's going on?" He asked, in confusion.  
  
"Honey, we don't have much time. Please, take care of these little girls until one o' clock. We'll be back then." Piper asked, as she handed Kathy to Leo.  
  
"But who are they? How'd you find them?" Leo asked, in total confusion.  
  
"That's Kathy." Piper whispered, as she pointed to the girl in Leo's arms.  
  
"This is Kally." Prue whispered, as she looked at the girl in her own arms.  
  
"I have Krissy." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"And then I've got Katy." Paige whispered. "Hurry, orb them down stairs, put them on the couch. Then come back up here." Piper said, addressing Leo and Paige.  
  
Leo and Paige quickly orbed out.  
  
Leo and Paige orbed in, next to the sofa.  
  
Paige laid Katy on the sofa. "Next to her." Paige whispered.  
  
Leo carefully laid Kathy next to Katy.  
  
Paige pulled a blanket over to the 2 little girls. Then she grabbed Leo's hand and orbed them out.  
  
Paige orbed herself and Leo in. "Kally." She whispered. Kally orbed out of Prue's arms and into Paige's arms, then Paige orbed out.  
  
Leo carefully took Krissy from Phoebe's arms and orbed out.  
  
Leo orbed in, to find Paige carefully tucking Kally in, on the sofa. "What about this one?" Leo asked.  
  
"Put her over here, next to Katy." Paige said, as she pointed to the spot on the sofa.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe came walking down the stairs.  
  
The grandfather clock chimed 12:00 A.M.  
  
There was a swirl of white lights, then.... TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	38. The Future Of Family

A/N: Wow, only 3 chapters left, including this chapter! Like I promised, more appearances by none other than....  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 38: The Future Of Family  
  
Andy Trudeau appeared. He looked around the room and then smiled, as he saw Prue.  
  
"Andy...." Prue breathed.  
  
"The one and only....Prue, you still look amazing." Andy said, with a smile.  
  
"You too, haven't changed a bit." Prue said.  
  
Andy took a step forward. He was wearing a white shirt, pants, and shoes. A golden glow surrounded him.  
  
Paige looked confused. "Who is that?" She asked.  
  
"Prue's long time love, he was killed, saving her life." Piper whispered.  
  
"She's known Andy since they were really little." Phoebe added, in a hushed tone.  
  
Andy walked over to Prue and hugged her, taking in a long, deep breath of her perfume. "Still the same perfume, I see?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue blushed. "As always." She said. She leaned up, kissing Andy passionately. "God, how I've missed you.." She whispered.  
  
"And I you." He said. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Prue. I wish I could just catch up, but I came on business, sort of." He said. He held out his hands.  
  
Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle. There was no explaination needed this time.  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" Leo asked.  
  
"We'll be back soon. Don't worry." Piper said.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five people appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, but it was slightly different.  
  
"The future.." Piper whispered.  
  
Before another word could be said, the lights turned off, and the Christmas tree started to glow.  
  
Future Prue walked into the room, holding a small, raven haired baby. "How are you liking your first Christmas, Pandora?" Future Prue asked, in a soft tone.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs, then Future Paige appeared, holding Future Pearl's hand. "Where's Piper and Phoebe?" Future Paige asked.  
  
"They'll be here any minute." Future Prue replied.  
  
"Oh! Can I hold the baby again, Aunt Prue?" Future Pearl begged.  
  
Future Prue smiled and walked over to Future Pearl, she carefully placed Future Pandora into Future Pearl's arms. "Now, what do you know about her head?" She asked.  
  
"Keep your arm under her head." Future Pearl said, as she sat down on the couch with her baby cousin. She started to quietly hum Christmas songs.  
  
The doors burst open, then Future Piper and Future Phoebe walked in, with Future Phiona and Future Pam.  
  
"We gots lotsa stuff!" Future Pam informed. She looked about 2-years-old, maybe a little younger. She shimmered out and then shimmered in, next to Future Pearl, on the sofa.  
  
Future Phiona ran past Future Paige and plopped down on the sofa, next to her cousins. "Whatcha up to?" She asked.  
  
Future Piper carried a load of bags into the kitchen, then returned and sat down on the chair, behind Future Prue. "Hurry up, Pheebs!" Piper called.  
  
Future Phoebe quickly carried her bags into the kitchen, then walked back out to greet her sisters. "Merry Christmas Eve!" She said, in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve!" Future Prue, Future Piper, and Future Paige replied.  
  
The front doors opened again, then Future Glenn walked in, closing the doors behind him. He was holding a large bag. He walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled a load of wrapped gifts out of the bag, which he quickly put under the tree. He stood up, walked to Future Paige, and kissed her. "Having a good Christmas Eve without me?" He asked.  
  
Future Paige smiled. "Never." She replied, then gave Future Glenn another kiss.  
  
Future Glenn walked over to Future Pearl, leaned over and kissed his daughter on the head, then smiled. "How's my daughter and my favorite nieces?" He asked.  
  
"We're your only nieces!" Future Phiona giggled.  
  
"Good point, Phiona." Future Glenn said, as he gave her a 2 thumbs up.  
  
Just then, Future Cole shimmered into the room, trying to balance a stack of boxes. "A little help here....." He said, as the boxes went falling out of his arms.  
  
Future Piper waved her hands, freezing the presents.  
  
Future Pearl, Future Phiona, and Future Pam burst into giggles.  
  
"You're funny, Uncle Cole!" Future Pearl and Future Phiona said in unsion.  
  
"Daddy, you do funny things." Future Pam said.  
  
Future Phiona held out her hands; orbs shot from her palms and surrounded the frozen gifts, then slowly floated them under the tree, then the orbs vanished.  
  
"Thank you, Phiona." Future Cole said. He pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket and tossed it to his niece.  
  
Future Phiona grinned and waved her hand. Orbs shot from her palm and surrounded the dollar, pulled it into her palm, then vanished. She carefully tucked the dollar away. "Thanks, Uncle Cole!" Future Phiona giggled.  
  
Future Leo orbed in next to Future Piper, quickly kissing her. "How's my beautiful wife today?" He asked, with a smile.  
  
"She's fine." Future Piper answered. "And you are?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, when I'm with you." Future Leo whispered.  
  
Future Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said.  
  
Phoebe pointed to the scene, a few tears of happiness slipped down her cheeks. "Look how happy everything is!" Phoebe exclaimed, with a wide smile.  
  
"Our daughters, they're so wonderful!" Piper said, as she pointed to the 4 cousins, on the sofa.  
  
"And look at Pandora, she's adorable!" Prue said.  
  
Paige grinned. "Everything turned out so great!" Paige said.  
  
"But where is Prue's husband?" Phoebe asked. Just noticing that only Leo, Cole, and Glenn had shown up. Phoebe turned to Andy. "Do you know?" She asked.  
  
Andy shook his head. "I know nothing of the future, I'm just the Guide." He said. There was a pain in his heart, to see Prue with a child, which he was sure could not be his. But at least he didn't have to watch this scene, seeing her with another man, it would break his heart. He shook away his thoughts. "It's time to go." He whispered. He then held out his hands.  
  
Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five people appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, but it was still different from the previous times. This time there was no tree, the room was dimly lit.  
  
Future Prue, Future Phoebe, and Future Paige were curled up on the sofa. Each of their faces were covered in tears, their eyes were red, and they looked so tired.  
  
"I...I miss her so much...." Future Phoebe cried.  
  
"We all do." Future Prue whispered, as she wrapped her arms tighter, around Future Phoebe and Future Paige.  
  
"She was always so caring and mothering." Future Paige whispered.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs, then Future Leo orbed in, holding Future Phiona. Leo had obviously been crying; he sat down in the chair, putting Phiona on his lap.  
  
"Dad, I miss her so much!" Future Phiona whispered, as tears streamed down her face. She looked about 7-years-old.  
  
Future Pam shimmered into the room, holding onto Future Pearl and Future Pandora's hands. Future Pam looked about 5-years-old.  
  
"Mommy, where is Auntie Piper?" Future Pandora asked, in total confusion.  
  
Future Prue motioned to Future Pandora.  
  
Future Pandora walked over to Future Prue, then climbed into her lap.  
  
"Honey, Aunt Piper isn't coming back. She'll always be with us, in our hearts, but she can't come back." Future Prue explained, trying to find away around saying that her sister was dead.  
  
"Why isn't she coming back?" Future Pandora asked.  
  
Future Phoebe, who was now holding Future Pam, smiled at her niece. "Because, Aunt Piper's destiny is over. She get's to take a rest and be treated like a queen. She also gets to see Grandma Patty and Great Grandma Penny." Future Phoebe explained.  
  
"So, Auntie Piper is happy?" Future Pandora asked.  
  
A few tears dripped down Future Paige's face. "Very happy." Future Paige whispered.  
  
Future Glenn walked in, from the kitchen, with a tray full of hot chocolate. He felt awful for the loss of his sister-in-law too, but he wanted to try and lighten the mood, for Christmas Eve. "Hot chocolate, anyone?" Future Glenn asked. He set the tray on the table and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
Future Cole shimmered in, behind Future Phoebe. "Phoebe, are you alright?" He asked, knowing she wasn't, but he wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
Future Phoebe looked behind her. "Yeah....Right now anyway." She lied. She wanted to make sure the children didn't know how she really felt. Not only did she feel her own pain, but the pain of every person in the room, due to her empathy power.  
  
Future Cole gently kissed Future Phoebe and then turned to his daughter and nieces. "I think we should get some of the hot chocolate that Uncle Glenn made." He suggested. "What about you?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all crying now.  
  
"I can't believe this! No, we have to be able to change this somehow!" Paige said, as she hugged Piper tightly.  
  
"I can't let you die!" Phoebe whispered, as she hugged Piper as well.  
  
"It won't happen." Prue said, as she joined the hug.  
  
Andy held out his hands. "We should go now. We still have two more stops." He said.  
  
Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five people appeared in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor, but it was obviously a kitchen in the future. The room was dimly lit.  
  
A very old, Future Prue wabbled into the kitchen, then sat down at the table. She looked a small, fake Christmas tree that was sitting on the center of the table. "Paige!" Future Prue's voice called. She was hard to understand though, being so old and all.  
  
There was a swirl of orbs, then Future Paige appeared. She was very old herself. She seated herself next to Future Prue.  
  
"Are the girls coming?" Future Prue asked, then went into a short coughing fit.  
  
Future Paige sadly shook her head. "No....Pearl is too busy with her boyfriend, Phiona is too busy with college, Pam is going to some party, and Pandora's flight was canceled." Future Paige answered.  
  
"Why can't Phiona orb or Pam shimmer here?" Future Prue asked, in a sad tone.  
  
"I don't know....They gave me bum excuses..." Future Paige answered.  
  
"If only Piper and Phoebe were here right now." Future Prue said, as she looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I can't believe we're the only two Charmed Ones left. It seems so odd, the youngest forgotten sister and the eldest, 'resurrected' sister." Future Paige said, then she coughed.  
  
"It gets lonely, just the two of us..." Future Prue replied.  
  
Future Paige nodded. "Merry Christmas Eve, Prue." She added, after a pause.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve." Future Prue replied.  
  
Prue and Paige turned to each other.  
  
"I can't believe the family fell apart like that! How could we let that happen?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I'm so ashamed of myself, how could I ever do that?" She asked.  
  
"We still have time to change things." Piper said.  
  
"It is nobody's fault." Phoebe added.  
  
"We just have to begin the change, now." Piper explained.  
  
Andy looked at the 4 women. "It's time, for the last scene." He said, holding out his hands.  
  
Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five people appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, but it was bare. There was absolutely nothing in the house, except for dust.  
  
Then there was a swirl of blue and white orbs, then Phiona appeared. She looked around the room. "Now there is just one thing left...." She whispered. She orbed out and then minutes later, she orbed back in, with the Book of Shadows in her arms. "This place was sure full of memories...." She said to herself. She walked to the door and opened it. A cold, December breeze blew past her, and she shivered.  
  
Paige took a step forward and looked closer, out of the open door. "Guys look, it's a 'For Sale' sign!" Paige said, as she pointed to the sign.  
  
"What?!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exclaimed in unsion. The 3 walked to the door and looked out, seeing that Paige was right.  
  
"I can't believe they're selling the Manor!" Piper yelled.  
  
Phiona turned quickly and took once last look around the room. "Merry Christmas Eve." She whispered, as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her for the last time.  
  
"I don't understand...." Prue whispered.  
  
"This can't be!" Phoebe cried out.  
  
Andy shook his head. "I'm sorry...But we need to go now." He said. He held out his hands again.  
  
Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took hands; creating a large circle.  
  
The group was enveloped in a swirl of glimmering white lights and vanished.  
  
Moments later there was another swirl of glimmering white lights, then the five people appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, in the present time.  
  
Prue hugged Andy again, then kissed him. "I love you." She said.  
  
Andy smiled. "I love you too, Prue Halliwell." He said, in a caring tone. He stepped back. "I have to go now. Goodbye Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Andy whispered. Then he disappeared, in a swirl of white lights.  
  
A few tears dripped down Prue's face. It had been a major night of crying. She wiped them away and turned to her sisters. "We should start on changing things now." She said.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige nodded.  
  
Leo stood up and walked over to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "What happened?" He asked. TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	39. Witch Way To Go?

A/N: OMGoddess! The next chapter is the finale of, "Family Affair"! Can you believe it? It seems so soon and yet....it wasn't.

**_Family Affair  
Chapter 39: Witch Way To Go?_**

"We just had, 'A Christmas Carol', experience." Piper said, as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"You mean, like the book?" Leo asked, a little confused.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, exactly. First Grams came and showed of four scenes of our past; two scenes from Prue, Piper, and my past then two scenes from Paige's past. All of them were on Christmas Eve." Phoebe said.

"Then mom came and showed of four scenes from the present. One of Darryl and his family, one of you and Phiona, one of a witch that we saved and her family, and one of those four little girls who are sleeping on the sofa." Paige said.

"And finally Andy came. He showed us four scenes of our future. The first was very happy; my daughter's first Christmas. The second was really sad, the first Christmas we had without Piper, the third was of the remaining Charmed Ones alone in the kitchen; Paige and I, and the last was of Phiona taking the last thing out of the Manor....So they could sell it. All of these were also on Christmas Eve." Prue explained.

"We don't want things to end up like that, so we have to change." Piper said. "Bring the family closer than ever." She explained.

Leo just nodded, in understanding. "And what do we do about those little girls?" He asked, as he pointed to the sofa.

Paige raised her hand. "Let them sleep. We'll feed them in the morning and then I'll call Mr. Cowen, I'm pretty sure I still have the number." Paige said.

"Mr. Cowen?" Prue asked.

"My old boss, when I was still working at South Bay Social Services." Paige replied.

"Oh.." Prue said.

Paige shrugged. "I'm gonna go hit the bed." She announced. She spun around. "Oh, hold on a sec." She said, then orbed out.

----

Paige orbed into the kitchen and looked around, spotting Piper's freshly baked cookies, for Santa. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up, grabbing the carton of milk, then she spotted a clean glass in the drainer. "Glass!" She called. The glass orbed into her hand and she poured in the milk, then placed the carton back in the fridge and shut the door. "Plate of cookies!" Paige called, as she held out her free hand. The plate of cookies orbed off the kitchen table and orbed into Paige's hand. She smiled to herself and orbed out.

----

Paige orbed back in, with the cookies in one hand, and glass of milk in the other. "Plate of cookies and glass of milk, to the table!" Paige ordered. The glass of milk and plate of cookies orbed out of Paige's hands and then orbed in, on the coffee table. "All set for Christmas Eve." She announced, proudly.

Piper raised an eyebrow at Paige's comment about, hitting the bed.

Paige rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Piper's arm. "You know what I mean." Paige said. She gave a small wave, then orbed out.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, me too. After all, Santa won't come if we're awake." She said, with a laugh. She turned and went up the stairs.

Phoebe glanced at Piper, then Leo, then the 4 children on the sofa. "I'm with them." She whispered. She looked at Leo, channeling his emotions and with those his powers, then she orbed out.

Leo turned to Piper. "Well?" He asked.

"I think I'll stay out here, in case one of the girls wakes up, or we have a surprise visitor." Piper replied, as she plopped down in a chair.

Leo nodded. He orbed out.

Piper stared at the tree. _Beautiful. _She thought. Then her eyes started to flutter and finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Leo orbed back in, with a blanket in his arms. He gently draped it over his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you. Merry Christmas." He whispered. Then he orbed out again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....**_


	40. Halliwell Home For The Holidays

A/N: Here is is, the big 'ol grand finale of, "Family Affair"! I know, I know, it seems like it just started a few days ago....at least to me....But have no fear, I have a sequel in the works! It'll probably be posted later today. ;) I hope you like this! BTW, Kit is still alive, she was just a cat and never a familiar; for the purpose of this story anyway. Also, if you could review and tell me how the finale was, I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Family Affair  
Chapter 40: Halliwell Home For The Holidays  
  
*****December 25, 2004*****  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Paige eyed four little girls sitting at the table, eatting a a magnificent breakfast, that Piper had no doubt made. "Why, hello." Paige greeted.  
  
The four little girls looked over at Paige, Phoebe, and Prue.  
  
"Look, I've already explained to them why they're here. I told them they'd be leaving soon, but not until they've had breakfast." Piper explained.  
  
Prue nodded. She walked over to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "So, how do you like it?" She asked.  
  
A few tears were running down Kally's face. "Thank you so much, my sisters and I are so greatful to you." She said.  
  
Prue gently took Kally's hand. "It's okay. And we'll do everything in our power to help you." Prue said.  
  
"Tanks!" Katy said, as she looked up at Paige, with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie." Paige replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a thud of footsteps from upstairs, then Pearl and Phiona ran into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas!" They yelled in unison. Then they noticed the girls. "Who are you?" They asked, at the same time.  
  
"Pearl, Phiona, these are some guests." Piper said. "Kally, Kathy, Krissy, and Katy." Piper introduced.  
  
"I'll be right back." Paige said, as she excused herself from the room.  
  
"Girls, why don't you come sit down, talk." Piper urged.  
  
Pearl and Phiona looked to Prue.  
  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Prue said, as she motioned to the table.  
  
Pearl and Phiona walked over to the table, pulled out chairs, and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Pearlinda, but you can call me Pearl. I'm three." Pearl said, as she held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Phiona, and I'm two!" She said proudly.  
  
"Cool! I'm three too!" Katy replied, with a glitter of hope in her eyes. Katy reached out, shaking Pearl's hand.  
  
Paige walked back into the room. "Mr. Cowen will be over here in about twenty minutes to pick them up." Paige said.  
  
Phoebe smiled and walked over to Pearl and Phiona, then whispered something in their ears.  
  
Pearl and Phiona's smiles grew. "Okay!" They both cheered.  
  
"We have a Christmas present for you!" Pearl said, with a smile.  
  
"What could be more than this?" Kally asked.  
  
"You'll see." Phoebe said, with a smile. "Pearl, Phiona, meet me in thr attic in about twelve minutes." Phoebe said, as she walked out, still holding Pam.  
  
*****20 Minutes Later*****  
  
Mr. Cowen turned and opened the front door of the Halliwell Manor. "Thank you and I'll make sure they find good homes. It was nice seeing you again, Paige." He replied. He turned to walk out.  
  
"Wait!" Pearl and Phiona yelled, as they ran down the stairs, followed by Phoebe who was still holding Pam. The 2 girls were holding large bags.  
  
Kally, Kathy, Krissy, and Katy turned to see what was going on.  
  
Pearl and Phiona held out the bags; each cousin was holding 2 bags. "Merry Christmas." They said, in unsion.  
  
Pearl handed a bag to Kally and a bag to Katy.  
  
Phiona handed a bag to Kathy and then a bag to Krissy. "Open 'em." She urged.  
  
The four sisters dug into the bags; each pulled out a few pairs of clothes, a stuffed animal, and a candy cane.  
  
Kathy's eyes glistened. "T..thank you!" She cried out, as tears of joy spilled from her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie. Merry Christmas." Phoebe replied.  
  
Mr. Cowen smiled. "Come on girls, we do need to go. I'm sorry we can't stay longer." He said.  
  
Kally nodded, in understanding. "Thank you, so much, again. Now, come on, we should respect their kindness and not keep everyone waiting." She said, as she looked from everyone to her sisters.  
  
Everyone waved goodbye.  
  
Then the 4 sisters and Mr. Cowen walked out the door.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the door and was about to shut it, when Cole shimmered into the living room. "Phoebe!" He called. He smiled. "Merry Christmas, baby!" He said.  
  
Phoebe rushed over to Cole and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, honey!" Phoebe cried. "And Pam says Merry Christmas daddy!" Phoebe said, as she handed Pam to Cole.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Pamela." Cole whispered. then kissed his daughter on the head.  
  
Pam cooed and wiggled in her father's arms.  
  
Leo orbed into the living room. "Merry Christmas, Piper!" He called. He was holding a bunch of presents and then placed them under the tree, that was already overflowing with gifts.  
  
Piper quickly shut the door and rushed into her husband's arms. "Merry Christmas, Leo!" Piper said, as she kissed him.  
  
Glenn walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. "Merry Christmas, everyone." He said, with a smile.  
  
Paige walked over to him and held her hand over his head. "I think....we're standing under....mistletoe." Paige said. A piece of mistletoe orbed out from over the front door and into Paige's awaiting hands.  
  
Glenn looked up and smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife, passionately. "Guess so." He replied.  
  
"Ewwww!" Pearl and Phiona called out, in unison.  
  
Prue rolled her eys. "Yeah, I'm with them, get a room!" She said, with a smirk.  
  
"Presents!" Pearl and Phiona screamed. The 2 cousins dove into the living room, skidding to a stop under the tree, and each grabbed a present.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Prue walked over to it, answering it. She didn't see anyone, but when she looked down, she saw a small white kitten with blue eyes and a little Golden Retriever puppy. There was a note and Prue picked it up. "'Merry Christmas Piper and Leo, I hope you like the animals. Love, Santa.'" Prue read. 'Oh, Kit is not going to be happy!' Prue thought. She picked up the kitten and puppy, then turned to her family. "Look what Santa left!" Prue announced.  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper and Leo said, in unsion.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of red sparkles, then a doll house appeared next to Phoebe.  
  
"My doll house!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Prue set down the puppy and kitten; they ran straight to their new owners.  
  
Paige turned to Glenn. "And Glenn, by the way, I did love you when I was seven." Paige said. Before he could respond, she kissed him again.  
  
Suddenly there was a swirl of white lights next to Cole, then an older man appeared; in solid form.  
  
Cole gasped. "D...dad...." He whispered.  
  
"Yes, Cole, it's good to see you again." The man replied.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Cole replied. He held up his daughter. "And this is your granddaughter, Pamela." He said.  
  
Benjamin Turner smiled. "She's beautiful." He said. He patted Cole on the back. "You've done well, son." He said, with pride.  
  
Then in a swirl of white lights, Patty Halliwell appeared, next to Prue; in solid form. "Merry Christmas, Prue." Patty whispered. She reached over and hugged Prue. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it the Christmas after I died." She said.  
  
Tears dripped down Prue's face. "Thanks for coming." Prue whispered. She looked up at the ceiling. "Merry Christmas." She said. 'Thank you, Santa.' She thought. She reached behind her back, with the palm of her hand, and pushed the front doors closed! THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked that! Please keep an eye out for the sequel called, "Together Forever As One"! 


End file.
